


behind the kinkcam

by bokusuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Camstars, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, kenhina and kagehina are the main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokusuke/pseuds/bokusuke
Summary: ⠀Shoyo Hinata is a popular adult actor on Kinkcam.com where he is known for his kinky livestreams that involve frequent visits from multiple other adult actors. When one of these other adult actors steps down and retires, Hinata's team puts out an ad in hopes of finding a replacement.⠀Long time fans Tobio Kageyama and Kozume Kenma are lucky enough to make it past the interview stages and score an audition on a livestream. Through this, the two get the chance to spark up a relationship with their idol, one that slowly turns romantic.june - december 2020   ©   ashton
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Kenjirou Shirabu, Washio Tatsuki/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 212





	1. I

The set lights were bright, giving off a subtle buzz as they shone down on the scene. Two cameras showing two different angles were positioned properly to show off the set in the corner of the filming and production studio.

The set was decorated with props to make it look like a dingy basement. Ripped, old, dusty boxes stacked up in the back corner of the set, dirt and fake cobwebs laid around them. A clean mat was part of the set as well, laid out in front of the boxes, keeping the actor's bodies away from the grime.

Ah, yes; the actors. Three of them were in this scene. Daichi Sawamura and Koushi Sugawara acted alongside the star of the show, Shoyo Hinata.

The scene for today's livestream was in full swing, all three adult actors in their places for the Kidnapper and Hostages story.

Daichi stood tall and off to the side, bearing black jean pants with the zipper undone, belt and shirt at his feet. The kidnapper smirked down at his two hostages, a dark spot on his orange boxers visible to camera one, wet from saliva left by Sugawara.

The grey haired actor was down on the mat, sitting back on his knees. Naked, with tears and cum decorating his face, Sugawara gave off loud pants. His hair was sweaty and messy, tangled from Daichi's fingers coursing through it just moments before

Knelt down on his hands and knees before Sugawara, however, was Hinata himself. The smaller, also naked, boy was quivering slightly, his eyes still wide from watching the other hostage give a roughly forced blowjob to their keeper.

"Push his head and his front down." Daichi folded his arms over his chest, cocking an eyebrow as he ordered Sugawara around.

Sugawara did as he was told, getting behind Hinata and reaching forward to press the side of the redhead's face down into the mat that was made to look like concrete. Hinata let out a small whine, flinching, his whole body tensing up.

Daichi saw this and growled. Raising the crop up again, the kidnapper wasted no time letting it crack down on the redhead's back with a loud smack. "I never gave you permission to speak, nor did I give you permission to tighten your stance like that, filthy brat."

Grimacing, the tall, black haired actor pursed his lips together before leaning over Hinata and spitting on him. The submissive boy bit his bottom lip hard, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he did his best not to move or make any noise. The growing sting from where the crop hit him on his back a good reminder of what happens when Hinata doesn't listen.

"I've had enough with the waiting. Give me a show. Push in."

Receiving a lash from the crop to his rear end, Sugawara yelped softly, moving quickly to comply with Daichi's order.

Reaching out to grip Hinata's hip with one hand, the other still holding the boy's face down, Sugawara positioned himself so his tip was flush with Hinata's entrance. Giving just enough of a push to get past that ring of tight muscle, the grey haired hostage let a long, low moan leave his lips, feeling himself just sink into the smaller boy.

Hinata couldn't help it anymore; he unpinned his lip from his teeth, groaning from the dull, sore pain shooting out from his behind. Scrunching his shoulders up to his ears and balling his fists up, Hinata continued to whimper and groan.

An evil smirk came across Daichi's lips as he watched his two toys go to work. "Start thrusting," he barked at Sugawara.

The thin-framed boy jumped a little, blushing and tightening his grip in Hinata's hair as he moved his hips, thrusting firmly into the redhead.

Daichi's smirk began to fade into a frown as Sugawara's thrust stayed firm and slow. Readjusting his grip on the crop in his hand, the kidnapper slowly walked around, behind Sugawara. Lifting his foot up, Daichi let his heavy boot come down on Sugawara's lower back, pushing the man's hips all the way forward.

"Those pathetic movements you call thrusts aren't cutting it. Fast, hard, and full. That's how I want it." Daichi grinned to himself, smacking the back of Sugawara's head with the crop quickly.

The pain caused him to wince and grunt, Sugawara's blush deepening. Gripping Hinata's hips tightly in both his hands now, Sugawara wasted no time complying to Daichi orders. The loud slap of skin hitting skin that came with each rough thrust joined the chorus of moans, grunts, and yelps that filled the whole studio.

Pushing his bright red face down into the mat himself, Hinata groaned and moaned the loudest. Sweat beading and dripping across his forehead and all over his body.

Daichi, who was very much enjoying the sight now, reached a hand down into his boxers, pulling himself free from the cloth confinements once again. Foot still on Sugawara's back, Daichi twisted and yanked his hand over himself, matching his rhythm of jerking out to that of Sugawara's thrusts.

The air in the studio became thick and heavy with the scent of sex. The cameramen and other staff easily staying focused on their jobs, desensitized to this particular form of live art.

"S-Sir... I'm-" Sugawara gasped out, speaking in between pants.

"Do it." Daichi answered gruffly, growing close himself. Watching as Sugawara's thrusts quickened in pace but grew less firm and more sloppy, Daichi's hand did the same.

Leaning his head back and letting his mouth hang open, Daichi's eyes fell shut. A low groan sprung from his lips, hot spurts of cum leaving his body and landing down on the two boys below him.

Joining their kidnapper in climaxing, Sugawara and Hinata moaned collectively, their body's tensing up, both pairs of hips thrusting forward as they came.

Then came a pause where nothing but heavy panting was heard as Sugawara pulled out of Hinata and the staff shuffled around behind the cameras.

Hayato held his hand up, waiting one second before putting a finger down, and then one more second until he put another down, and another, and another, until his hand was a closed fist. With that, the cameras disconnected and the livestream went black.

Running over to wear Kawanishi sat behind a few computers, Hayato spoke up. "The ad goes live in three... two... one!" Hayato nodded as he watched Kawanishi click a button on the screen, streaming the prerecorded ad right onto the livestream feed. With the delay, the ad would play seamlessly after the scene, cutting out the black screen and keeping the viewers' interest.

Everyone in the room sat back, their eyes going to the monitor that displayed the show right as Semi popped on screen.

"Are you a fan of Mr. Hinata's streams? Are you a dominant in the sex industry or one looking to get into the sex industry? Well, the cast of Hinata's stream, as of recently, has a new opening. We are looking for a male dominant to join us here at Kinkcam for Hinata's show, and it could be you.

"Linked below, in the description of this stream, are forms to fill out and submit via email to kinkcam@XXXX.com. Our team here at Kinkcam will review your submissions, and if you are picked for an in-person interview, you will be contacted by a member of our team with the details on that.

"Once again, there are forms linked in the description for those interested in taking the opening for a dominant to fill out and submit via email to kinkcam@XXXX.com. Thank you."

The screen went black before the infamous white letters on a red background popped up, reading 'the stream has ended', right next to a button linking to Hinata's channel.

The team clapped, aids entering the set with water, robes, and medical care for the actors.

Daichi, now robed and holding a bottle of peach water, reached out a hand to help the tired Hinata up. Accepting it gratefully, Hinata slowly got to his feet. The little redhead flinched a little, sore from the recent action.

"You alright there, bud?" Daichi chuckled, gently patting Hinata on the back and handing him a red robe he took from one of the aids. Hinata slipped the article of clothing on, just nodding in response as he chugged some water.

Rubbing sweat off from his face with a towel, Sugawara padded over the other two actors. "Thank you for having me this one last time, Hinata," the silver haired man grinned.

Wiping his mouth and handing the now empty water bottle to an aid, Hinata smiled back. "Of course! You've been here since the beginning of my career at Kinkcam! I couldn't let your last show not be with me."

Daichi smiled at his two coworkers as the three of them made their way to the locker rooms across the hall from Hinata's filming studio. "Who do you want to fill Koushi's spot on the cast? Do you have anyone specific in mind?"

The star of the show shook his head, mindlessly fiddling with the strings of his robe. "No, no one specific. I know I want someone who's good at being soft though, like Koushi. I know soft scenes don't get as many views as the harsh, rough ones, but I still like them, so I want someone who's good at them."

Sugawara nodded, going over to his locker and putting the code to open it in. "That's true. The only people on your cast that can do a really good soft scene are me, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi. But I'm leaving and Yamaguchi is more of a sub anyway."

Hinata sighed and plopped down on a bench, laying back and sprawling out. "Exactly. Anyway, Kinkcam is going to make it a requirement to be able to do rough scenes. All the viewers are here to watch their harsh fantasies be played out." The redhead paused, looking up at the locker room ceiling. "I guess I'll just know him when I see him at the interviews."


	2. I

Sweat dripping down his forehead, short pants and sighs leaving his mouth, Tobio Kageyama slowly sat up. Unpinning the bottom of his shirt from his teeth and reaching for the tissue box on his desk, the ravenette was ready to turn off his monitor and clean up.

But then something unusual popped on scream, interrupting the feed that had been the livestream of Kageyama's favorite Kinkcam content creator.

"Are you a fan of Mr. Hinata's streams?" A man in a suit with grey hair that faded into brown tips said on screen.

Kageyama paused, letting a cum-covered tissue fall out of his hand and onto his bedroom floor.

"Yes..." Kageyama mumbled, rolling his desk chair closer to the monitor.

The black haired boy's eyes grew wide as he watched the advertisement play out. I mean... no way. No fucking way. A chance to work with Shoyo Hinata? Sex work with Shoyo Hinata? Kageyama's mind swam, all his fantasies and wet dreams popping back into his head.

This wasn't real. This couldn't be real.

Right?

There's no way that Tobio Kageyama was getting a chance to possibly work with Shoyo Hinata, his favorite adult actor. His favorite actor in general. Hell, his favorite person ever.

Kageyama had been watching Hinata on Kinkcam for years. Ever since the website kicked off and Hinata became one of the first creators, Kageyama had been there watching the little redhead's career grow.

There was no time to waste, the black haired young man had to fill out and submit a form right this minute. Clicking, scrolling, and typing frantically, Kageyama did his best to focus through all his excitement and make himself seem admirable through the form.

Reading and rereading what he had typed out, Kageyama made a few more changes to the submission form before clicking the big blue 'submit' button at the end.

Now we wait.

Kageyama let out a happy sigh as he spun his chair around to stare at Hinata's exclusive Kinkcam poster that hung on the back of his bedroom door.

Kageyama, of course, knew everything there was to know about the Kinkcam.com website. Kinkcam, founded in 2015, was the daughter company of Shiratorizawa Co. Kinkcam's website highly resembled Youtube, in both color scheme and set up. Kageyama figured this was due to Ohira Reon, a graphic designer working for Shiratorizawa Co., being an ex-employee of Youtube.

The similarities between Kinkcam and Youtube seemed to stop there, however, because Kinkcam was, as the name implies, a place for kinky adult content. Adult actors and content creators hired by Kinkcam would each get their own channel. They could upload videos or do livestreams.

While users of the site couldn't create channels or upload content of their own, they could create a free viewing account. With a free account, while you did have access to all the content of the platform, it was censored. This is where Kinkcam started to see money coming in from viewers.

Uncensored versions of the videos and stream were available, but only if you made a premium account. Costs were fairly inexpensive, starting at 500¥ a month. Kageyama, of course, splurged and went for the most expensive tier: 2500¥ a month.

With this tier, Kageyama not only got uncensored content, but he had access to the livestream chat rooms, premium-only content such as commissioned videos and the actor's homemade content, and even the ability to message actors themselves.

Kageyama never had the guts to reach out to anybody. He was far too nervous, and scared of getting left on read.

Spinning back around in his chair to face his desk, Kageyama's face lit up when he saw the notification for a new email. Quickly clicking into his inbox, the boy's face fell when he noticed it was only a spam email offering him a cheap vpn.

An annoyed huff left the boy's lips. Scowling, Kageyama stood up, pushing his chair back. It was stupid of him to think he'd be approved for an in-person interview so soon. An email like that wouldn't be sent until the morning.

Shuffling over to his bed, Kageyama tugged his clothes off, slipping a clean pair of boxers on and huddling down under his blankets. The young man knew he was way too excited to get any sleep just yet, but there was no use staring at an empty inbox.

Turning over on his side, Kageyama let his eyes drift shut, an image of Hinata from today's livestream popping into his head.

⠀

【 🔪 】

⠀

The morning air was crisp as a slight breeze blew Kageyama's way, the boy couldn't help but smile. Staying true to what he promised himself last night before he finally fell asleep, Kageyama had checked his email first thing when he woke up. And to his delight, there was an email from Eita Semi at Shiratorizawa Co.

Which is why Kageyama was out and about at 7:00 am, jogging from his apartment a few blocks over, to the Kinkcam building in Nagoya.

Rounding a corner, infamous black and red letters came into view. Kageyama's smile grew and he picked up his pace until he got closer to the building. Looking up at the Kinkcam sigh, Kageyama did his best to catch his breath, unzipping his jacket a little to help him cool off.

Pulling the approval pass out that Semi had emailed him and told him to print out, Kageyama pushed the building's doors open, walking inside. Sweeping the room with his eyes, Kageyama found the front desk and hurried over to it.

Displaying his pass to the boy behind the desk, Kageyama nodded along as he was given directions to the room he would be waiting in. Not waiting for the boy to say anymore, Kageyama snatched his pass back up and hurried off towards the stairs.

Too excited to take the elevator, Kageyama recited the directions in his head, practically hurdling up the stairs.

Up to floor two, down the hall on the left, and into the third room on the right... Up to floor two, down the hall on the left, and into the third room on the right... Up to floor two, down the hall on the- he was here.

Kageyama stopped short, glancing around. Sure enough, there he was. Standing outside Room 320, the exact room the boy at the desk had told him to wait in.

Taking a deep breath, Kageyama took a moment to collect himself and calm down. He didn't know who was on the other side of this door, and he didn't want his over excited mood to ruin any chance he had of working with Shoyo Hinata.

The wooden door creaked open, and Kageyama carefully stepped inside, making sure to gently shut it behind him. The room was quiet, the only noise being that of a small fan in the back left corner.

There were rows of chairs pushed up against all four walls, but only two people occupied them. Kageyama gulped a little as he stepped further into the small room. Turning to the right, the black haired boy took a seat.

Kageyama looked up as he heard a chuckle come from across the room. Directly across from him sat a young man with brown hair, sporting a grey suit and teal tie. Ignoring the man's laugh, Kageyama looked over at the only other person in the room, a boy with blond-dyed hair.

The kid was shorter than Kageyama, and definitely dressed worse. An old red hoodie and light grey sweatpants is not what Kageyama would choose to wear to an interview like this, but each to their own. The boy sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, his eyes never leaving the small game system he clutched.

Just then, the door opened. A man with gray hair that faded into brown at the tips stepped in, clipboard in hand. Kageyama recognized him as Eita Semi, the guy from the ad and the one he had been emailing just a few hours ago.

"Ah, another one!" Semi looked at Kageyama. "Uh, your name is..." The Shiratorizawa Co. employee looked down at his clipboard, skimming through a few sheets of paper he had clipped on it.

"Tobio Kageyama, Sir," Kageyama sat up a little straighter.

"Ah, yes. Well I'll mark you down as early." Semi stepped into the room, making a little note on his clipboard before looking up at the other two men. "Oikawa, Kenma, why aren't you sitting next to each other? I told you when you got here, you have to sit close to there's more room for others. Just- here." Semi walked around the room, grabbing Oikawa and Kageyama by the arms, dragging them over to where Kenma sat and sitting them down next to him.

"Stay like that." Semi ordered before turning and exiting the room.

The brown haired man to Kageyama's left groaned. "He's so annoying!"

"You're annoying, Oikawa. Please be quiet." Kenma, eyes still glued to his game, muttered. Kageyama tried not to sigh with annoyance as he glanced at the two people he was stuck in between.

After that, the room then filled up quickly. Soon it was packed with men, all of them dressed nicely and all of them tall with sturdy builds. Kageyama shrunk back in his seat, sighing as he knew he could never beat these men in the ways of physical appearance.

The fan in the corner was still the only thing making noise as the men stood and sat in silence.

Kageyama checked his watch. He had been waiting in this room for nearly two hours. He was getting a little annecy, done with Oikawa's leg brushing against him as the man bounced it.

The black haired young man went to rest his head back against the wall, but stopped as the door to the waiting room opened again. Semi stepped inside once more.

"We're going to start up the interviews now that everyone is here and Hinata has arrived. You'll be called into the meeting room in a random order, starting with..." Semi looked down at his clipboard again. "Tobio Kageyama."


	3. III

Kageyama's leg bounced under the table, his heart pounding. He was excited, but not just because of the meeting, but because there he sat. He sat right in front of him. His idol. With his fluffy orange hair now down and a little wet, skinny jeans and a red Kinkcam hoodie hugging his body.

Kageyama couldn't believe it. He did his best to control himself and act professional, but it seemed like all his dreams were coming true at that very moment.

"With that out of the way," Ushijima, Kinkcam's CEO, said, pushing a small stack of paperwork out of the way, looked back up at Kageyama. "I think it's time to go over health forms. Did bring those with you, or is there an online copy we could look at?"

Kageyama nodded quickly, unfolding his hands and reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket. Pulling the printed out medical forms he received from his doctor just that morning out, Kageyama unfolded them and slid them over to Ushijima.

The man, who sat across from Kageyama and with Hinata at his left, picked the pieces of paper up off the table after flattening them out a little more. Skimming over them with his eyes, Ushijima nodded.

"You seem to be very healthy, Mr. Kageyama. Sexual health, other than a UTI from three years ago, checks out too, which is very important." Ushijima, finished with flicking through the forms, placed them back down, looking over his glasses at Kageyama again. "Would you mind if we made copies of these, sir? Just for our own records."

Kageyama shook his head, leaning forward a little and pointing to the medical papers. "Actually, you can keep these. I printed them off my computer, where I have personal copies."

Ushijima paused to just stare at Kageyama before taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "These are a bit, well... wrinkled, Mr. Kageyama. Since you have online copies, I suggest you email those to Mr. Semi so we can print our own, thank you."

Picking up the forms that were slid back to him, Kageyama looked down and nodded. "Yes, sir. I have access to them from my phone, would you like me to email them now?"

"That would be great." Ushijima smiled a little as he stood up. Pushing his chair in, the man walked over to the meeting room's door. "Hang tight for just a moment, please. I have to go fetch Mr. Semi." And with that, Ushijima ducked out of the door, leaving Kageyama alone with Hinata.

Hinata sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, slumping down in his chair. "Was it raining when you came in?"

Kageyama jumped a little, almost dropping the phone he had just pulled out of his pants pocket, at the sound of Hinata's voice. Kageyama blinked a few times, looking over at the drowsy redhead in surprise. "I- uh... N-No! It w-wasn't." Kageyama stammered.

Hinata gave a little nod, stretching his arms out and yawning. "Well it was raining when I came in. Normally, for these types of meetings, I'd be wearing something more professional, but my clothes got wet. I apologize if I seem unkempt." Hinata chuckled softly, running a hand through his damp hair.

A furious blush took over Kageyama's face. The ravenette avoided eye contact with the actor, hoping that that would somehow help hide his face's change in hue. "N-No apologies ne-necessary." Kageyama gulped softly, cursing himself for starting to stumble over his words he had just been talking smoothly with Ushijima moments earlier.

Looking back down at his phone screen, Kageyama's hands shook slightly as he went into his email. Forwarding the email from his doctor to Semi, Kageyama put his phone back in his pocket just as the meeting room door opened again.

"Sorry for the wait." Ushijima apologized as he entered, Semi, and a man Kageyama had never seen before, behind him.

Semi, motioning for Hinata to stand up, spoke, "Hinata, let's go. You've got to get ready to shoot in half an hour."

Hinata, looking back over his shoulder at his manager, frowned. "But I'm supposed to sit in on the meetings! I thought all shoots were canceled for today!"

Semi sighed, frowning at the redhead. "They were supposed to be, but we have a very special guest today and he can't reschedule. I'll be taking your place for the meetings. This is Morisuke Yaku, our guest's manager. He'll be escorting you to the locker room and studio."

Kageyama watched as Hinata let out a little groan, but stood up out of his chair anyway. Joining the shorter man at the door, who Kageyama assumed was Yaku, Hinata turned and waved to the people in the meeting room. "Bye, guys," the redhead grinned. "Good luck Kageyama!"

Kageyama gulped again, his heart jumping in his chest. Hinata, his idol, just said his name. How unreal?!

Ushijima let out a small laugh as he and Semi took their seats across from Kageyama. "Seems you've made a friend while I was away."

Kageyama blushed harder, about to interject, but Ushijima spoke up again.

"That actually concludes our meeting, Mr. Kageyama. I'd let to congratulate you on passing the second part of this interviewing process." Extending a hand over the table, Ushijima smiled warmly at Kageyama. "I trust you to find the room directly to the right of this one, where you'll be waiting for part three, thank you."

⠀

Kageyama let out a sigh of relief as he reached for the door knob of the room he'd be waiting in. A large smile was plastered on the young man's face. He wasn't half way through his day, and he had already accomplished so much.

He passed the first two levels of interviewing, met and talked to- and possibly befriended- his idol, and made a good connection with his possible future employers. Today was going great for Kageyama so far, and the black haired boy was sure nothing could change that.

"Tobio!" A familiar voice chirped out as Kageyama entered the new waiting room.

Kageyama's face dropped, losing his smile. He knew that voice. It was one he heard not too long ago when he was still waiting with the other interviewees. Oikawa.

The brown haired man grinned as he got up out of his chair and went over to greet Kageyama. "You made it! Congratulations!" Slinging an arm over Kageyama's shoulders, Oikawa laughed.

"Call me Kageyama, please. I barely know you." Shrugging the man's touch away, a look of slight disgust crept it's way onto Kageyama's face. "And how did you get here so soon? I was the first one interviewed for part two." Kageyama questioned Oikawa.

Walking over to the only chair in the room that didn't have one next to it, one in between a corner and a small table with some magazines on it, Kageyama took a seat. The black haired boy's joy that Oikawa couldn't sit next to him was crushed and Oikawa plopped himself down on top of the magazine table.

"Well, I managed to pull Ushijima aside when I found him in the halls not too long ago. I made a few promises and got to simply skip the in person interview part." Oikawa smiled down at Kageyama, tilting his head at the younger man.

Kageyama sighed. "Well that seems fair," the boy mumbled sarcastically.

"It is, actually," Oikawa's smile dropped into a frown. "Because I don't want to work with Shoyo Hinata. I just want to be famous, and kinkcam seems to be a good way to get famous. Besides, I have a good body and a great face, and Ushijima seemed to agree with that. I'll pull a few strings and get my own channel."

Kageyama didn't even try to hide it as he rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"What?" Oikawa snapped, getting up and glaring at Kageyama. "Like you're not here for the fame too!"

"I'm not, actually!" Kageyama glared right back at Oikawa.

Oikawa's face suddenly went blank before an evil smile graced his lips. "Oh, let me guess. You want the job because you like Hinata. You want a relationship with him. Isn't that right?" Hands on his hips, Oikawa leaned over Kageyama's chair.

Kageyama's glare stayed steady, though now joined by a faint blush rising in the boy's cheeks. "I never said that. I could never hope for a relationship with someone I don't know personally."

Oikawa let out a short, loud laugh as he stood up straight again. "I have you all figured out, Tobio." Strolling to the other side of the room, Oikawa took a seat, taking out his phone and gluing himself to it.

Kageyama huffed angrily, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at his shoes. "Don't call me Tobio," he whispered harshly.

After that, the waiting room stayed pretty silent. There were no more interactions between it's two attendees, neither Kageyama nor Oikawa really looking to talk with the other one anymore.

The hours of silence was then interrupted as the waiting room door opened again, a new person entering. It was the boy from earlier, the one that had been glued to his handheld game system. Kageyama recognized him as the one Semi had called Kenma.

Taking one look around the room, Kenma walked over to the row of chairs Kageyama sat along. Sitting down on the other side of the magazine table, Kenma forced an awkward smile at Kageyama before pulling his device out again.

"How long are we gonna be here?" Oikawa suddenly whined, leaning his head back against the wall.

Kageyama opened his mouth, ready to make a snarky remark to the older man, but Kenma interrupted him.

Not bothering to look up from his game, the little natural ravenette spoke up curtly. "Shut up, Oikawa."


	4. IV

Kageyama tapped his font on the floor, his knee bouncing up and down as well. Hands clenched together in his lap, the ravenette stared down at the piece of paper on the table in front of him.

After three hours of sitting in the second waiting room after his first meeting, Kenma and Oikawa were the only men that joined Kageyama. When they had finally been pulled out of the room, it was by Tendou and Reon, Legal Representatives from Shiratorizawa Co. The two had brought the interviewees into the room where they sat now.

Kageyama could barely remember the conversation that had played out after they sat down, the only thing on his mind was this piece of paper in front of him. Kageyama stole a glance to his right, then his left, checking on the two men he sat in between.

Kenma shared the same look as Kageyama, surprised and silent, eyes wide and glued to the paper. Oikawa, on the other hand, was smiling wide and sitting back in his chair.

"I knew this would happen, I expected as much." Oikawa drawled, propping his arms up behind his head. "Glad to see Ushijima is a man of his word."

Tendou chuckled, leaning forward on the table. "And you better be too, Mr. Oikawa. I'm here to oversee the signing of your contract and your contract only, since it's different from Mr. Kageyama's and Mr. Kenma's."

Oikawa looked very pleased at hearing that he had a special contract. The brunette sat up straight again, smirking as he reached for a pen. "Where do I sign?"

"Here, and here." Tendou pointed to the lines, smiling. The redhead then stood up, offering a hand out to Oikawa. "It's a pleasure to have you working with a us, Mr. OIkawa. Now, as your contract states, your work starts right now. Mr. Ushijima is waiting in his office at this very moment for your first special meeting!"

Tendou purred, shaking Oikawa's hand and then having him up and escorted out of the meeting room in the blink of an eye, Oikawa not even getting the chance to comment on the situation before the door shut.

Reon let out a long sigh, rubbing his temples before sitting up straight and handing pens to Kenma and Kageyama. "Make sure you read your contracts thoroughly before signing them. If you find any complications, let me know, that's why I'm here."

It was then that the meeting room door opened again, Semi entering. "Be glad you got Reon, boys. Tendou is a sly fellow. I'd feel bad for Oikawa if he wasn't so damn arrogant." Hinata's manager chuckled, taking Tendou's seat next to Reon. "How's it going?"

"I'm making sure they read their entire contracts." Reon answered. "Don't want to pull the wool over their eyes."

"Yes, good." Semi nodded. The manager then tilted his head as he scratched the back of his neck. "Contracts for what?"

Reon rolled his eyes and sighed yet again. "Contracts for part three, Eita. The final part. We sign them on for one livestream where we have them participate as regular actors to test them out. See if they have good on-screen chemistry with Hinata and all."

"Right, right. I beg your pardon, Ohira. I've been really busy with the guest appearance in Hinata's shoot today." Semi mumbled tiredly as he slouched down in his chair.

"Tetsurou Kuroo, right? How did that go? I heard he's hard to work with." Reon turned to Semi, both men seemingly forgetting about Kageyama and Kenma as they conversed.

"It went well, actually. His manager was there the entire time, which helped out a lot. It's a shame Mr. Kuroo was only available today. Hinata just worked last night, and normally he gets a week's break in between shoots."

"Well, since this week's livestream is pre-recorded, that'll give him a longer break till the friday after next. Which is actually when you two will be shooting with him." Reon cleared his throat, a little embarrassed that he slipped up and let his professional stance drop for a moment. Turning back to Kenma and Kageyama, the man forced a smile.

Kageyama nodded, "So, we sign here and here?" Anxious to make it official, the ravenette tapped his pen against the contract.

"Corr-" before Reon could even finish his sentence, both Kageyama and Kenma were scrawling their names down in the proper spots.

⠀

【 🔪 】

⠀

Sprawled out on the couch in the actor's lounge, Hinata stared, glassy eyed, at the tv up in the back left corner. The hum of the air conditioner mixed with the buzz of the mini fridge made the ads that played out on the television barely audible.

Still in his robe after his post-shoot shower, Hinata yawned and ran a hand through his wet hair. Sitting up and stretching, the little actor jumped as the door to the bathrooms that connected the locker room and lounge together slammed open.

"Does this company even know what hot water is?" Kuroo groaned loudly, dumping his robe and clothes on the small table in the kitchenette. Mindlessly scratching himself, Kuroo glanced around the lounge. "Kinda small in here. Pornhub's got bigger lounges."

Crinkling his nose up at how rude the guest actor was being, Hinata all but scoffed as he saw that Kuroo was still wet and only bore a towel around his waist.

"You're supposed to dry off and get dressed in the locker room. The janitors don't appreciate wet carpet." Hinata stated.

Kuroo chuckled in response, dropping his towel and pulling his robe on. "You have anything to drink in here?" Ignoring the redhead's words, Kuroo started pawing through the mini fridge. Making the decision not to respond, Hinata turned his attention back to the tv.

Now sitting at the same small table his clothes were on, Kuroo cracked open an orange soda, man-spreading and leaning back in his chair.

Hearing a loud slurp, followed by a burp, Hinata clenched his fists and turned towards Kuroo. "Why are you still he-?"

"I hear you're hiring new guys." Kuroo interrupted. "How's that going?"

Taking a deep breath, Hinata decided to just go along with the conversation. "I don't know. The meetings and interviews are today, but I had to shoot with you, so I couldn't sit in on all of them."

Kuroo nodded, taking another sip of his drink. "Sounds like you were there for a few though, eh? See anyone you like?"

"I only sat in on half of the first one." Hinata answered, sitting up straighter on the couch and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, what'd you think of the guy? You're interviewing guys, right?"

"He was fine. I didn't get to talk to him much, so I can't really judge him, but he was attractive." Hinata paused before he answered Kuroo's second question. "And, yes, we're only interviewing guys."

"Oh, okay. I could've sworn you were bi, though." Kuroo tilted his head a little.

Hinata shook his head. "No, I'm gay. I think you might be getting me confused with Shirabu. He's our second most popular actor, and he's bisexual."

"Right, right." Kuroo mumbled, finishing his drink. The black haired man stretched as he stood up, grabbing his clothes and tossing his empty can in the sink. "Welp, I'm gonna go change and get going. Thanks for having me and what not."

Good riddance, Hinata thought as he watched Kuroo stroll back over to the bathroom door.

"Good luck with the new folks, Hinata."

⠀

【 🔪 】

⠀

The sun is setting behind the city buildings as Kageyama and Kenma finally walk out of Kinkcam's headquarters.

"I never imagined it would take all day." Kageyama admitted, chucking to himself and he zipped his jacket up.

"I know," Kenma commented, "Most companies would have split the part up and given them their own days."

Kageyama nodded, laughing a little as he checked his watch.

"Kinda late, isn't it?" Kenma peeked over. "Want to grab some food together?"

"Sure!" Kageyama smiled, happy that he was making steps to befriend his new part-time coworker.

⠀

The room buzzed with conversation, Kageyama and Kenma tucked in the back corner at a booth.

"I never knew this place was more than just a bar," Kageyama noted as he sipped his drink.

Kenma nodded. "Yeah, they do food as well." An awkward pause followed, neither boy really knowing what to talk about.

Kageyama then decided to bring up the one thing he knew they had in common. "So how'd you find Hinata?" he asked.

Setting his glass down, Kenma dabbed at his mouth with a napkin before answering. "Like how most people find adult stars. I was sad and horny."

Kageyama grinned, letting out a chuckle. "I see, I see. I found through an ad on Pornhub, actually. He was really cute, which caught my eye, so I switched over to Kinkcam and never looked back."

"He is cute, isn't he?" Kenma blushed down at his drink. "Not just physically on his livestreams, but I'm guessing you've also watched some of his interviews and follow him on social media. He just seemed so... bubbly and genuine."

Letting out a sigh, Kageyama nodded, smiling. "That he does. He actually sat in on the first half of my in-person interview too. I got to talk to him for five minutes, or so. I was super nervous, but he was really easy to talk to."

Kenma's eyes went wide when he heard that Kageyama got to talk to their idol in person. "You're kidding! I'm jealous."

Kageyama laughed, "Well we'll both get to meet him when we shoot with him two weeks from now."

"That's just crazy." Kenma sat back in his booth seat. "Getting to him and have sex with him on the same day. I mean, I know it's for a shoot and that it's literally Hinata's job, but I've never worked in the adult film industry before, so..."

"It still kinda feels special." Kageyama nodded, agreeing. "I get what you mean."

There was another paused, both young men looking down at their drinks.

"They're going to sign one of us though." Kenma finally spoke.

Kageyama went a little rigid in his seat. "Right... I forgot about that."

"Or maybe we'll get lucky," Kenma grinned a little.

Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe."


	5. V

That special Friday rolled around, and Kageyama was up and ready hours before he was supposed to be at the studio. Pacing all around his small apartment, it was hard for the young man to contain himself.

Having barely gotten any sleep that night, Kageyama was pumping himself full of caffeine, energy drink cans now cluttering up his kitchen. With what little sleep the ravenette did get, however, Kageyama dreamed of Hinata, taking that one interaction they had at the meetings yesterday and expanding on it. 

Kageyama was greatly disappointed when his body decided to wake him up before he could kiss his redheaded crush. Trying not to let this discourage him too much, it was then that the boy started on his energy drink rampage.

“They’ll have makeup artists there, right?” Kageyama whispered to himself as he poked at the bags under his eyes.

Just then, the boys phone went off. Checking it, Kageyama was surprised to see that it was a Kinkcam DM. A Kinkcam DM from… No way…

Mouth now on the floor, Kageyama stared at his lockscreen until it went black. Shoyo Hinata had not just DMed him. There was no way. No way.

Shakily unlocking his phone, Kageyama opened the message, reading it over.

_hey!_

_sorry for reaching out on kc :3 that’s a little unprofessional, no? it’s just that i don’t have your number yet~_

_anywho! i was wondering if you would like to grab some coffee with me and kenma? i’d like to get to know the two of you before the shoot :D_

His thoughts and expression went completely blank as Kageyama tried to process the reality of what was happening.

Snapping back into, the ravenette was soon dashing around his apartment, grabbing fresh clothes to replace his pajamas and concealer his sister left over to cover up his eye bags.

With his phone in hand, Kageyama tugged his shoes on and was flying out the door, all before he even messaged the actor back.

【 🔪 】

Kageyama let out a breath, relieved that he had found the correct address for the cafe as he stuffed his phone into his pants pocket. He was surprised that a cafe would be open this early; it was just barely 6:00 AM.

A little bell rang as the ravenette pushed the door open. 

“Hello! Welcome!” A smiling man with grey hair waved from behind the counter. The man turned and yelled off into a back room, “Hinata! Your friend is here!”

The person responsible for why Kageyama was here then popped out from the back room. Hinata, a big smile on his face, walked out and over to Kageyama. 

“Thank you, Sugawara!” the redhead said, taking Kageyama’s hand and leading the boy back into the private room. “I’m glad you were able to find this place, Mr. Kageyama! It’s still fairly new, so the directions aren’t that easy to find.”

“Y-Yeah! No worries! And, um, you can call me Kageyama. N-No need for formalities.” Kageyama stuttered and smiled, blushing a little as he looked down at Hinata’s hand still gripping onto his. “You seem to know the owner well.”

“Ah, yeah! Sugawara is an old colleague of mine. He’s the one you and Kenma are auditioning to replace, actually. Speaking of Kenma…” Coming up to a small, round table by a window in the back of the private room, Hinata stopped, letting go of Kageyama’s hand.

Kenma looked up and smiled a little, giving a small wave to Kageyama. “Hey. Nice to see you again.”

“I’m glad you both could make it! I’m looking forward to getting to know you and your minds now, since I’ll be getting to know your bodies later.” Hinata winked, laughing at his joke as he took the empty seat next to Kenma.

Motioned over by Hinata, Kageyama sat down next to the actor, looking across the round table at Kenma. A small moment of awkward silence followed before Kenma pushed a menu over to Kageyama.

“Ah- thank you.” Kageyama mumbled, flipping it open.

Hinata cleared his throat, tapping his fingers on the table. “So…” he spoke up, “have either of you worked in the adult film industry before? I don’t really watch porn, so I wouldn’t know.”

Kenma shook his head, leaning forward and resting his chin on his palm. “The closest thing I’ve done to porn is nude videos for old partners, but that was back when I was younger.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow as he heard this. He didn't pin Kenma as the type to take nudes. The young man just seemed to quiet for that.

“Partners, hm?” Hinata perked up a little. “Are you in a relationship now?”

Kenma shook his head. “Nah. I haven’t been for a while. That’s one of the reasons I reached out for this job opportunity. I need something to spice my life up.”

Hinata grinned and nodded. “What about you, Kageyama? Do you have a special somebody?”

Kageyama was very quick to shake his head, looking over at the orangette. “I’ve never been in a relationship…”

Hinata let out a small giggle, grinning a little wider. “Ha, same here!”

“Really?” Kenma tilted his head a little.

“Mhm,” Hinata nodded. “I can’t find anyone that’s genuine. They all seem like they want to use me. You know, ‘cause I’m just sooo famous!” The boy joked.

The three chuckled, smiling with each other as Sugawara strolled in, ready to take their orders. 

【 🔪 】

The three young men laughed as they walked down the sidewalk, practically taking up the whole thing as they strolled next to each other. The little cafe get-together was a good decision on Hinata’s part. 

Aftering getting to know each other better, the three came to realize that they all got along pretty well with each other. Conversations flowed well and the little pauses and silences were no longer awkward. A lot had developed within that half hour in the back room of Sugawara’s cafe.

Lost in the moment, Kageyama was very disappointed when Hinata and Kenma stopped outside the Kinkcam building. He wished they could just keep on walking, and not have their momentum interrupted by the shoot.

Oh, right… The shoot… That sounded better than walking to Kageyama as he remembered what exactly “the shoot” meant. Filling back up with happiness and excitement, Kageyama was quick to trail after Hinata and Kenma and into the building.

A comfortable silent took over the trio and they traveled up to the studio.

Hinata waved to the two boys as he ran off to the makeup and costume room.

It was then that Semi popped out of the studio’s filming room and into the hallway. “Kageyama! Kenma! It’s nice to see you all showed up on time. How was your little date?”

Becoming a blushing mess at Semi’s question, both men started to stutter, unable to form an answer.

Chuckling, Semi patted Kageyama’s shoulder. “I kid, I kid. I’m just glad it went well, you three seemed happy as you walked in. Now, let’s get down to business.” Semi quickly glanced down at his iconic clipboard. “Tendou will be your acting manager today. I tried to get you two assigned to Reon, but he’s sick at the moment. My apologies.”

Trying not to let his worry about the rowdy, maroon haired Shiratorizawa Co. employee show, Kageyama just shrugged the news off and nodded.

“I’m hoping and assuming you both memorized the scripts I emailed you.” Semi said, raising an eyebrow at Kageyama and Kenma. Both boys nodded quickly. “Good, because this is live, remember; we only have one take. And Hinata’s livestreams have never had a mess-up before.”

Kenma gulped, Kageyama next to him going white.

Semi then smiled, “But no pressure!”

Leading the two boys into the locker room, Semi sat them down on one of the benches. “Wait here for Tendou. I’m going to go check up on my client, and when he’s all set, I’ll invite you two into the costume and make up room.”

After Semi left, the five minutes before Tendou showed up were long ones. With Hinata gone, Kageyama and Kenma mellowed out, both of them mentally preparing themselves for the task at hand.

Mental preparation was cut short however, as a maroon haired acting-manager slammed the door to the locker room open. 

“Hello hello hello!” Tendou smirked, strolling over to the bench Kageyama and Kenma sat on. He then stopped and tilted his head. “Where’s Oikawa?”

Kenma glanced over at Kageyama before rolling his eyes and going to speak, “This is our test shoot with Hinata. Oikawa’s not here.”

A frown immediately fell across Tendou’s lips. “Semi told me that- Fuck.” And with that, the acting-manager shoved his hands in his pants pockets, spun around on his heel, and left.

After a pause, Kageyama spoke up. “What is it with him and Oikawa?”

“It’s not him and Oikawa,” Kenma sighed, “it’s him and Ushijima, then Ushijima and Oikawa. Tendou’s a total kiss-ass to the boss, and the boss is obsessed with Oikawa.”

“How do you know all this…?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow at the shorter, yet older, boy.

“I’m friends with Hayato. He’s an intern-”

A different door to the locker room opened, one that led into the actor’s lounge. Semi peaked his head in. “Is Tendou here?”

After getting no response, and seeing the look Kageyama and Kenma gave each other, Semi huffed. “Damn. Guess he figured it out.” Semi shook his head, but motioned for the boys to follow him.

Following Hinata’s manager through the lounge and into a new room behind it, Kageyama’s grew wider as the group was greeted with three vanities and costume racks upon costume racks.

“Over here,” Semi directed the boys to a little cart but the vanities, “are your costumes.”

“I thought we were supposed to be demons…” Kageyama tilted his head as he held up a small, brown leather skirt with yellow and orange feathers glued around the trim.

“Yeah, this looks more like cultural appropriation.” Kenma stated, eyeing his costume over.

“Oh my god! No!” Semi’s mouth dropped at Kenma's comment. “With all the body paint, make up, and other bling on, it’ll look just fine!”

“Okayy…” Kenma raised both his eyebrows, plucking the costume off the cart and carrying it back into the locker room. Stifling a little giggled, Kageyama followed behind him.


	6. VI

The entrance chamber to the dungeon was hot, the air thick and heavy from all that burned around it outside. The two demons that kept watch over the entrance- and those that passed through it- were sprawled out; one on a window sill, and the other on the ground.

“It’s pretty slow today, huh?” The taller demon, one with blue scales that covered his shoulders and his back, said, looking down at the shorter demon.

Short demon, who bore green scales, nodded as he lay stomach-down at the floor, looking into the round, golden swirl that stood as the portal to the entrance chamber. “Really slow. Not a single person has come through so far.”

Running a hand through his black hair, the taller demon sighed. “How are we supposed to do our job if there’s no one sinning up there?”

“No sinners dying,” the shorter demon corrected.

The demon on the window sill rolled his eyes, turning to look outside before letting out a short, annoyed sigh. “He’s gonna get really mad if we don’t bring anyone to check in.”

With that said, the portal started to sparkle, signifying that someone was traveling through. Excitedly sitting up, both demons turned to watch as the sparkles collected themselves, forming the shape of a small, slim male figure on the floor.

Exchanging glances with each other, the demons gathered around the forming body, crouching down next to it to get a better look. As the male figure formed completely, the last sparkles fading away to reveal pale skin and bright orange bright, the body began to twitch and squirm.

“Any injuries?” The taller demon whispered as he stayed crouched down at the body’s head.

“Not from what I can see,” the shorter demon noted, looking over the male figure for any wounds or signs of how he died.

“He looks young. Can’t be natural causes.”

“Maybe it’s internal.”

“Hm…” A grunt sounded off from the body as it slowly sat up, hands rubbing over it’s eyes. 

“It’s definitely a boy.” The taller demon nodded.

The boy, eyes still closed, stretched as he came to sit crossed legged, the front view of his naked form on full display for the demons.

“Fatal wound to heart,” the shorter demon said, eyes glazing over the disrupted and bloody flesh on the left side of the boy’s chest. “Looks like a stabbing. Six inch kitchen knife. Killed him after three minutes.”

Leaning forward and taking a big whiff of the boy’s hair, the taller demon added to the verbal report, “Shoyo Hinata. Nineteen. Killed by his boyfriend. Got caught for cheating with multiple men.”

Tongue flicking over his bottom lip, the shorter demon smiled. “A pervert? How lovely.”

“Indeed,” the taller demon cooed, sharing the same smile as his partner.

Finally blinking his eyes open as he came to, the boy’s blank face quickly escalated into one of fear. “Wh-What?! Where am I?!”

The short demon was quick to cover Hinata’s mouth. “You’re in hell, darling. You can thank your boyfriend for that.”

“Thank yourself, moreover,” the taller demon said, slinking behind Hinata. “You are the one that cheated, no? With _multiple_ men, mind you.”

“A little slut, huh?” Staring right into the boy’s panicked gaze, the shorter demon moved in closer. “We have a special entrance ceremony for perverts like you, you know.” 

Still sat on the floor in front of the portal, the two demons got comfy as they began to take action. Lips pressing against the boy’s temple, the shorter demon let out a little chuckle.

The taller demon joined in on the curt laugh, his warm hands gently trailing down Hinata’s sides, stopping abruptly to grip his hips and pull them so Hinata’s back was flush with the taller demon’s front.

Moving his hand off the boy’s mouth, the short demon was quick to speak before him. “You’re not going to speak. Obey and do what we say, and we can guarantee you an easier time down here, understand?”

Breath shaky, Hinata hesitated before nodding.

The shorter demon’s smile grew, his eyes growing darker and he forced his lips upon Hinata’s. Tucking his longer hair behind his ear, the demon then cupped Hinata’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss.

Hinata, still in shock, was unable to kiss back or close his eyes. The poor boy just sat there, breathing hard and trying to calculate what was happening to him. 

The taller demon, noticing the shorter one taking physical action, did the same, slowly pushing his hands down further on Hinata’s naked form. “Ha,” the taller demon breathed out, his right hand coming to wrap itself around Hinata’s slowly hardening dick.

“You’re so small,” the demon cooed, bringing his mouth close to Hinata’s ear. “It’s a miracle you were able to bag so many men with this pathetic excuse of a cock.” Gently biting his earlobe, the taller demon groaned as he heard Hinata’s muffled squeak.

“You must like it when I insult you,” the taller demon continued, “because I feel you getting harder.” Sucking on Hinata’s ear, the taller demon wasted no time starting to gently and slowly jerk the redhead off with his right hand, his left moving to massage the boy’s balls.

The shorter demon soon broke away from the prolonged kiss, allowing Hinata to gasp and groan out. Sitting back and watching with amusement, the shorter demon shamelessly spread the front of his skirt a part, slipping a hand down to touch himself at the sight of Hinata’s back arching off the taller demon’s chest.

“Look at you,” the shorter demon groaned in pleasure, “Getting hot and hard for us.” A shaky moan then left his lips, his own dick growing stiff in his quick-moving hand. 

Hinata’s face contorted against the boy’s will into one of pleasure and lust. A heavy blush rose in his cheeks, his eyes rolling back into his head as the taller demon gently squeezed him. Too afraid to put words to what he was feeling, Hinata just let out a small moan.

“Fuck,” the taller demon breathed, now rubbing his very own hard-on against Hinata’s lower back. “Your voice is so cute.”

Growing jealous at the amount of hands-on action the taller demon was getting, the short moved forward. Grabbing Hinata’s shoulders, the shorter demon forced the redhead down on his hands and knees.

Before Hinata or the taller demon could adjust, the shorter demon moved in, grabbing a handful of Hinata’s hair and shamelessly shoving himself into the boy’s mouth.

Getting comfortable and moving both his hands to grip each side of the boy’s head, the shorter demon began to slowly thrust. Grunts, groans, and other sounds that escaped Hinata were muffled by the mouthful he now held. The shorter demon, however, had no problem leaning his head back and letting out a long moan as his deep thrusts caused Hinata’s nose to bump into his pelvis and the shorter demon’s balls to slap against Hinata’s chin.

The taller demon had made an adjustment, himself now being the one who was jerking off as the other had their way with the boy. Sitting back, legs spread, the taller demon’s hands worked his cock as he feverishly stared into the new sight before him.

As the shorter demon’s moans grew louder, the taller demon’s jealousy grew with them. Touching himself to the sight of Hinata’s bare ass on full display no longer satisfied him. The taller demon wanted a part of what was making his shorter partner moan with such pleasure.

Getting on his knees behind Hinata, the taller demon grabbed the redhead’s hips with one hand, spitting on the other and sloppily sloshing it over his dick before making an effort to thrust into the tight cavity as quickly as possible.

Eyes now glued shut with tears of forced pleasure, Hinata flinched as some hard and long entered him from behind. The boy did his best to keep his teeth off the cock in his mouth, afraid of the consequences. This grew to be quite difficult, however, as the tall and short demon’s thrusts synced up, sandwiching poor Hinata as they both pushed in.

The harsh sound of the taller demon’s skin slapping against Hinata’s joined in with the sound of the moans and pants. Another noise soon sounded off however, that being the sound of Hinata’s cum hitting the stone brick floor.

“How cute,” both demons panted loudly, now eager to finish as well. 

Thrusts growing the slightest bit sloppy, the shorter demon bit his lower lip and tightened his grip on Hinata’s head, determined to finish strong. Drooling dripping all over Hinata’s mouth and the demon’s pelvic area, the squish of one final thrust was punctuated by the demon’s cum squirting down the back of Hinata’s throat.

Hand’s releasing their grip and falling back from Hinata’s head, the short demon plopped down. Sweat dripping all over his body, the demon panted as he tried to catch his breath. After-glow slowly replacing the demon’s lust, he found his hand gently coursing through Hinata’s hair as the boy continued to groan.

Moans slowly transforming into pants and strained groans, the taller demon knew he was growing close. A lustful feeling bubbling up in his stomach, the demon held onto both Hinata’s hips tightly, pulling the redhead back to meet his strong thrusts. 

His head falling forward, deep growl soon tumbled off the taller demon’s lips, his quick, feverish thrusts only increasing in pace as his climax grew near. Arching his back and moaning loudly, the demon felt his orgasm upon him. Still pounding into the redhead, the taller demon rode out his pleasure high.

Moans once again fading into pants, the taller demon pulled out, both him and Hinata coming down with a little _smack!_ as they hit the floor.

The lights in the room went dark, leaving the three men alone with their sweat, cum, and panting.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i renamed the work slightly. "behind the kinkcam" seems to fit the storyline better than "all for the kinkcam". i hope y'all don't mind!

【 unedited ✗ 】

The locker room door closing behind them, Kageyama, Kenma, and Hinata walked close together. The three boys joked and laughed as they made their way down the hall and to the elevators. They had decided to leave together, all the excitement and adrenaline from the shoot still coursing through them.

“Where do we wanna go?” Kenma asked, pressing the button for the lobby as the elevator dogs slid shut.

Kageyama, still a bit of a blushing mess, just shrugged, looking at Hinata. The ravenette wanted to do anything the redhead wanted to do. The shoot had furthered Kageyama’s crush on the adult star, to the point Kageyama was certain he would give his life for Hinata in a heartbeat.

After receiving no answer, Kenma threw an idea out. “Back to Suga’s cafe?”

Hinata, who had been buried in his phone, finally looked up, stuffing the device into his back pocket. “The cafe is only open in the mornings. How old are you guys?”

The elevator clicked and binged as it reached the main floor, the doors opening and leading the three boys right into the lobby. Kageyama and Kenma shared a quick glance over Hinata’s head as they all exited before looking back down at him. 

“Twenty two,” Kenma said, leading the group across the lobby to the main entrance.

“Twenty,” Kageyama sounded off, taking up the rear.

“Perfect!” Hinata cheered as they walked out onto the sidewalk. Smiling, Hinata looked from Kenma to Kageyama excitedly. “Let’s go to a bar! I know a really good one! It’s kinda far though, but we can just grab my car from the parking garage out back!”

Kageyama blushed a little, scratching the back of his head, “I’ve never really drank before. I only recently turned twenty.”

“And I don’t drink at all,” Kenma monotoned.

“That’s okay,” Hinata shrugged, now leading the other two boys around the city block to the parking garage. “Kenma can be our designated driver and the one who looks after Kageyama or me in case we get too drunk.”

“How lovely,” Kenma chuckled a little, rolling his eyes.

Kageyama smiled softly, looking down. His first drink would be with his ultimate crush after having his first time with the boy only a meet half hour before. What. A. Day.

【 🔪 】

The bar turned out to be a nightclub, and with it being a friday night, it was packed. The bartenders and workers all knew Hinata very well and wasted no time showing the three boys to the VIP section.

It had been about two hours since they arrived, and Kageyama was a little tipsy. The boy held back from having more alcohol, fearing that if he got too drunk he would mess up and embarrass himself in front of Hinata. 

It turned out that Kageyama had nothing to worry about, however, as Hinata was completely wasted. Red in the face, eyes half open, hiccuping, burping, slurring his words: Hinata had it all. Kageyama had nothing on Hinata’s heightened state.

Kenma, sitting on Hinata’s right, had been watching the two other boys the way a babysitter watches two helpless babies. And like the good babysitter he was, Kenma had made sure the bartenders kept all alcohol away from the two young men.

Watching over Hinata and Kageyama was fairly easy. For the past ten minutes or so, the natural ravenette had been listening to Hinata attempt to tell a joke without laughing or stuttering. Kageyama seemed to be very intently focused on the damp paper coaster in front of him.

“And… A-A-And… Heee g-goes…” Hinata, raising one finger in front of Kenma’s face, just pauses. Hinata’s eyes stayed trained on Kenma’s as the redhead’s mouth slowly grew into a smile. Smacking his hand down onto the bar, Hinata cracked up, falling into yet another fit of laughter.

Kenma chuckled, shaking his head at the little star. “You can just tell me later, Hinata. It’s alright.”

“I-I-I…” Hinata, hiccuping and breathing hard, straightened himself in his seat again, trying his best to stop laughing. “Do it now.”

“I think it’d be better if you just tried to relax.” Kenma sighed softly, pushing his glass of water closer to Hinata. “Drink some more water, please.”

“Kenma,” Hinata said, his voice getting louder all of sudden; loud enough to grab Kageyama’s attention. Zoning back in, the tall ravenette turned, looking to his right at both Hinata and Kenma.

“Kenma,” Hinata said again, leaning closer to his new friend. “You...:”

Kageyama blushed as he watched the distance between the two men shrink.

“You are very pretty,” and with that, Hinata leaned all the way forward, his eyes drooping shut as his lips sloppily landed onto Kenma’s.

Kenma, too stunned and surprised to move, just stared straight ahead, blinking at Kageyama over the puff that was Hinata’s hair. 

Kageyama’s face felt like it went up in flames, a jealous blush instanting taking over him. He wanted to be Kenma. At that very moment, he wanted to be Kenma. He wanted to be the twenty-two year old more than anything in the world.

Hinata giggled as he sat up, giving a loud hiccup as he wiped his own spit off his lips. Swivelling around in his bar stool to face forward again, the adult actor caught a glimpse of Kageyama, prompting him to now face the taller boy.

“J-J…” Hinata smirked, “Jealous?”

A clammy hand came up to rest on Kageyama’s cheek, only severing as more fuel for his blush-fire.

“No worry,” Hinata drawled, “You… are… pretty t-too.” 

Kageyama’s wish to be in Kenma’s spot came true as his lips connected with Hinata’s. Throwing himself into the moment, Kageyama closed his eyes, kissing back.

【 🔪 】

The car ride after leaving the bar was Kageyama’s favorite car ride ever. Kenma had been able to get the keys off Hinata for the price of a small kiss after what felt like an eternity of joking and teasing from the shortest boy. 

With Kenma driving, it was Kageyama’s job to keep Hinata occupied in the back seat.

“You can’t do anything sexual with him. Once someone is drunk, they lose the legal ability to give consent. I don’t want to be friends with a rapist.” Kenma had said when the three first got into the car.

“I know,” Kageyama scoffed, slowly coming out of his tipsy state, “I wouldn’t dare! It's just a few kisses…”

Kenma rolled his eyes, “God, you’re so touch starved…”

So there Kageyama was, his tongue down Hinata’s throat in the back of the boy’s car, Kenma chaffering them back to Hinata’s apartment. Sweat and spit covered both boy’s faces, the smell of alcohol radiating off both of them.

“I really hope you don’t get drunk just from kissing him.” Kenma sighed.

Kageyama just groaned in response, his figures curling tighter in Hinata’s hair.

“It’d be nice if you could help me find his fucking apartment building.” Kenma grumbled as he did his best to read Hinata’s drunk handwriting and avoid getting into a wreck.

“Nevermind…” The oldest boy sounded off, “found it.” Pulling the car around into any old parking spot, Kenma excitedly shut the engine off, ready to peel Kageyama and Hinata off of each other,

Getting the two off each other was easy, it was getting Hinata out of the car, into the building, and up to his top-floor living quarters that was hard. And, just as their luck would have it, the elevators were out of order.

After twenty minutes of dragging the redhead up countless flights of stairs, Kenma and Kageyama stoof panting outside apartment number 557.

“Is this the right one?” Kageyama huffed, looking down at Hinata, who was half draped over him and half draped over Kenma.

“Kiss kiss kiss…” Hinata softly sang to himself, his eyes closed, drooling hanging from his lower lip.

“If it’s unlocked, it’s his. Hinata said he never locks his apartment.” Kenma breathed out, leaning against the wall for support.

“But the light is on…”

“Just try the handle!” Kenma snapped, growing increasingly tired and agitated.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows, whistling softly at Kenma’s change in attitude, but gave the door handle before him a turn regardless. As Kenma guessed, the apartment was unlocked.

“Oh, yeah…” Kageyama said as he looked around the apartment’s entryway. “This is definitely Hinata’s apartment.” Kageyama and Kageyama counted to three before dragging Hinata inside and past three Kinkcam posters on the wall.

“Here’s the bedroom; let’s get him in bed.” Kenma nodded in the direction of an open room across from the bathroom.

Kicking the door shut behind him, Kageyama nodded, working up the rest of his slightly intoxicated strength to haul Hinata over and onto the large bed.

All three men flopped down, breathing heavily. After all that work, this was by far the softest mattress Kenma and Kageyama has ever felt. 

“Can’t we just stay here?” Kageyama asked, rolling over on his side to face Kenma.

Kenma, who lay on his stomach, closed his eyes. “No. We don’t have permission.”

“But it’s Hinata’s car… How are we supposed to get back to our homes?”

Kenma opened his mouth to speak, but paused, which gave Hinata enough time to move and grab the sleeves of both other men.

“Stay…” the redhead gurgled.

Kageyama blushed, smiling softly and raising an eyebrow in Kenma’s direction.

“Oh, shut up.” Kenma rolled his eyes, but was unable to hide a smile of his own.


	8. VIII

The sheets rustled under Kageyama as he rolled onto his back. Stretching, the ravenette flopped his arm over, feeling it _thwack_ down onto something hard. A groan bubbled up from beside Kageyama, and his hand was soon pushed back over his body.

“No,” the sleepy young man mumbled, throwing his arm over and hitting the same object again.

“Yes,” the arm came back, thumping onto Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama, now too awake from all the movement, angrily sat up. Ready to yell at whoever kept moving him, the boy then stopped. This wasn’t his bed, his bedroom, or his apartment. 

As Kageyama glanced around the bedroom, taking in the sun-soaked view of the full length window, white walls, tan carpet, and brown bed, the memories of last night came back to him. The shoot, the drinking, the kissing, and the journey back here. It all made sense now; they were in Hinata’s apartment.

Looking to his right, Kageyama saw that he had been pushed the the very edge of the left side of the bed, giving a starfished Hinata with a Kenma wrapped around him most of the room. Kageyama smiled softly, looking down at Hinata before going pale, realizing he had probably been whacking Hinata with his arm.

“Don’t worry,” a quiet voice grumbled, “you hit me, not him.” 

Kageyama jumped, quickly slipping off the bed and taking a step back.

Kenma chuckled, slowly starting to unwrap himself from around the little redhead. “Your arm hit me in the face, and although I don’t appreciate it, better me than him.” Kenma sat on the edge of the bed now, reaching over to brush a few strands of hair off Hinata’s forehead.

“Oh…” Kageyama looked down, “Sorry…”

“It’s whatever.” Kenma, who Kageyama was just now realizing was shirtless, got off the bed, bending over and collecting a few articles of his clothing off the floor.

“Why are you…” Kageyama tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow.

“Hinata’s a little furnace. I had to lose the shirt and hoodie if I wanted to keep cuddling him. Plus I don’t usually sleep with a shirt anyway. You’re lucky I kept my pants on, though. Sleeping with jeans that you’ve worn all day is awful.”

Kageyama looked down at his outfit, remembering that it was in fact the one he had worn yesterday. “Yeah, okay… That makes sense.”

Just then, a ringtone sounded off from somewhere in the room. Both Kageyama and Kenma checked their phones, looking back up at each other and agreeing, “Not mine.”

“It’s Hinata’s then,” Kageyama nodded, glancing around the room for the device. “Do you know where he keeps it?”

Kenma, slipping his t-shirt back on, shrugged. “Do you think it could be wrapped up in all these sheets?”

“Oh, no, I see it! It’s in his pants pocket.” Kageyama pointed to the front pockets of Hinata’s jeans.

“That’s his morning wood.” Kenma said, “Pretty sure it’s in the sheets.”

A deep blush set on Kageyama’s face, the youngest boy unable to hide his mix of embarrassment and intriguement. “Oh.” Kageyama watched as Kenma gently felt around Hinata’s still sleeping body. A moment later, the dyed-blond pulled the cell phone out from underneath Hinata just as another phone call came in.

“Oh my god,” Kenma’s eyes widened as he scrolled through the home screen notifications. “Come look at this.” Kenma tilted the phone towards Kageyama and the ravenette walked around the bed to see what was on the phone.

“Geez,” Kageyama sounded off. “It’s noon already?”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” Kenma rolled his eyes, pointing down at the list of missed calls. “Semi’s been trying to contact Hinata since eight AM this morning.”

“But it’s Saturday; Hinata has the day off.” Kageyama said, confused.

“Then it must be important.” Kenma looking back over at Hinata. “I don’t want to, but we should wake him.”

Kageyama blushed as he too glanced over at the sleeping redhead. “Yeah.”

【 🔪 】

Kenma and Kageyama had done their best waking Hinata up, getting some food in him, some new clothes on him, driving him all the way to Kinkcam’s block, and then walking him into the building. To them, it was still quite apparent that Hinata was hungover and partially out of it, but Semi didn’t seem to notice.

Not even a minute had passed after they walked through the door, and Hinata was already being swept away by Semi, leaving Kenma and Kageyama alone in the lobby.

“Should we wait for him?” Kageyama asked, looking down and over Kenma.

“He’s our ride home, plus he’s still hungover. I definitely think we should wait for him.” Kenma nodded. “We can wait in the lounge. It’s Saturday, and there are no shoots on Saturday, so we won’t be in the way.”

The two young men proceeded to find their way back upstairs and to the set they had spent their entire afternoon at yesterday. Though it was now redorated, all the memories were still there and Kageyama couldn't help but blush as they walked past the cameras and computers.

“Are you doing to watch our stream back?” Kageyama suddenly asked Kenma curiously, looking down at the man in front of him.

“No. That’d be weird.” Kenma answered quickly, reaching to open the door to the lounge.

“It’s not- Oh.” Kageyama paused as the door was slowly pushed open. “N-Naked people…”

“Sorry-” Kenma started, but was cut off by one of the two people that currently occupied the lounge.

“It’s okay. We’re just playing checkers. Tanaka’s the only one naked.” Kageyama recognized the voice immediately. It was Kenjirou Shirabu, Kinkcam’s second most populat creator. 

“Okay…” Kenma answered, slowly stepping into the room, Kageyama close behind. Looking around, Kageyama saw Shirabu at the small table in the back corner, indeed playing checkers with a naked man, only a bunched up towel covering his genitals.

“You can hangout in here if you’re waiting for your shoot to start. I know the schedule got mixed due to Hinata’s newbies starting yesterday.” Shirabu noted, looking back at his game. 

The naked man, Ryunosuke Tanaka, growled as Shirabu jumped over two of his pawns. “I don’t understand why Hinata is the only one who has outside actors that are exclusive to his channel. It’s unfair.”

“You think a lot of things are unfair, Tanaka.” Shirabu sighed.

Tanaka frowned even more. “I should be shooting with Kiyoko next week. Not you. You always shoot with her.”

“She’s a domme, Tanaka. I’m a sub; we fit together. You’re a dom; you two don’t fit together. Unless you’re willing to sub, I don’t think-”

“I would do anything for her!”

“Okay, Tanaka.”

Kageyama and Kenma both exchanged uncomfortable glances.

“So, you two had to shoot today? Due to Hinata’s shoot yesterday?” Kenma asked.

Shirabu, motioning for Tanaka to king his pawn, nodded. “Yeah. Hinata’s shoot ran overtime. Apparently the makeup took longer than expected. I don’t want to blame the newbies, but Kinkcam always bites off more than can chew for new actors' first shoots.”

“Sorry!” Kageyama blurted out.

Shirabu looked up, “Sorry?”

“We were shooting with Hinata. It was our audition.” Kenma spoke up, “We had no idea that the schedule got messed up because of us. Our apologies.”

“Oh, please,” Shirabu waved his hand, “I don’t blame you. I blame Kinkcam and their shitty management of time and money.”

Tanaka let out a chuckle. “That’s why they keep asking for Pornhub to come back and collab over and over again. ‘Brings in the cash.”

“Another Pornhub collab? Is that what Semi needed Hinata for?” Kageyama asked.

“Yeah. There’s a really big and important meeting about a collab deal with multiple actors and actresses happening today. Hinata was late and Semi almost went completely mental because of it. I wish I had seen his freak out, but I was in a scene with Tanaka here.”

Tanaka giggled a little, earning an eye roll from Shirabu. Tanaka then turned towards Kageyama and Kenma, tilting his head a little. “How was shooting with Hinata?”

Kageyama fell into an instant blush as Tanaka brought up the shoot. Looking down, the young ravenette tugged his hoodie down over his crotch.

Kenma, noticing Kageyama’s sudden embarrassment, answered. “It was good. He’s a great actor, and the staff were really kind and helpful.”

“I heard you went drinking afterwards.” Shirabu piped up.

It was Kenma’s turn to blush. “Uh, yeah.”

“Are you three dating?” Shirabu asked.

“No-”

“Do you like him?”

“He’s our friend-”

“Why are you here with him? Did you sleep over at his place?”

“SHIRABU!” Tanaka growled. “Even I’m not that rude. Set your gossipy-ness aside and be professional.”

“That’s a lot coming from you, Tanaka.” Shirabu spat, glaring a little.

“Exactly. That fact I have to scold you now should say something about how you’re acting.” Tanaka crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

“You hang out with Daichi too much. You sound like a dad.” Shirabu rolled his eyes, propping his elbow up on the table and making his next move in the game of checkers.

“Shut up!” Tanaka huffed, pushing his chair back and standing up. “You’re such a brat. I’m going to get changed.”

Kageyama and Kenma couldn’t help but stare at the tan, naked man as he stomped out of the lounge and towards the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

“You’re going to love working here.” Shirabu sounded off, rearranging the checker board for a new game and looking up at the two men. “The meeting’s going to take a while. Wanna play?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you guys like to see shoots between other actors / actresses that don't involve hinata? if they fall on the timeline appropriately and you guys would like to read them, i'll be more than happy to write them. please let me know!


	9. IX

It was Monday night and Kageyama still had yet to hear from Semi, or anyone else at Kinkcam, about his audition. And during one of the group dates at Suga’s cafe, Kageyama had gathered that it was the same for Kenma.

Oh, that’s right. Group dates.

After Hinata’s meeting on Saturday, where he signed on for another Pornhub x Kinkcam collaboration, the little redhead had invited Kenma and Kageyama out to a pizza place where he apologized for getting drunk on them.

Kenma and Kageyama were quick to brush it off, but were interrupted as a blushing Hinata blurted out a question.

“Will you guys date me?!” 

The question still rang in Kageyama’s head. It was music to his ears. Though there were no ‘boyfriend’ labels yet, it was most definitely official that Shoyo Hinata was dating Tobio Kageyama and Kozume Kenma. It wasn’t publicly officially, but Kageyama didn’t care. He knew, Kenma knew, and Hinata knew, and that was all that mattered.

Unfortunately, Kageyama wouldn’t be able to spend much time with his new date this week as he had to fly out for his sister’s wedding. Kageyama was happy for his sister and her fiancée, but a little part of him would rather stay home with Hinata.

Trying his best to be a good brother and push those feelings down, Kageyama was packing. It was the late evening and Kageyama’s flight left the next morning. 

To get his mind off Hinata, the ravenette had decided to scroll through the Kinkcam website as he packed. This might not have been the best idea given that Hinata was Kinkcam’s golden boy and his face was plastered all over the site. The announcement of the next Pornhub x Kinkcam collab launched yesterday at noon too, leaving ads featuring Hinata and Tatsuki Washio all across Kinkcam.com as well.

Sighing angrily, Kageyama was ready to click off and just pack in silence, but a certain upload that had premiered just an hour ago caught his eye. An upload to Kenjirou Shirabu’s channel to be exact. One that featured Ryunosuke Tanaka.

“This must be what they shot Saturday…” Kageyama mumbled aloud to himself. Interested as to what the scene was, Kageyama clicked on the video, setting his laptop back down and getting ready to finish packing.

【 🔪 】

A head of dirty blond hair peaked around the corner, checking to see if the coast was clear. Stepping around into the empty locker room, Shirabu let out a sigh or relief as he noticed that the place was empty.

Straightening his black and red skirt out as he adjusted his matching crop top, the Kinky High cheerleader made his way to the back of the locker room. Peering around a set of lockers, Shirabu blushed as he saw his reason being there, Tanaka, the star of the rugby team, leaning against the back wall.

“You’re late, Shirabu.” Tanaka gruffed, raised an eyebrow as the athlete glanced over at the petite cheerleader. “They’re still running warm up drills out on the field, but the game is bound to start soon.”

Shirabu blushed a little more, taking a step closer to the tall, buzz-cut-bearing man. “I-I’m sorry, Tanaka. Our team’s warm ups went a little over time.”

Tanaka let out a little annoyed huff. “Address improperly again and I’ll make today hurt even more.” The rugby player stood up straight, walking closer to Shirabu and grabbing the smaller boy’s chin.

A small gasp escaping Shirabu’s lips, the boy began to stutter, “Y-Yes, Sir! I-I’m sorry-”

“Shut up.” Tanaka pushed the cheerleader down onto one of the locker room’s benches. Shirabu plopped down hard, causing the boy to wince upon impact. Tanaka chuckled, a smirk creeping it’s way onto his lips.

“Now, you know the ritual, right?” Tanaka asked, hand still on Shirabu’s head, tilting it up to make the smaller boy look him in the eye. “You’re my little pre-game sextoy. I take my nerves out on you, and then I go out and fucking win.”

Shirabu gulped, the blush in his cheeks growing darker as Tanaka spoke. A shiver going down the cheerleader’s spine, he couldn’t but bite his lip as he thought of all the other times him and Tanaka had banged it out before a big game.

“We’re gonna start off with the basics,” Tanaka continued, both his hands moving to pulling down the spandex of his shorts. “You’re gonna give me a blowjob.” Taking his cup out and tugging his underwear down as well, Tanaka wasted no time pulling his cock out after.

“As you can see,” the athlete smirked, “I’m not hard yet. It’s hard to stay turned on when you take so fucking long get here.”

Shirabu whined a little, shifting around in his position on the bench. Looking up at Tanaka, the boy waited for his orders.

“Go ahead. Touch it. Do your thing.” Tanaka growled playfully, taking one of his hands and brushing it over Shirabu’s head of dirty blond hair.

Licking his lips, Shirabu opened his mouth. Gently stroking Tanaka’s length with his hand first, the boy then leaned in, leaving one long lick from tip to base overtop. 

Tanaka groaned softly, excited to be touched like this. Though he would never let the smaller boy know, Tanaka quite enjoyed the time he spent with Shirabu before games.

His lips gliding over the rugby player’s cock now, Shirabu let his eyes flutter shut. He moaned around Tanaka, feeling the boy grow harder in his mouth. Drool dripping off the cheerleader’s lips and down the athlete’s cock, Shirabu’s saliva lubricated his hands as the massaged and worked Tanaka’s balls.

Clenching his hand in the dirty blond’s hair, Tanaka gave it a little tug. Getting lost in the lustful movement, Tanaka’s hung open, his eyes drifting shut. Moans leaving him left and right, the rugby player revelled in the feelings of Shirabu’s mouth moving up and down his length.

Lips hugging tight around Tanaka’s girth, Shirabu kept his tongue pressed firmly against the underside of the taller boy’s cock. The sharp tug at his hair made the cheerleader jump a little, letting out a whimper and giving a squeeze to Tanaka’s balls. To Shirabu’s surprise, however, this only made the athlete moan louder, making Shirabu smile.

Feeling the difference in the cheerleader’s lips, Tanaka came down from his high, gripping Shirabu’s hair tighter and forcefully pulling the boy off him. “You little fucker-” Tanaka growled, glaring down at Shirabu.

Shirabu blushed, his smile quickly dropping. Tanaka _tch_ ’d as he turned around. Popping one of the locker’s open, Tanaka reached his hand. Shirabu leaned around, trying to see what the taller boy was grabbing.

Unable to catch a glimpse, the boy slumped back down onto the bench, pouting a little. Tanaka whipped around, his dirty gone and replaced with another evil smirk. “Since you were late, I get to try something out that I’ve wanted to.” With a quick _thwip_ of his arm followed by a loud _bang_ , a rubber cock was then stuck on the locker, bouncing up and down.

“Fuck yourself,” the rugby player ordered, pointing at the dildo.

Shirabu’s eyes widened a little, this new task making him a little nervous. “B-But this isn’t what we normally do and I-”

Tanaka, leaning further over the little cheerleader on the bench, let out another low growl. “Fuck. Yourself.”

The dirty blond nodded, slipping off the bench and onto his hands and knees. Carefully shifting his skirt up over his ass and the panties Tanaka had gifted a while ago down, the boy backed himself up until he felt sextoy hit his rear. 

“Panties off first. I expect you to cum from this, and I don’t you soiling my gift.” Tanaka chuckled, lazily swiping his hand over his own cock as he watched the little show.

Shirabu, once again becoming a blushing mess, nodded. The short boy moved to slip the lacy undergarments off, placing up on the bench before getting back into position.

“Arms back up here. I’m not done with your mouth.” Tanaka tapped the bench. The cheerleader placed his hands on the bench, elevating his upper half so his mouth stayed level with the rugby player’s groin.

“Good boy,” Tanaka purred, gripping the back of Shirabu’s head, wasting no time as he thrust past the boy’s lips and into his mouth. Shirabu gagged a little, unprepared. Squinting up at Tanaka, Shirabu gently began to suck again.

“What happened to my first order?” Tanaka frowned, pulling Shirabu’s hair again. Shirabu squeaked, closing his eyes. Blushing hard, the little cheerleader slowly pushed back further against the dildo, feeling it move past his entrance.

Doing his best to keep up with the movements of his mouth, Shirabu quickly pushed back all the way. Feeling the rubber cock fill him up from behind, Shirabu’s eyes watered as he let out a long, throaty moan that sent vibrations through Tanaka.

Sucking a little harder, the cheerleader began to bounce against the dildo, feeling his skirt flap up with every thrust. Shirabu was quick to match the pace and rhythm of the penetration he felt from both sides, filling his mouth the same time he filled his rear.

Sweat dripping over both boys, their moans, groans, and other noises bounced off the lockers. Tanaka’s eyes were glued down at the little cheerleader, flicking from Shirabu’s ass to his mouth. The sight or the smaller, messy boy turning Tanaka on even more, bringing the rugby player closer to his limit.

Shirabu, knowing Tanaka’s sighs quite well, began to bob his head faster, moving his watery-eyed gaze up to meet Tanaka’s. Their eyes interlocked, Shirabu moaned deeply, feeling the first squirt of Tanaka’s cum ribbon down his throat.

Pushing back hard, Shirabu felt the dildo press deep against his prostate, instantly bringing the cheerleader to his climax. The sound of his own cum splattered across the locker room floor sent shivers up Shirabu’s spine.

Both boys were left panting as Tanaka slowly pulled his cock out of Shirabu’s mouth. Their gazes still hooked together, blush and sweat decorating their faces, Tanaka kneeled down to Shirabu’s level.

A gentle hand came down to cup Shirabu’s face. The action left the cheerleader a little surprised, having never had his face this close to the athlete’s before. His surprise soon melted away into giddy joy as two lips pressed against his.

【 🔪 】

Kageyama sat there, wide eyed. He would have never guessed that the two actors he met yesterday would’ve had such good on-screen chemistry, given how they treated each other. Running a hand through his hair, Kageyama chuckled softly. They were actors for a reason.

Closing his laptop, the ravenette smiled to himself as he looked over his two packed suitcases. Picking one up and reaching for the other, the young man began to drag them across the apartment to the front door. An incoming phone call made him pause, however.

Hold on… A phone call?

Kageyama's heart began to beat faster, excitement flooding his entire body. Dropping both suitcases instantly, Kageyama hurried to whip his phone out of his back pocket.

Could it be Kinkcam? 

Were they calling about his audition?!


	10. X

It was Wednesday, the day Kageyama was preparing to fly back from his sister's wedding. The wedding was nice. His sister's new wife was nice as well. A pretty girl of russian descent. If Kageyama remembered correctly, she was also a model.

"Bye!" Kageyama waved to the two women as they dropped him off at the airport.

"Have a safe flight back!" Miwa and Alisa grinned. Kageyama smiled and nodded before closing the car door. He waved to the two once more as the car drove off before he turned and started dragging his luggage inside.

Getting through an airport had never been something Kageyama enjoyed; as an adult, at least. When he was younger and it was just him, Miwa, and their grandfather, it had been loads of fun, but now, being a lone adult and having the responsibility of everything on his shoulders, the fun and wonder of an airport had been sucked away.

Continually glancing from his ticket, to the different gates, Kageyama now did his best to find the right one. Having gotten through all the hectic parts, the ravenette was ready to just settle in and call Hinata and Kenma before his flight.

The boy perked up as he spotted a marker that matched with his gate. Hurrying over, his luggage clunking along behind him, Kageyama startled as his phone rang.

Of course, the young man's head went straight to the Kinkcam job. This had happened to him once before, however, as he was leaving for the airport. That call had just been Miwa, so Kageyama tried not to get his hopes too high as he moved over to a seat, taking his phone out.

Kageyama mindless glanced at his phone screen as it continued to ring. Glancing over the caller, he froze.

Eita Semi...

Kageyama stumbled back a little, landing down in the seat next to his suitcases.

No way.

...Really?

Kageyama couldn't help it as his hands began to shake a little. He was then quick to answer, shakily raising the phone up to his ear.

⠀

The young man bounced happily in his seat. His plane had still not arrived and he had just gotten off the phone with Semi. The phone was still up against his ear, however, and ringing as he waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hello," a familiar voice chirped from the other end.

"Hinata!" Kageyama's eye's lit up as he heard the redhead's voice. "Hi! I have news!"

"Oh, yeah?" Hinata's voice sounded off from the other end.

"Mhm!" Kageyama smiled, fiddled with the strings of his hoodie. "I got the job! I'm your new actor!"

"Kageyama!" Hinata cheered softly, "That's great!"

Kageyama frowned a little. Hinata didn't sound as excited as he thought he would be. "What's wrong?"

There was a pause and a shuffle on the other end before the redhead spoke again. "Well, I'm here with Kenma-"

It then clicked for Kageyama. If the ravenette had gotten the job, that meant the dyed-blond hadn't.

"Yeah," Kageyama said, the excitement dropping from his voice.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said. "I truly am happy for you, but I'm here with Kenma right now, so I'm going to be sad with him. Once you get back, we can talk, just us."

Kageyama smiled a little, "Yeah. Yeah, okay. That sounds good. My plane should be here soon, so I'll call you when I land. Lo-" Kageyama had to stop himself from dropping an l-bomb. They had only been dating for a few days. Now was not the time.

He heard Hinata giggle a little on the other end. "Love you too, silly." The redhead then hung up before any more words were exchanged.

Kageyama, good mood restored, came back to being a ball of smiles and happiness as he continued to wait for his plane, now more excited than ever to get back to his date.

【 🔪 】

Cuddled up together on the same director's folding chair, sharing the same vanity, Kageyama and Hinata dabbed their faces with beauty blenders, Hinata walking the ravenette through the process of stage makeup.

"No," Hinata grabbed the concealer away from Kageyama. "This is concealer. You're using it as bronzer."

"Well I don't know," Kageyama pouted, looking over at the redhead who was sitting so close he was basically on the ravenette's lap.

"Let me do it," Hinata tilted Kageyama's face towards him.

Friday, the date of Kageyama's first official shoot as Hinata's cast member, had rolled around. It was just Kageyama and Hinata in the makeup room, Kenma was on call in the filming room, helping boot up one of the computers.

Semi, after hearing the news of the three boys' relationship, has made some moves to get Kenma hired as Hinata's social media manager. This made the natural ravenette very happy, basically forgetting all about the cast position.

Kageyama smiled as he looked at Hinata, the shorter boy's face so close to his.

"Don't try to kiss me," Hinata sounded off.

Kageyama frowned, a little offended. "I wasn't-"

"I know you were thinking about it. Don't try to deny it."

Kageyama huffed, pouting his lips out again. Moving his gaze over to the vanity, Kageyama reached over and grabbed a flogger off it. Running his fingers through the leather, Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "I really have to use this on you?"

"Mhm," Hinata nodded, setting the makeup he was holding down and leaning back to get a good look at the work he had done to Kageyama's face. "It's a BDSM scene. Well, a soft BDSM scene."

"Soft?" Kageyama crinkled his top lip back. "You're calling this shoot soft?! I read over the script and it seems pretty-"

"Soft for vanilla standards. You do what I've been doing for about two years now, and you'll come to realize the difference between real BDSM and the vanilla idea of BDSM." Hinata grinned, getting off the chair and going over to grab his costume.

"Geez," Kageyama sounded off. The ravenette opened his mouth, ready to say more, but was interrupted by the loud bang of the makeup room door slamming open. Both boys jumped, looking to see who it was.

Semi scrambled inside, his eyes wide and his mouth running a million miles a minute as the manager mumbled and spoke to himself.

"Semi, what-" Hinata started to say, but the redhead got cut off as Semi grabbed his arm. Hinata was then dragged out of the room quickly, the door swinging shut behind him, leaving Kageyama alone in the makeup room.

More than confused, Kageyama jumped to his feet, hurrying over and making his way out into the hall. Looking up and down the corridor, the ravenette could not find his date or his date's manager. He did, however, spot Ushijima and Tendou standing outside the filming room not too far away.

"Right now, Ushi? Really?" Tendou purred teasingly, tilting his head at the CEO.

Ushijima sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's what Oikawa wanted. How could I say no?"

"Oikawa wanted a last-minute meeting with Pornhub?" Tendou cocked an eyebrow, leaning a little closer to his boss.

Ushijima's face went flush as he pushed the maroon-haired man back. "Shut up."

"Using me as a scapegoat again, hm? Tut tut... You're lucky you have money, Ushiwaka."

Kageyama jumped as that third voice sounded off from behind him. Spinning around in the doorway, the ravenette looked back to see Oikawa now perched on the chair Kageyama had occupied only five minutes earlier.

"What?! How did you-"

"I didn't want the Pornhub meeting, Tobio." Oikawa put on a pout, "I would never take away the precious chance for you to fuck your little crush."

Kageyama's face darkened with both blush and annoyance.

"Yes, I had my eye on one of their actors, Iwaizumi, but please," Oikawa scoffed. "Like I would be so unprofessional as to call for a meeting like this. This is just another basic collab deal. One that doesn't involve me."

Kageyama stood up straight, tilting his head a little and perking up. "Another collab?"

"Mhm," Oikawa drawled, getting to his feet and stretching. "I'm sure you've heard a few actors and actresses around here make comments on how money-hungry this damn company is. Believe me or don't, but Kinkcam is heading towards bankruptcy, and-"

Kageyama's eyes went wide as he looked back at the brunette.

Oikawa took a step closer to the younger man. "Yep, bankruptcy. Rumor has it this collab will turn into Pornhub absorbing Kinkcam." Oikawa smirked, lazily checking his watch before speaking again, "But what do I know? I'm only sleeping with Kinkcam's CEO."

With that, the brunette pushed past Kageyama, exiting the makeup room. "Ushiwaka~!" Kageyama heard the man coo.

Kageyama's shoulders dropped, his feet becoming heavy. The boy shuffled his way back over to vanity. He let out a long sighed, his mind running all over the place as he nudged the flogger aside, reaching for his phone and regular clothes.

Guess this means the shoot was off.


	11. XI

His hand flew up and down his cock, short yet deep breaths leaving his lips. Twisting his wrist ever so slightly with every move, Oikawa felt his fingers glaze over the ripples of his pulsing veins. 

Doing his best to stay focused and not lose himself in the moments just before his climax, the brunette reangled his phone camera. Sitting up in the office chair, Oikawa made sure only his toned stomach, cock, and thigh took up the shot.

A moan trickled out of him as his hand grew shaky, moving fast and faster up and over his member. Leaning over, drool spurted from Oikawa’s mouth and down onto his groin as a throat groan bubbled up and out of him.

Oikawa couldn't hold it back anymore. The young man gave a squeak of “I’m cumming-”, voicing his status to his viewers before his hips winced, his hand moving a million miles a minute as threads of hot cum ribboned out of him.

Oikawa let out a long breath, sitting back in the office chair. With Ushijima away at the Pornhub meeting, this gave Oikawa his whole office to himself. ‘Office Masturbation’ had seemed like a good, clickable name to title his livestream. 

Ever since the brunette signed that special contract Tendou had offered him, Oikawa was guaranteed a Kinkcam channel of his own as long as he regularly slept with the CEO. Sure, it wasn’t to most legal thing is the world, but getting exactly what he wanted just for having routine sex with a hot man-in-power? That didn’t sound too bad to Oikawa.

Moving the phone to angle up at his face, Oikawa grinned into the camera. Blowing a little kiss and wishing his viewers a good afternoon, the personal-streamer moved to tap the ‘end stream’ button.

Oikawa set his phone down on Ushijima’s desk before slumping back in his chair. Grabbing his shirt off the floor, the brunette wiped his face and body clean of sweat and cum. Dirtying a shirt wasn’t really a concern for him. He would tell Ushijima that he needed to borrow clothing from the man, the man would see Oikawa is his own clothes, get turned on, and fuck Oikawa. Perfect plan.

Smiling to himself, the brunette stood up. Reaching for his underwear on the floor, Oikawa bent over to pick them up and tug them on. They only reached his knees, however, as the door to the office suddenly opened, causing Oikawa to freeze up.

Panicking and desperately moving to cover and hide his genitals from the view of whoever was entering, Oikawa stumbled backwards, landing back down in the office chair once again. 

A chuckle came from the doorway. “Relax, relax,” Ushijima purred softly, closing the door behind him. “It’s only me.” Strolling over to lean across the desk, Ushijima tilted Oikawa’s jaw up a bit, kissing away the freaked-out expression on the brunette.

Pushing the taller man back a little, Oikawa frowned as he grew flustered. “Can you knock first?! You knew I was going to be in here!”

Ushijima cocked an eyebrow. “This is my office, sweetheart.” Ushijima then glanced down at Oikawa’s phone that still lay on the desk. Taking note of the open Kinkcam app, and the still blinking red light on screen, Ushijima smirked. “But I see that it’s now your personal filming studio.”

Oikawa let out a loud, curt huff. “Whatever. I’m done streaming anyway.” Folding his arms, the shorter man turned away from the taller one.

“Is that so?” Ushijima purred once more, his voice getting lower. Setting the few items he had in his hands atop a filing cabinet, Ushijima began to unbutton his shirt. “Then I guess that means you now have some free time on your hands.”

Oikawa blushed even more, the annoyance dropping from his expression. Turning back around to say something in response, the brunette didn’t have time to speak before the olive-haired man swooped him up and had his back pressed down on the desk.

Oikawa couldn’t meet Ushijima’s gaze, opting to stare at the man’s now-exposed collar bone instead. “E-Eager, are we?”

Ushijima let out a low chuckle as he leaned in to bite the shorter man’s ear lobe. “Mm, don’t act like I’m the only one who wants this, Oikawa.”

Opening his mouth to fire back a retort, Oikawa couldn’t help but cut himself off with a short whimper. Reaching up to grip Ushijima’s now-bare shoulders as the man above him shrugged his shirt off completely, Oikawa craned his neck back.

Running his hands across the larger man’s muscular upper body, the sound of a belt coming undone and pants becoming unzipped sent a shiver of excitement up Oikawa’s spine. Blush came onto the brunette’s cheeks as he finally managed to blink up and meet Ushijima’s gaze.

“Now who’s eager?” Ushijima crooned, moving his lips to work along Oikawa’s jaw. The young man below him let another moan fall from his lips.

“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa groaned softly. His eyes then went wide and his voice became higher as Oikawa felt a few fingers prode at his entrance. The brunette dropped his voice back down into a growl. “There’s no way I’m letting you finger me without lube.”

“Alright,” Ushijima smirked, shifting his body and quickly shoving two fingers into Oikawa’s mouth. “Then suck.”

Oikawa felt his stomach melt by the commanding way Ushijima conducted himself. His eyes dropped as the brunette instantly began to suck and slurp on the two digitals shoved deep between his lips. 

Giving himself in to the moment, Oikawa began to bob his head, his lips tracing up and down the CEO’s fingers. Pulling out to the last knuckle before ducking his head and taking them all the way, Oikawa moaned, his eyes gently drifting all the way shut.

“You play hard to get at first, but as soon as someone becomes demanding, you turn into a little submissive slut, huh?” Ushijima titled his head down at Oikawa, his eyes fixed on the young man’s mouth. Feeling himself growing more and more stiff, Ushijima was quick to press his boner against Oikawa’s rear, letting the smaller male know how aroused he was.

Oikawa let out a squeak as he felt the dominant man’s erect cock push against him. Pulling off the pair of fingers in his mouth, the brunette began to pant. “Please,” Oikawa begged, “Please fuck me, Ushiwaka.”

“Hm?” Ushijima raised an eyebrow, taking his fingers and lowering them down. Circling the shorter man’s entrance with his own saliva, Ushijima spoke again. “Who’s Ushiwaka?”

Oikawa let out a frustrated grunt, leaning his head back over the edge of the desk. “M’Sorry, Master.”

Ushijima let out a pleased growl, shoving his two fingers into Oikawa. “Good boy.”

The melted feeling in Oikawa’s stomach returned as the slimmer man felt his sexual partner start to thrust and scissor his fingers into him. Arching his back up off the desk as Ushijima thrust a third finger into him, Oikawa’s moans got choked up and stuck in his throat.

Pounding his fingers into Oikawa’s ass, Ushijima began to pant and groan as well, his arousal becoming almost unbearable. Fed up, Ushijima removed his digits, once again shoving them in Oikawa’s mouth. “Clean,” he ordered.

A lustful blush still painted on his face, Oikawa drowsily and sloppily worked his lips over the man’s three fingers once again. As soon as they entered, however, they were gone as Ushijima sloshed the spit over his cock.

One hand pinned above Oikawa’s shoulder, the other now gripped tightly at the young man’s hip. Holding Oikawa steady, Ushijima wasted no time roughly thrusting into the submissive.

A loud moan erupted from the brunette, his eyes growing wide as Ushijima hit his prostate on the first thrust, sending a jolt through Oikawa’s entire body. The man on the desk dug his nails into the CEO’s back, feeling slow, yet powerful and deep thrusts begin.

The rough, powerful force behind Ushijima’s thrusts was something Oikawa was used to, but they still never failed to please him. Watching Ushijima’s muscles tense up with each move was enough to make Oikawa cum alone, but add on the constant, forcefully pleasurable attention to his prostate, and the young man felt ready to burst over and over again.

“You think,” Ushijima groaned and panted, “that you can just stream in my office,” another grunt, “and not pay the price?”

Oikawa couldn’t elicit any form of response other than a pleasured whimper.

Ushijima smirked, letting out a moan of his own. “I bet you wanted me to find you, hm? With your cock in your hand, playing with yourself for your viewers. Hmm? Is that what you wanted?” Ushijima gave a hard thrust, making Oikawa jump a little and whine loudly. “Fucking slut.”

A small smile graced Oikawa’s lips as the smaller male squinted up at the man on top of him. “Master’s slut,” he squeaked out. 

Ushijima growled, a smile forming on his face as well. Straightening up a little and moving the hand that wasn’t latching on to Oikawa’s hip, Ushijima forced it down around Oikawa’s neck. The speed of his thrusts picked up, the same rough and deep power behind them.

Oikawa’s eyes rolled back into his head, losing himself in the moment. Feeling Ushijima thrust in and out, in and out so passionately was sending the brunette’s mind to places he didn’t know existed.

Shifting his hand to force Oikawa’s mouth open, Ushijima felt a lustful blush raise high on his own cheeks as he spat down onto the submissive’s tongue. Hearing the moan this pulled from Oikawa, Ushijima couldn’t help but roll his eyes in pleasure. 

“Ushi-” Oikawa sounded off, his voice gurgled and strained, mixed with a moan and a gasp for air. “I’m-”

Ushijima blushed deeper as he felt the hot, sticky splash of Oikawa’s cum leak up onto his stomach. Driving down into the younger man even hard, Ushijima lost himself in a fit of grunts and low moans before he gave one final, rough thrust deep inside Oikawa.

The feeling of his own cum bubbling around his cock inside the man below him made Ushijima smile. Not caring to pull out, Ushijima just panted and he leaned over the brunette. Leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Oikawa’s drool-covered lips, Ushijima reached for his phone as well. 

Picking up the submissive’s phone, once again noting the blinking red light on the open Kinkcam app, and flipping the camera around to the back one, Ushijima angled it towards Oikawa’s expression of afterglow.

“Thank your viewers for sticking around for the special stream,” Ushijima cooed, brushing sweat-soaked hair off Oikawa’s forehead as a look of shock overtook him.

【 🔪 】

Kageyama’s eyes seemed to be frozen in place as they stared down at the laptop screen, wide and coated in disbelief. Kenma, who sat next to him in the Kinkcam cafeteria, seemed to share the same expression.

“What,” Kageyama started, slowly closing the laptop after clicking off the Kinkcam website.

“The,” Kenma continued and as he turned to look at Kageyama.

“Fuck,” both boys finished.


	12. XII

Light danced across the table as it poured in through the window in the back of Sugawara’s Cafe, three Kinkcam employees sitting around it. Hinata hummed, his lips wrapped around the metal straw of an iced coffee, his feet kicking back and forth under his chair. Kageyama and Kenma sat on either side of him, each swirling a stir stick in their darker, hotter drinks.

It had been two weeks since Kageyama and Hinata’s shoot had been canceled last minute for the Pornhub meeting. Due to Hinata’s packed schedule, Kinkcam hadn’t been able to work Kageyama back in. 

Kageyama and Hinata, of course, were bummed out about this, but more small dates between them and Kenma did a lot to boost the boy’s spirits. Roller skating, bowling, and a little beach-side carnival served as the start for many wonderful memories and inside jokes between the three young men. 

After hearing the rumors from Oikawa, Kageyama had immediately called Kenma down to the Kinkcam cafeteria. Kageyama filled Kenma in on everything, and, after talking it out some, Kenma proposed that they not tell Hinata.

“If anything official were to happen, he would be the first to know.” Kenma had argued. “He’s Kinkcam’s golden boy. I highly doubt they’re going to lead him out of anything important.”

Kageyama couldn’t help but agree with the dyed blond. He signed on to the idea of not telling Hinata, but that only left an awkward feeling between the three. Maybe it was just Kageyama, but he left like he was withholding something major from the orangette, even if it was just a rumor.

If they did tell their date, however, Kageyama thought, all he would do was worry, and Kageyama didn’t know how he could handle seeing someone so cute in such distress.

Kageyama’s thoughts continued to rush with hypotheticals and worries until Hinata’s voice piped up, pulling the ravenette back to reality.

“Hey, guys?” The redhead from his left to his right, from Kageyama to Kenma.

“Hm?” Both men glanced up from their phones and over towards Hinata.

“Will you go apartment hunting with me with me today?”

Kageyama’s eyes grew a little wider as he blinked. “A-Apartment hunting...?”

“How come?” Kenma tilted his head, slipping his phone into his pocket and giving this conversation the entirety of his attention. “I like your current apartment.”

“Yeah!” Kageyama blushed. “There are a lot of memories we made there…”

Kenma rolled his eyes, letting out a little groan. “You’re making it sound like we’ve banged in every room or something.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama blushed, with Kageyama scoffing and Hinata giggling.

“No, no!” Hinata waved his hand, still giggling a little. “I just want something that’s a little closer to work and a little bigger. You two have been staying over a lot, and I think it would be nice to have two bathrooms and maybe an extra bedroom.”

Kageyama blush faded, a little frown forming on his lips. “Don’t get a bigger place just because of us…”

“Yeah,” Kenma joined in again, “You don’t have to spend money like that just to convenience us.”

Hinata chuckled and rolled his eyes. “No, guys. It’s not just because of you. I’ve kind of always hated the location of my apartment. And I have plenty of money to spend on whatever I want. Or,” Hinata wiggled his eyebrows, “Whatever  _ you two _ want, my little sugar babies.”

It's Kenma's turn to join Kageyama in blushing, both young men slumping over the table, their faces in their hands.

【 🔪 】

The sun hung low in the sky, now pink and barely visible behind the trees that lined the city park. Hinata took a deep breath, a smile plastered on his face as he walked, hand-in-hand, between Kenma and Kageyama. 

The three had just finished their first day of apartment hunting. After checking three places off the list of ones Hinata wanted to look at, it had been Kenma’s idea to grab dinner and then take a walk in the park.

“It’s just around his corner,” Kenma noted, pointing up ahead. “I used to come here as a kid. I liked the view.”

“I bet it served as a nice background for your video games.” Kageyama laughed to himself.

Kenma smirked, rolling his eyes. “Mhm, mhm. Okay, Tobio.”

“It’s really pretty!” Hinata sounded off, letting go of his dates as he dashed forward, rounding the corner and hurrying up onto the bridge. The white-painted wood stood over a river, one that flowed all the way through the park.

“It is quite pretty,” Kageyama nodded, stuffing both his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. “Especially with the sunset reflecting in the water.

Kenma smiled, running a hand through his hair. “I told you, Tobio.”

“Hush.” Kageyama smiled back, jokingly elbowing his friend in the side.

The two men continued to chuckle as they walked up behind Hinata, leaning against the railing and glancing down in the reflections that danced on the water.

Hinata, who had suddenly gone very quiet. rest his head on his arms, which were now folded and propped up on the bridge’s railing.

“You alright?” Kageyama asked softly, reaching over to gently pet the boy’s fluffy mess of orange hair.

Hinata gave a small nod, his eyes fixed forward on the treeline. The shortest boy then stood up, stepping back to get a good look at both Kenma and Kageyama.

“I have something to ask you guys,” Hinata said, his eyes glowing hopefully. 

Kenma and Kageyama, nervous at how serious the usually goofy boy was acting, slowly turned around to face him. “Yeah…”

“Will you…” Hinata blushed, fidgeting with his fingers. “Will you guys be my boyfriends?”

There was a little pause, the evening suddenly filling with silence as Kenma and Kageyama just blinked back at the orangette. 

“I…” Kenma started, slowly taking another step towards Hinata.

“Um,” Kageyama blushed, copying Kenma’s action.

“Of course!” The two taller boys then swooped in, each planting a soft kiss on either side of Hinata’s face.

⠀

Their bodies were cold, but their breath and blush was hot, their hands fumbling all over each other as they rustled around in the back of Hinata’s car. 

“Are we really going to do it here?” Kageyama asked, his voice quivering a little as he looked out the window at the city park’s parking lot.

“We’ve done it dressed as demons.” Kenma breathed out, pulling back from a heated kiss with Hinata. “How is this worse?”

“That was for work, and there was supposed to be people watching us,” Kageyama mumbled, sitting up a little as Hinata shifted onto his lap. The ravenette let out a soft moan as Hinata’s lips met with his collarbone.

“There’s nobody watching us here!” Kenma growled softly, his finger delicately working Hnata’s nipples. 

“There’s a group of teenagers staring at us from the sidewalk!” Kageyama half-yelled-half-moaned.

“Fuck,” Kenma and Hinata sounded off at the same time, both of them stopping their actions and sitting up.

“Continue at my place?” Hinata asked as he wiped his mouth, Kenma and Kageyama shuffling to gather up the lost clothing. 

“You have your Pornhub x Kinkcam collab tomorrow,” Kenma sighed, reminding the orangette of the collab deal that had been publicly announced that same morning.

Kageyama groaned, leaning his head against the car seat. “Fuck your stupid work schedule.”

Hinata pouted as he pulled his shirt back on. “Kinkcam is such a cock-block.”

“Which is ironic,” Kenma breathed out, crawling into the passenger's seat. “C’mon,” Kenma motioned for Hinata to get back in the driver’s seat. “We’ll just finish this later.”


	13. XIII

“There sure are a lot of people…” Kageyama mumbles to Kenma as the two walk through the studio. It was time for Hinata’s collaboration shoot with Pornhub, and he had asked for his two boyfriends to come on set with him.

The two boyfriends, Kageyama and Kenma, were currently on the hunt for the little orangette through the studio floor. 

“I don’t recognize the majority of these people,” Kageyama sounded off again, shoving his hands further into the pocket of his hoodie.

“I think they’re all Pornhub people.” Kenma peeked into the locker room. “He’s not here.”

“Yeah… But why are they all dressed up? They’re suits and stuff. They’re not the ones on camera.” Kageyama let out a nervous huff as he and Kenma approached the makeup room.

“Hinata?” Kenma asked, wrapping his knuckles gently on the closed door. 

There was a muffled shuffle that came from the other side before the door was yanked open. A tall, tan man with brown hair and a tough expression stepped out before Kageyama and Kenma. The man bore nothing but a towel around his waist, his arms holding a pile of clothes.

“Excuse me,” he said, voice deep and holding a gruff, yet seductive edge.

Kageyama blushed and nodded as he and Kenma immediately stepped aside, giving the man room to move out into the hallway.

As the man walked further away, Kageyama dropped his head to whisper in Kenma’s ear. “D-Do you think that’s Hinata’s filming partner?!”

Kenma was quick to nod. “Oh, I know it is. I would recognize him anywhere. That’s Tatsuki Washio.”

“You guys made it!” A voice chirped from inside the makeup room. Kageyama and Kenma were soon wrapped up in a hug as a familiar little redhead popped out into the hall.

“Of course we made it,” Kenma blushed and patted Hinata’s hair.

“You must be the new boyfriends?” Someone asked, quite loudly, from inside the makeup room. Following Hinata’s footsteps, two men in black suits with dull gold ties joined the three in the hallway. Kageyama immediately took note of mens’ broad builds and the little ear pieces they both wore.

“We are,” Kageyama nodded, extending a hand. It had been just last night, the night the “boyfriends” label had become official, that Hinata had announced his relationship publicly. “Are you here with Pornhub?”

One man, the one with frosted white tips, smirked and chuckled as he shook Kageyama’s hand. “You don’t recognize me? Seems like your other boyfriend does.” He pointed over at Kenma.

“You’re Koutarou Bokuto, Pornhub’s CEO,” Kenma nodded, his voice fringed with nerves as he shook Bokuto’s hand as well.

Kageyama’s eyes went wide. _This_ ? This person was the CEO? _Really_?

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kenma continued, barely holding stable eye-contact with the man. “I’m Kenma, and I’m not dating Kageyama.”

Bokuto let out a little huff of amusement. “Well, my apologies then.” The CEO then motioned with his thumb to the black haired man standing beside him. “This is Mr. Akaashi. He’s my assistant, and there’s something he’s gotta let you know. I’ll let you three talk as I take Hinata back to finish getting ready.”

And with that, Bokuto’s arms found it’s way over Hinata’s shoulders and guided the shortest man back into the makeup room. Hinata did his best to kiss both Kageyama and Kenma on the cheek before he was whisked away, but only managed to rub his lips across Kenma’s nose before he was whisked away.

Akaashi cleared his throat, stepping forward to shake Kageyama and Kenma’s hands. “It’s nice to meet you both, but I do have to let you know that it’s Pornhub’s policy not to let romantic partners on set unless they are in the scene.”

Kageyama, dumbfounded by the situation he now found himself in, just stuttered, unable to form any words as his mind processed what was happening around him.

“Really?” Kenma raised an eyebrow before pointing down to the half to where a man with dirty blond hair and a suit that matched Bokuto and Akaashi’s now had his tongue down Washio’s throat. “Then why is that man here with Washio?”

“Mr. Washio,” Akaashi corrected, his remaining still. “And that man in Mr. Konoha. He’s just helping Mr. Washio get warmed up. Pay no attention to them and let me escort out of the studio.”

“I would like to speak with Eita Semi please.” Kenma growled, his eyes dropping into a glare.

“Mr. Semi is out sick,” Akaashi sighed, tilting his head to the side. “Now, please, let’s get going.”

“Those Pornhub guys really rubbed me the wrong way.” Kageyama pouted as he slid down in his chair. The two had found their way into a spare meeting room a couple of floors beneath the filming studio.

“Ironic,” Kenma drawled as he flipped through the cable box that was connected to the only TV in the room. “Since we can’t watch the stream in the studio, let’s just watch it here.” Kenma queued up Hinata’s channel on Kinkcam.com, clicking on the livestream that had yet to start.

“How did you know that Washio guy?” Kageyama asked, looking over at Kenma as he raised an eyebrow.

“He was my go-to before I found Hinata,” was all Kenma could fit in before a living room scene replaced the loading screen on the TV. “It’s starting!”

【 🔪 】

Hinata lay on the couch, stretched out on his stomach and scrolling through his phone. The young man hummed softly to himself as he kicked his feet in the air. He emitted a giggle as a text came through and popped up on his phone.

Sitting up to answer it, Hinata suddenly jumped off the couch as the door to his small apartment burst open.

"HINATA!" The front slammed against the wall before banging a shut, an angry man with dark brown stomping his way through and throwing his jacket and key to the side. "What the fuck do you think you've been doing?!"

Hinata, who had gone white in the face and had backed up all the way to the other side of the room, just opened and closed his mouth. The boy was scared and at a loss for words, confused and upset by the sudden, dramatic entrance his boyfriend had made.

"CHEATING ON ME?!" His boyfriend stormed around the couch, his feet heavy on the floor and he made his way over to Hinata.

Hinata's eyes grew wider as he came to understand his boyfriend's demeanor. "W-Washio, I-"

"Shut up!" Washio dipped a hand down, grabbing the collar of Hinata's yellow hoodie. With one fluid motion, the brown haired man lifted Hinata up and tossed him onto the couch. Washio's rage didn't stop him from noticing the phone that slipped out of Hinata's hand, however.

Bending down to pick it up, his breathing still heavy and laced with anger, Washio flicked through the notifications and messages on screen. A thick laugh sounded off from Washio as he leaned his head back, a hand clapping over his face as the phone dropped to the floor once more.

"Really?! You're texting them right fucking now?!! REALLY?!" Washio quickly leaned forward, his hands on either side of Hinata's thighs, his face mere inches away from the smaller man's. "You little slut."

Hinata's eyes, now brimmed with tears of shame and guilt, flickered shut as the boy was too afraid to make eye contact with his partner.

"Why?" Washio asked, a strained smile spreading across his lips, his eyes wide and starting to water as well. "Why the fuck would you do something like this, huh?"

The older man's hands snaked up in Hinata's hair, gripping it tightly and pulling Hinata's head back so the redhead was forced to look his boyfriend in the eye.

"Was I not enough for you? Did you need something more?" Washio continued, a tear falling down and over his cheek.

Washio then stopped, his expression dropping blank and his hands releasing from his boyfriend's hair as he stood up.

"Take that hoodie off." Washio's voice was cold and calm now, having lost all it's passion, anger, and sadness. "Now."

Hinata, who had become a shaking, sobbing messing on the couch, shivered at the order from his partner. Not wanting to upset the man any more, the little redhead hurried to strip off the article clothing, leaving himself in only his underwear now.

Washio, running a hand through his hair, let out a cool laugh. The man's soon found themselves traveling down to his pants. His fingers worked to undo his belt buckle and zipper, his eyes transfixed on the drool and tear covered figure that was his soon-to-be-ex boyfriend.

"So," Washio started, yanking his belt out so fast that the leather slapped across Hinata's face with a **_thwap_**. "The past few times we've done this, have you thought about them instead?"

The brown haired man let his belt drop to the floor before he shoved a hand down into his boxers. His free hand moving to grip Hinata's hair once again and yank him closer, Washio wasted no time pulling his cock out and rubbing the soft flesh across Hinata's wet lips.

"Make me hard."

Hinata, eyes trained on Washio's soft cock, slowly parted his lips. His sniffles died down as the young man moved in, wrapping his lips tightly around Washio tip as he gently started to suck.

"Now," Washio sounded off, the hand in Hinata's hair tightening its grip and shoving the boy closer to his pelvis, forcing him to take more of his cock in. "When we do stuff like this, do you think of them instead? Do you think of their voice ordering you around? Of them getting you all hot and horny? Do you think of their cock in your mouth? Huh?"

Washio let out a pleasured groan, his head leaning back slightest bit as he felt himself grow and get harder in Hinata's mouth. Giving a little thrust, Washio smirked as Hinata gagged a bit. "Am I already too much for you? Only at half mast and you're already gagging. I bet their cock couldn't do that to you."

Washio, now clamping both of his on either side of Hinata's head, quickly flipped the pair around. Now sitting back on the couch with Hinata in between his legs, the man began to use Hinata's mouth and head as if it was a fleshlight.

Hands plastered over the redhead's ears, Washio smiled with gritted teeth and bobbed HInata's head up and down over his steadily growing erection. The spit and slobber left over from the boy's frightful sobbing made for a great lube, allowing Washio to work with ease.

Sweat began to bead across the brown haired man's forehead as he felt the tip of his now fully-hard cock hit the back of Hinata's throat with each movement. Hinata's lips and cheeks were pressed tight against Washio's throbbing member, sending waves of pleasure through the man.

His smile dropped and his eyes crinkled shut as Washio dialed in, focusing hard to get himself to climax. Fingernails now digging in to the sides of Hinata's head, Washio grunted and moaned in pleasure, his body feeling hot and hips starting to shake.

Pulling Hinata's head down so the boy's lips were flush with his pelvis, Washio began to thrust his hips upward. Strong and powerful thrusts came at a surprising speed as the man began to cum, riding out his orgasm in Hinata's mouth and down his throat.

His muscles loosened and his arms dropped after Washio pushed Hinata's head off of him. The man sat back on the couch, panting and wiping his build up of sweat away.

Hinata sat back on his heels, staring down at the ground. The boy ran the back of his hand over his mouth, discarding the added spit and slobber. Before he could process what had just happened, however, Hinata found himself tumbling backwards onto his back as Washio's foot met with his bare chest.

Propping himself up onto his elbows, Hinata looked onward as Washio knelt down off the couch. Hinata didn't stay up for long as Washio soon pushed the young man back down.

Positioning himself over the redhead, Washio kept his hand pressed against Hinata's chest, keeping him down as the brown haired man roughly yanked off his underwear. The sewn together fabric managed to tear in the process, but this wasn't a concern to either man at the moment

Tossing the ripped article of clothing behind them, Washio smiled and brought his lips down against Hinata's neck. With soft and gentle movements, Hinata's boyfriends slowly peppered his neck in kisses. Washio's newly calm composure scared Hinata even more than when the man had been a ball of anger.

"You really fucked up, you know?" Washio's voice was sweet and smooth, his fingertips finding their way around Hinata's small erection. Hinata let out a gasp, a shiver running up his spine. Fear and excitement flooded through the smaller boy.

"When I touch you gently like this, this is what you like best, no?" Washio asked, his lips moving down to leave supple kisses across Hinata's chest, his eyes flicking up to meet Hinata's. "And you probably think of them more when I do what you like best."

The gentle touching to Hinata's little cock ceased and was soon replaced that a tough hand squeezing it. This pulled a yelp out of Hinata, the boy's back instantly arching off the floor and bumping Washio's lips away.

Irritated by this, Washio lost his gentle touch completely. Hand still wrapped tightly around Hinata's cock, Washio slowly began to move in a jerking motion. Without any form of lube to help, Washio could only imagine how it might be painful for the little redhead, and this only fueled his lustful rage.

Crawling further over Hinata's cowering form, Washio planted his left hand above Hinata's right shoulder, keeping himself sturdy while simultaneously trapping the redhead. Continuing to slowly jerk Hinata off, Washio scooped up Hinata's hips with his.

Now on his knees with Hinata's thighs propped up on his, Washio let a growl loose, his eyes burning down into Hinata's. Luckily for the younger man, Washio's cock was still slick with salvia as it positioned itself outside Hinata's entrance.

Wasting no time, Washio thrust hard up into Hinata, a gurgled **_squelch_** sounding off. Hinata felt himself melt at this simple action. His stomach sank and his eyelids drifted down, his mouth going slack as a soft moan bubbled up out of him.

Washio began to thrust gently as he found the proper position that would bring him the most pleasure. Watching Hinata's facial expression contort as he thrust deep, Washio knew he had found the sweet spot.

Washio moved both his hands away from their previous tasks as he pinned down Hinata's wrists above the boy's head. WIth the angle and positioning just right, Washio got to pounding away.

His thighs slapped against Hinata's rear as he thrust deep and hard into the redhead. The slap that each of his movements gave off only encouraged Washio to go harder. The brown haired man was quick to lose himself in the moment.

His eyes glossed over as lust overtook the control of his body. His cock pounded in and out of Hinata and his entrance, leaving both men drooling, moaning messes. Washio's sweat dripped off of him, landing down on Hinata and mixing with his.

The air in the room grew hot around the pleasured sounds and lust-filled atmosphere. Washio grunted, biting his lower lip as his eyes clenched shut once again. With Hinata's ass gripping him so perfectly, and having came once before already, it was hard for the brown haired man to keep his climax under control.

Much to his displeasure, Washio's thrusts were quick to grow sloppy, but it didn't seem to impact Hinata. The redhead beneath him was a reborn mess again, babbling out sounds of pleasure as cum spurted out over his and Washio's stomachs.

An evil smile slipping onto his lips, Washio moved even hard, thrusting down into Hinata. Pounding deep against the boy's prostate again and again, Hinata's overstimulated cries drove Washio over the edge.

Cum burst out of him, a long, low moan accompanying it. Washio's whole body twitched as the intense wave of pleasure washed all over him. This was by far the best orgasm the man had ever felt.

With Washio now pulling out, all the emotions he had felt pre-lust came flooding back to him. His heart broke as he looked down at the panting boy on the floor. His cheating boyfriend.

Washio tucked himself back into his pants and fixed his shirt as he got to his feet. Reaching over for the discarded yellow hoodie and ripped underwear, Washio tossed them on top of Hinata's cum-covered stomach.

"Clean up and then get the fuck out," was all Washio choked out before excusing himself out of the living room.


	14. XIV

Kageyama took a deep breath and he heaved the last cardboard box from Kenma’s car onto the stack he had formed in Hinata’s new kitchen. Kageyama and Kenma had spent their afternoon loading boxes and furniture out from Hinata and Kenma’s cars and into the first-floor living space.

It had been about a week since Hinata’s shoot with Washio, and the redhead had managed to sign on for the apartment of his dreams. Two bedrooms, two full bathrooms, an office, a living room, a kitchen, and a mudroom. This place truly did check off everything Hinata had on his list. 

Stretching and letting out a tired sigh, Kageyama couldn’t help but yawn as he headed out to help Hinata and Kenma finish off the load in Hinata’s car. Kageyama didn’t get too far though, for as soon as he rounded the corner to exit the apartment, a large mattress was shoved through the front door. 

“Help,” the two boys on the other side croaked, doing their best to push the large object further into the apartment.

“You have the most muscles out of any of us, Kageyama.” Kenma groaned. “Put them to use!”

Kageyama couldn’t help but smile as he positioned himself along the mattress. Gripping onto the cloth, the ravenette pushed from the side. A few more minutes of pushing, pulling, and labored breathing, and the mattress was safely inside the apartment, laying out on the living room floor. 

Kageyama knelt down next to it, catching his breath. Kenma let out a long groan as he flopped backwards, sprawling out over the bed piece. 

“Um, guys?” Hinata called from the hallway. “I need some more help.” Both men perked up immediately, looking over in the direction of the front door. Scrambling to their feet, Kageyama and Kenma hurried over, exiting the living room and b-lining for the door. 

Then they both stopped. 

Hinata stood in the doorway, the light from the hallway causing a glow to form around his figure. Kageyama gulped, a blush instantly igniting high in his cheeks. Kenma, next to him, felt his stomach drop. Both boys had a feeling that something serious was about to happen.

“So,” Hinata started, looking down as he fidgeted with his fingers. “I know we’ve only been dating for a week, but-”

Kageyama felt his heart drop. He was about to be broken up with. He could feel like. Kageyama’s soul left his body, leaving the tallest man pale and breathless. The relationship and life of his dreams was about to disappear.

“It’s totally okay if you say no,” Hinata continued, his glues still glued downward as his voice gently started to shake, “but I would really really like it if you two moved in with me.”

【 🔪 】

Warm hands traced over sweaty sides, pants and groans breaking in the air of the new apartment. Kageyama sat back on the mattress in the living room, his hands tangled in Hinata’s hair as the orangette worked his cock with his lips. Kageyama’s skin was crawling with pleasure from the tight grip of the smallest boy’s mouth mixed with the moans he gave off, moans brought on by Kenma’s tongue.

On the other end of the mattress lay Kenma himself, stretched out on his stomach with his hands gripping Hinata’s thighs. The dyed-blond worked his lips and tongue against and around Hinata’s entrance, making sure to tease the redhead as much as possible.

Feeling his boyfriend’s tongue slip inside him for the first time, Hinata’s eyes shot open. A loud moan was pulled out of him, his gaze drifting up to meet his other boyfriend’s. Hinata felt Kageyama’s hand trace through his hair, coaxing him to suck a little harder. The redhead complied.

Kageyama emitted a grunt through gritted teeth, his eyelids drooping, heavy with lust as he watched the two boys before him commit such perverted acts. The ravenette felt his cock twitch in Hinata’s mouth, and it was obvious that Hinata felt it too. 

Hinata bobbed his head faster, his hands moving to rub Kageyama’s balls and the base of his cock. His tongue pressed firmly on the underside of the large member, Hinata then slowly pulled all the way off.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Kageyama’s, Hinata whined with pleasure as he gently brought his lips and tongue down to lightly tease the ravenette’s tip. Kageyama’s hips began to shake at the soft and supple touching. 

A tongue swiping over his tip was too much for Kageyama, and the man found himself tightening his grip in the redhead’s hair and forcing his head down to take his full length in. Hinata gagged as Kageyama’s cock hit the back of his throat, but soon gave in, sucking his cheeks in and bobbing his head as best he could under Kageyama’s control.

The ravenette leaned his head back, his forehead beaded with sweat as groans tumbled from his lips. His thighs moved in to gently squeeze his boyfriend’s head. Kageyama bucked his hips up into Hinata’s mouth, pushing himself in even further. Holding the redhead in place with both his hands and his thighs, Kageyama moaned loudly as he came.

Hinata, feeling Kageyama’s cum spurt out and trickle down his throat, moaned around the man’s member. A growl came from behind him and soon the smallest male felt two fingers join the tongue that was still buried in his entrance.

Instinctively, Hinata pushed back against this new feeling. Focusing more on the pleasure he was receiving from behind, the boy barely noticed as Kageyama released him from his grip and pulled out of his mouth.

Hinata’s moans sounded off louder as there was nothing to muffle them with now. Brought on by Kenma’s tongue and finger-fucking, Hinata felt himself draw closer to that familiar edge. Desperate for a release, the orangette poured himself into Kenma’s movements.

The dyed-blond grunted and whimpered, his eyes glued shut as he did his best to bring pleasure to his boyfriend. Tongue pressed deep inside Hinata’s ass, Kenma thrust his fingers faster, working to reach that sweet spot he knew would bring Hinata to orgasm.

Kenma felt Hinata’s thigh twitch in his grasp, and this excited him. Digging his fingernails into Hinata’s pale flesh, the natural ravnette added a third finger to the mix. This did the trick. With his hips flexing back to push his rear further against Kenma’s mouth, it wasn’t long before strands of cum came ribboning out of the boy and onto the bare mattress below. 

Kageyama, who was not too far off, finally had control of his breathing again as he watched the show that played out before him. Sitting back, his legs still spread, the tallest man blushed heavily as the sight of Hinata orgasming brought on his second boner. 

The other two men soon collapsed onto the bed piece, both of them blushing, panting messes. After taking a moment to catch their breath, Hinata soon rolled over, his remaining hard-on still quite apparent.

“Kenma,” he spoke up softly, looking over at the dyed-blond, “c’mere.” The redhead motioned the third boy over. “Remember what you told me a few days ago?” Hinata continued.

Kenma's face instantly erupted into a deep, red blush. “That’s supposed to just stay between you and me.”

Hinata grinned, sitting up and leaning forward to gently kiss his boyfriend’s forehead. “You can’t have secrets in a relationship like ours. That’s not healthy.”

Kenma sighed at Hinata’s words, glancing over the redhead’s shoulder at Kageyama. “Fine.”

Hinata, who also turned to look at Kageyama, grinned wider. “Kenma wants to try bottoming!”

Kenma went stiff, a glare creeping across his gaze. “You don’t have to just out right say it like that…”

Kageyama covered his mouth, chuckling at the dyed-blond’s reaction. “That’s not really a surprise. Considering your old attraction to Washio, that is.”

“Shut up,” Kenma’s expression darkened yet again, embarrassment with a touch of anger taking over him.

Hinata giggled, peppering Kenma’s cheek in kisses. “You’re cute. Now let’s do this.” Laying back once again, Hinata positioned himself perfectly on the mattress before motioning for Kenma to mount him.

“You’ve had partners in the past, yeah? Have you ever done this with them?” Hinata asked, gently rubbing Kenma’s arm as the young man carefully straddled his stomach. Kenma gave a little nod and Hinata smiled. “So the feeling won’t be new to you! That’s good.”

“Kageyama,” Hinata then craned his neck to glance back at his other boyfriend once more. “Can you grab the lube? It’s in one of the boxes in the kitchen.”

The ravenette nodded as he got to his feet. Walking his bare form through the new apartment, it didn’t take the man long to find the blue bottle, his horny-sense kicking in. Returning to the living room, Kageyama couldn’t help but blush at the sight of Kenma leant over Hinata, the two of them wrapped up in a soft make-out session. 

Tossing the bottle down next to Hinata after spurting out a dollop into his own hand, Kageyama sat back down on the mattress. Sloshing the lube over his erect cock, the ravenette prepared for round-two of his private show.

Kenma pulled back from Hinata’s lips, slowly sitting up. The slight bit of anger that the dyed-blond had felt before was now replaced with nerves as he looked at his boyfriend, an infamous bottom, who was going to top just for him. Kenma felt both honored and ashamed as he thought about it.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, as two lubed up fingers came to prod at his entrance. Kenma gasped a little, arching his back a bit as attention was brought to that spot of his that had been neglected for so long.

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked, his voice soft and gentle. Kenma nodded, biting down on his bottom lip.

Hinata’s hands soon found their way to Kenma’s hips, holding the older boy gently in place as he lifted him up. Kenma nodded down at Hinata, responding to the boy's raised eyebrow, a nonverbal ask for consent. Then Kenma felt it.

The boy reached out and gripped onto Hinata’s arms, his head tilting backwards, mouth falling slack, and eyes closing as the redhead’s cock slowly pushed into him. Sinking all the way down, Kenma shivered and stiffened up. It wasn’t that it felt bad, it just felt different.

Kenma had been used to being on top and being in Hinata’s current position for close to a year now, that the feeling of anal penetration had lost itself in his memory. But boy was it glorious.

His bottom-instincts seemed to come back to him and Kenma soon had his fingers tangled with Hinata’s, pressing the redhead’s hands back into the mattress as he leaned forward. Kenma’s hips moved in sync with Hinata’s as he bounced and ground on the boy beneath him. 

Kenma emitted moans and groans of pleasure left and right as he found the perfect angle. With Hinata’s cock thrusting deep inside him and hitting his prostate perfectly, it wasn’t hard for the dyed-blond to get lost in a new cloud of lust.

The oldest male was so lost in fact, that he barely noticed when the position changed. With a quick, fluid motion, Kenma was now laying on his back, legs spread wide around Hinata’s sides, the redhead now thrusting into him. 

Hinata, who has taken note of Kageyama’s feverish masturbation session behind the pair, and thought it was only fair that the third wheel to their tricycle join in on the fun as well. This new position gave the ravenette access to his favorite spot on Hinata’s body.

Immediately noticing the change, Kageyama was quick to act, bouncing up and crawling forward on the mattress. His hands found their way to Hinata’s hips, his lubed up cock now poking at the smallest boy’s entrance.

Pushing in and past Hinata’s tight ring of muscle, Kageyama leaned forward, his lips gluing themselves to Hinata’s neck. It wasn’t long before Kageyama’s thrusts paired up with Hinata’s, the three boyfriends now moving like a synced up machine.

The stench of sex was thick in the air, pleasured moans and squelches adding a silver lining. All three boys were completely lost in the moment, muscles flexing and relaxing with each of their movements.

Prostates now being pounded as things started to pick up in pace and power, the moans grew in volume. At this point, there was no way in hell that their new neighbors couldn’t hear them. 

Kenma’s eyes rolled back in his head, his heart beating a million miles a second. The man was on cloud nine, feeling Hinata now mercilessly thrusting in and out of him. With his sweet spot under attack, Kenma’s back arched high off the bed, no longer able to hold back the flood that was his orgasm. 

Tightening around his redheaded lover, Kenma’s whimpers became high pitched as a hot load of cum shot out onto his stomach, a splash of it hitting Hinata in the chin. Seeing his boyfriend reach his peak, Hinata let a low groan loose, giving one final, deep thrust before he came as well.

Kageyama, still pounding away, felt himself smirk. Months ago, the young man could have never imagined that he would be a position like this; dating his idol and moving into a beautiful place, only to break it in with hot, steamy sex.

He dug his nails into Hinata’s hips, pulling the boy’s rear back so it was flush with his hips as he came. Biting down harder on Hinata’s neck, Kageyama rode out his orgasm. Finishing up, Kageyama’s pants came on thick, his drool connecting his departing lips with Hinata’s new love-mark.

Sticky, sweaty, and tired, all three men lay out on the mattress now, their limbs still tangled together as they looked up at the ceiling.

“Watch us get a noise complaint on our first night here.” Kenma chuckled, wiping his hands over his face.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Hinata blushed, resting his head against Kageyama’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around Kenma’s waist. “I love you guys.”

Kageyama and Kenma both lifted their heads up immediately, looking at the boy in the middle of them. That was the first time the two had heard the little orangette drop and l-bomb, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last.


	15. XV

“It’s a shame he had to leave early,” Kenma grumbled, turning the steering wheel to the left.

“I know,” Kageyama sighed as he glanced out the passenger side window. “I was looking forward to road head, but now I’m stuck with you.”

Kenma chuckled, “Boohoo. You got enough head last night. Besides, you need to save your cum for the shoot.” Kenma and Kageyama both let out a laugh as they pulled into the parking garage by Kinkcam’s office building. 

It was finally time for Kageyama to have his (rescheduled) first shoot with Hinata as a Kinkcam employee, Hinata cast member, and now Hinata’s boyfriend. The ravenette was very excited, though his emotions did take a slight blow when he found out that Hinata had to head into work early.

“That was gross,” Kageyama smiled and shook his head, rubbing both his hands over his face as he commented on Kenma’s joke.

“Yeah, well,” Kenma shrugged as he pulled his car around into an open parking spot, “reality is often quite gross, Tobio.”

“Only my boyfriend can call me that!” Kageyama said, jokingly crinkling his nose up as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“We’re basically boyfriends,” Kenma smirked, hopping out of his car.

“Pfft,” Kageyama rolled his eyes, getting out as well and closing the door. “Like I’d ever date you. Older men aren’t my type.”

“Older men?” Kenma scoffed, walking up beside Kageyama and elbowing him as the two made their way out of the garage and around to Kinkcam’s main entrance. “You’re an ass, man!”

“I’m more of a thigh guy, actually.” Kageyama nodded down at the dyed-blond next to him.

“Oh my god!” Kenma rolled his eyes and he leaned his head back. 

The two men continued to joke and laugh as they walked into the building they knew so well at this point. Offering their greetings to the secretary, Kageyama and Kenma moved to make their way over to the elevator.

Peeking around at the studio floor as he stepped out into it’s hall, Kageyama let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t see any Pornhub people this time…”

Kenma lets out a little huff as he follows Kageyama. “Good grief. They really walked all over everything last time. I understand that they were part of the collaboration, but it all seemed very unnecessary.”

“Well,” Kageyama shrugged, stuffing his hands into his sweatshirt pockets as he walked down to the makeup room. “I guess Kinkcam kind of let it happen. I mean, why wouldn’t you kiss up to the company you’re hoping will buy you out? Whatever,” the boy sighed again, “I’m just glad they’re not around for my shoot.”

Kenma went silent, his eyes glancing all over the hall. “Speaking of not being around… Why is it so quiet?”

Kageyama stopped in his tracks. His face scrunched into a look of confusion. “What do you-”

“Shh!” Kenma hissed, putting a hand up to his ear. The two stood quietly, just staring at each other.

“Kenma, I don’t hear anything. What are you on about?” Kageyama asked, shaking his head.

“Exactly!” Kenma frowned. “There’s no noise! There’s no one here, Tobio! We’re the only ones on the studio floor and there’s half an hour until a shoot starts.”

Kageyama’s eyes went wide as Kenma’s notice hit him. “You don’t think…” he paused, his brow furrowing as he looked at Kenma. “Pornhub…”

“I don’t know! As much as I don’t like him, Oikawa  _ is _ really close with Ushijima. The brat might have been on to something.” Kenma sighed, glancing down at the ground.

“But why so soon?! There was no mention of anything in the news, no word of this to the employees… So why would something be happening now out of the blue?!” Kageyama asked, his tone and stature growing frantic.

“We don’t even know what’s happening, Tobio!” Kenma tried to calm the taller man down. “Let’s just look around the building and see if we can ask someone what happened to the shoot. Hinata had to go in early for something, so maybe the shoot was pushed off due another meeting.”

“Exactly!” Kageyama groaned. “Another last-minute meeting! Those only happen with Pornhub! And if it is the meeting where Kinkcam is absorbed, everyone would be there, which explains why no one would have time to text us and tell us!”

Kenma put both his hands up, trying to calm Kageyama down as the young man got himself hyped up. “Relax, relax. Let’s go look around the meeting floor. Don’t get your panties in a wad by stressing over some theory that barely holds any water.” Kenma let out a small sigh before turning and heading back to the elevator.

“Barely holds any water?!” Kageyama scoffed, standing up straighter as he hurried after Kenma. “My theory makes perfect sense! It holds lots of water! It holds the entire fucking ocean!”

“I swear you lose more brain cells when you get yourself upset.” Kenma grumbled, reaching for the button panel. Just then, the boy’s rang. Kenma and Kageyama slowly moved to look at each other before the smaller one scrambled to answer the ringing device, his own nerves starting to act up now.

“It’s Hinata!” He said happily, his eyes growing wide. “Hello?! Where are you?”

Kageyama leaned his head down next to the phone, straining to here both sides of the conversation.

“Hey! I just got out of that meeting! That’s what I was called in early for, actually.” Hinata voiced through the phone, his tone sounding a little distressed.

“Yeah? What kind of meeting was it? Are you okay?” Kenma rushed his words out.

“I’m alright. Is Kageyama with you? I, um, have something important to tell you guys.”

【 🔪 】

“How do we know this is even a bad thing?” Kageyama asked, shrugging his shoulders as he fidgeted in his seat on the couch. The three men were back in their apartment and gathered in the living to discuss the recent events that had played out that morning.

Kinkcam had indeed sold to Pornhub, but it wasn’t just that. No. 

The entirety of Shiratorizawa Co. was absorbed by Fukurodani LLC.

“Well, Pornhub operates with different work schedules and payments.” Hinata mumbled, clutching a mug of tea. “That’s what they said in the meeting.”

“So you might end up working more hours with less pay?” Kageyama sneered with disgust.

“Most likely less pay, but I can’t speak on the additional hours,” Hinata nodded. “With basically double the staff, there’s less money and time to go around now. Nothing is set in stone as of right now, however!” The redhead added.

“So this is a bad thing!” Kageyama groaned, tossing his hands up into the air.

Hinata looked down into the contents of his mug. “They’ll be laying people off too. Lots of them, they said.”

The room went quiet for a minute before Kenma cleared his throat.

“You’re not going to get fired, Hinata. You’re very popular. You’ll bring lots of viewers and money over to Pornhub. You have nothing to worry about there, I’m sure of it.” Kenma gave a slow nod. “They’re most likely going to be firing side actors or personal-stream actors. You know, deadweight.”

“Side actors aren’t deadweight,” Kageyama, a side actor, frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes they are. Why would they keep Hinata’s cast of nobodies when they do constant big-name collabs instead? Hinata’s stream with Teturou Kuroo a few months ago got a lot of hits. I’m sure they’re anxious to repeat success like that.”

Kageyama looked up and over at the dyed-blond. “Didn’t you used to date Kuroo?”

“My past love life is none of your concern,” Kenma spat, glaring over at the ravenette. 

“I just wish I knew all their plans… This is so stressful.” Hinata pouted, playing with the string of his teabag.

“It’ll be alright, Shoyo.” Kageyama sighed, reaching over and rubbing Hinata’s arm. “You know Kenma and I are here for you.”

Hinata smiled softly, looking up at the ravenette. “If they do end up firing you, I’ll just quit.”

“NO,” both Kageyama and Kenma yelled. 

“We just discussed that you’re a moneymaker. If you quit because he’s fired, we’ll have no source of income!” Kenma groaned.

Kageyama rubbed his temples, leaning all the way back into the couch. “Let’s just wait and see what happens.”


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're in the home stretch. last arc.

Not too long after the absorption of Shiratorizawa Co. into Fukurodani LLC had gone public, Hinata received his updated work schedule in the form of a long email from Keiji Akaashi.

Pornhub did not host livestreams, leaving Hinata’s form of media to switch to the classic half an hour long video. The shooting process wouldn’t change much, Hinata’s scenes were already built perfectly for multi-take video shoots anyway. The only thing that would change was the shooting schedule.

Videos would be going up every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday, and, due to the influx of actors, shooting times were tight. Hinata would have to film all four uploads on the same day. 

“Four shoots on one day?!” Kageyama gasped, dropping his piece of toast back down onto his plate. The three boyfriends were all sitting in their kitchen, mulling over the information that was fed to them through the email.

“And it’s not just your little twenty minute livestreams anymore,” Kenma mumbled, stirring his coffee. “It’s a full-on production now. You’re going to have to do multiple takes of the same scene for each video. Who knows how long that will take? And then multiply that by  _ four _ ?”

Kageyama shook his head, slumping down on his stool. “They’re going to overwork you. How is this legal?!”

Hinata, who had been quiet for a while, finally spoke again. “Let me experience the Pornhub way of shooting things first. We can’t say they’re going to overwork me if I haven’t lived through this new schedule yet.”

“Shoyo,” Kenma sighed, “I know you’re trying to be optimistic, but-”

“Let me finish reading the email,” Hinata cut the dyed-blond off, picking up his ipad again and turning the device back on. The orangette cleared his throat before continuing to read out loud. “There have been changes to your cast as well.”

All eyes turned to Kageyama, who went white in the face.

“We haven’t decided if anyone from the Kinkcam side will stay or leave yet, but we have made some additions.” Hinata and the other two let out a sigh of relief, Kageyama rubbing both his hands over his face. “Tetsurou Kuroo will be joining your cast as your second in command. All your shoots will primarily be with him.”

Kenma tossed his hands up, “I told you! Didn’t I say something like that would happen?”

Hinata frowned, mentally recalling the shoot he had done with the Pornhub actor a few months ago, “I know our collaborations get a lot of views, but that’s only because he’s really rough, but, like,  _ really _ rough. It’s not just acting.”

Kenma and Kageyama both frowned as well. Whether it be his job or not, no one gets to be rougher than them with Shoyo Hinata.

“I’m gonna give him a call…” Kenma mumbled, slowly standing up from his stool.

“I knew it!” Kageyama pointed at the oldest boy. “I knew you had his number! You used to date him!”

Kenma stuck his tongue out at Kageyama before he turned to walk into the living room, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Wait, wait…” Hinata called Kenma back in. The redhead continued to scan over the email. “You don’t have to call him. We’ll be seeing him later today.”

【 🔪 】

“He’s late.” Kageyama grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“He probably got stopped by some fujoshis that wanted pictures.” Kenma chuckled to himself, his eyes glued down at his phone.

Kenma, Kageyama, and Hinata were all sat in the food court of the local mall, waiting on the arrival of Kuroo and his manager, Morisuke Yaku. At the end of Akaashi’s email to Hinata, the assistant had mentioned that Pornhub was willing to pay for a small shopping spree date that would hopefully bring Kuroo and Hinata closer together.

“I don’t like this.” Kageyama voiced his opinion for what felt the hundredth time that day. “Everybody knows you’re taken. We even told Akaashi to his face, so why did he call this a date? And why didn’t he mention us?!” Kageyama's blood began to boil as he got himself riled up again. 

“Calm down,” Kenma breathed out, finally putting his phone away. “It’s not like a legitimate date. They just want Kuroo and Hinata to be more comfortable with each other since they’re going to be fucking every Sunday for an entire afternoon.”

“Kenma!” Kageyama snapped, shooting a glare at the natural ravenette. “Why did you say it like that?”

“Because it’s the truth,” Kenma shrugged. “We agreed to date Hinata knowing that this was his job. And that’s all it is. A job. It’s not cheating. We have to recognize and respect that.”

Kageyama’s gaze darkened even more as he shut his mouth. The tallest boy knew that Kenma was right, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit that at the moment.

Hinata, who had once again gone quiet, suddenly stood up, waving to someone behind Kageyama and Kenma.

“Are they here?” Kageyama asked, turning around in his seat.

“Yes…” Kenma mumbled, also getting to his feet.

“Hey, guys!” Hinata grinned, his once solemn and quiet expression now being replaced with one of manufactured cheerfulness.

“Shoyo!” Kuroo called, flashed a toothy smirk.

Both Kenma and Kageyama flinched as the man used their boyfriend’s first name.

“It’s nice to see you!” Kuroo strolled over the redhead, slapping the smaller boy on the back before pulling him in for a hug.

“You too,” Hinata squeaked out, trying to hug the man back.

Kuroo chuckled as he pulled back, running a hand through his hair. His gaze then shifted to the left, just now noticing Kenma and Kageyama. “These must be those boyfriends you post ab- Kenma?!” The actor’s jaw dropped, his eyes widening.

“It’s Kozume.” Kenma was quick to respond.

Kuroo’s top lip curled back a little as he stared down at his ex-lover. “Fine.” The actor then turned around, facing the direction in which he had come from. “YAKU! HURRY UP!”

Just then, Kenma, Kageyama, and Hinata noticed a man, around Hinata’s height, hurrying over, a few shopping bags already in his grasp. “If your legs weren’t so fucking long or if you helped to carry stuff, maybe I wouldn’t be lagging behind!” The dirty blond growled.

“That’s my manager.” Kuroo chuckled, his hand coming down to rest on Hinata’s shoulder. “He’s a handful.”

“You’re a handful,” The manager snapped as he finally walked up on the group. 

“Oh, baby, I’m a lot more than just a handful.” Kuroo smirked again. “Ain’t that right, Shoyo?  _ Kozume _ ?”

Hinata grinned, laughing the comment off while Kenma’s stature became even more rigid with irritation.

“Keep in your pants, Tetsu.” Yaku grumbled, pulling his phone out to check the time. “We have two hours.”

“And a Pornhub credit card!” Kuroo winked at the three. “Speaking of which, did you actually remember to pick that up, Mori?”

The manager scoffed again. “Of course I remembered, I’m not you.”

“Give it to me.”

Kageyama did his best to conceal his emotions, not wanting the two guests to see how appalled he was by their words and actions. These two men were the unprofessional professionals he had ever met.

Plucking the card out of his manager’s hands and holding up with two fingers, Kuroo looked around the small group of people. “Alright where we gonin’ first?” He flashed another toothy smirk. 

Kenma and Kageyama breathed out a collective sigh, one lined with annoyance and dull disappointment. This was going to be a long date.

And a long date it was.

The group had overshot their reversed time by three hours, dragging the little get together out to five full hours of fun. Fun that boiled down to Kenma and Kageyama watching Kuroo get too close for comfort with their boyfriend all afternoon.

“He does know this isn’t a shoot right?” Kageyama leaned down to whisper in Kenma’s ear.

“He’s always been like this. it’s gross.” Kenma grumbled, his eyes glued to the sight of Kuroo’s hand snaking it’s way down lower and lower on Hinata’s back. “Hey!” Kenma spoked up suddenly, getting everyone’s attention. “There’s the game store! I want to go in!”

Kenma quickly stepped forward, grabbing Hinata’s hand and dragging him away from Kuroo and into the store.

Kuroo’s face fell, a dull glare now overtaking his expression. “Still into all that gaming stuff, are you, Kozume?” The ravenette asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans as he strolled after the two shorter men.

“It’s my passion, Kuroo.” Kenma called over his shoulder, his hand still clamped around Hinata’s.

“Funny,” Kuroo said, “I always thought your passion was modeling, given what you used to do for me-”

“Look!” Kenma yelled, pointing to the back of the store. “Controller skins!”

Kageyama couldn’t hide his disgust this time. The youngest man watched Kuroo from behind, his mouth falling slightly slack and his eyes squinting. The nerve this man had… It was almost scary.

Yaku, who stood beside Kageyama, reached up to pat him on the back. “I apologize on behalf of this oaf. He lets his dick and his negative emotions drive him.”

Kageyama looked down at the dirty blond, giving a small nod. “How long have you known him?”

“Since high school, actually.” Yaku said, standing outside the game store with Kageyama, the two watching the other three roam around inside. “I got an internship at Fukurodani and Kuroo caught wave that they were in charge of Pornhub. Next thing I know he’s doing porn and I’ve been talked into being his manager.”

“Since high school?” Kageyama questioned. “So… Do you remember Kenma?”

“Yeah, of course. He was-” 

But Yaku didn’t get to finish his sentence. Kenma was leaving the game store in a hurry, a small bag full of figures and controller decals under one arm, Hinata under the other.

“I guess we’re going…” Yaku breathed out, turning on his heel. The man picked his pace up as he started walking, doing his best to stay close to Kuroo.

Kageyama groaned, taking a step forward as well. The ravenette tilted his head back as he walked, looking up at the mall ceiling. Boy, did he just want this day to be over.


	17. XVII

The past few weeks of living on the new Pornhub schedule had really done a number on Hinata, and it showed. Not only had the little redhead been opening complaining about the roughness of his new shooting partner, but the physical signs were quite obvious as well.

Bruises and small cuts littered his chest and legs from sadomasochism scenes. Though marks like this were not new to Hinata, the amount of them and the rate of new ones popping up was something the boy had never experienced.

It was Sunday, which meant Hinata was due for his long afternoon of constant filming, filming of which had started three hours ago. Kenma and Kageyama had been trying for those many weeks to get permission to be on set and experience Hinata’s complaints first-hand. 

Akaashi had shut down every request Hinata, Kageyama, or Kenma had brought up. Hinata’s boyfriends, however, managed to find a loop-hole. Rather than going straight to the top for answers, Kenma had the idea to ask Pornhub’s director, Haruki Komi. By asking Komi, the boyfriends got permission to join the team on set for the last scene shoot. 

“From what I remember, Hinata said we would see the prostitute and mafia boss scene.”

“Awesome, a pre-built power dynamic.” Kageyama mumbled as he looked over at Kenma who stood next to him in the elevator.

“Exactly.” Kenma grumbled, angrily tapping away at a game on his phone. 

“QUIET ON SET!” Was the first thing the two young men heard as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the filming floor.

“They’re starting!” Kageyama hissed, grabbing Kenma’s sleeve and steering the boy over to the set room. Carefully and quietly turning the door knob, Kenma and Kageyama creeped their way into the studio just in time to here the hear Komi call, “ACTION!”

⠀

【 🔪 】

⠀

The group of suit-clad men looked around, checking to make sure no one else was around, before swinging the doors open. Hinata, a hand now on his back, was led inside.

The suite was quite large but before the redhead could really get a good look, a black briefcase was shoved into his hands and he was being led away again. Hinata did his best to stutter out a few words, confused by all the action that went unnarrated by the guards, but the proper dialect just never came to him.

Up ahead as Hinata was steered through the entrance hallway of the suite, he could see three rooms. One being a kitchen, one being a bathroom, and one being a bedroom. A bedroom with someone inside.

A man with messy black hair who bore no shirt sat back against the headboard of the bed, talking with one of the guards who stood next to him. Hinata’s eyes widened as he put two and two together. That must be his client.

Before the redhead could get a better look at the ravenette, however, he was guided into the bathroom, the door quickly locking behind him, leaving him alone. Hinata’s fingers fumbled along the wall before finally flicking the lightswitch on. The boy then turned his eyes back to the briefcase.

Having been given no explanation or instruction as to why he was in here with the bag, the redhead decided to just pop the small trunk open. His face instantly flushed red as he did. Looking down at the contents, the young street-worker let out a little sigh.

Pulling the lacey black pieces out, Hinata gulped. This truly was the oddest experience he had had in this line of work so far. No one had ever presented him with lingerie before, but then again, no one he had encountered had their own crew of guards either.

Letting out a sigh, the redhead wasted no time stripping his usual purple clothes off and dawning this new set of cloth instead. Turning to look at himself in the bathroom mirror, Hinata couldn’t help but blush. He had never pictured himself as one to wear lingerie of any kind before, but now here he was, decked out in women’s lingerie that was one size too small.

Neatly folding his regular clothes and placing them down in the briefcase in place of the lingerie, Hinata closed the bag and reached for the door handle to let himself out. Walking back out into the hall, the boy approached the first guard he saw. Opening his mouth to say something, Hinata lost his chance to speak yet again as he was cut off by a loud voice.

“Out,” a voice behind Hinata boomed. Startled, the redhead turned around to find the voice’s owner. His eyes met with those of the black haired man in the bedroom. Hinata blushed instantly.

The briefcase was pulled from Hinata’s grasp as all the guard’s in the suite started to pile out. The hotel room was clear in under a minute, leaving Hinata in the hallway, still staring back at the ravenette.

“Come,” the man said, lifting a hand motioning Hinata forward with the flick of two fingers. The redhead hurried over, quickly working his way into the bedroom and up to the side of the large mattress.

“Since you’re here and you’re already dressed, I’m assuming you’ve received all the properly signed papers, correct?” The man asked, his eyes slowly working their way over Hinata’s tightly lingerie-clad form.

“Yes, Sir.” Hinata spoke for the first time.

“Good,” the black haired man purred. “Then you know never to speak of this again after we’re finished.”

The redhead could only nod, not wanting to speak and risk his voice quivering from the nervous wave that washed over him.

“You can call me Kuroo,” the man chuckled, reached a hand out and tugged on one of the lingerie straps, thus turning Hinata to the side and giving the ravenette a view of his rear. “Yes, yes, good,” Kuroo let out another low laugh. 

“Now, come up here.” The man patted the space on the mattress in front of him. Hinata was careful as he crawled onto the bed, not wanting to jostle and disturb his client. Making his way over and in between Kuroo’s spread legs, Hinata planted himself down.

“Good boy. Now,” Kuroo started, repositioning himself a littler on the bed. “As I am the one paying for your services, you will be pleasuring me. I don’t care how you feel; your job is just to make me feel as good as possible.”

The redhead boy nodded, gulping softly as he stared back at Kuroo, whose hand was now gently stroking his thigh.

“So,” a low growl rose in Kuroo’s throat, the man’s mouth twisting into a lustful smirk, “lay back for me.” Not being one to hesitate at a command, Hinata shifted himself so that he rested on his back.

The black haired man loomed over him, his knees now pressed into the mattress and sandwiching Hinata’s hips. Hinata couldn’t hide the blush that continued to rise in his cheeks. Biting his lower lip, a little tinge of fear kept the redhead from wanting to speak.

Kuroo’s large hands were soon roaming up and down the street-worker's sides, surprisingly soft for a man that appeared so tough. “Oh, I just love how this fits you,” the ravenette grumbled, slowly licking his lips as he let his fingers dip under the lingerie. “The perfect amount of too small.”

A shiver ran up the redhead’s spine, brought on by both Kuroo’s touch and his words. Kuroo took note of this, and let another chuckle slip through his lips. The ravenette’s touch moved up, a hand now grasping gently yet firmly at the boy’s jaw. 

Propping Hinata’s mouth open, Kuroo’s smile grew as he slipped his thumb in. Gently exploring the boy’s mouth, the man emitted a soft grunt. “You’re a good one, I like you.”

Moving to sit back, Kuroo’s hands made quick work of his belt and zipper. Stripping away the purple pants followed by his underwear, Kuroo left himself in the nude. Repositioning himself above Hinata, the black haired man moved up until he was sitting on the boy’s chest.

“Since you don’t seem to be one for words, not that I mind exactly, I’m going to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.”

Hinata blushed as he watched Kuroo once again change his position. With the man’s thighs perched next to his shoulders, the redhead felt a firm tip poke at his lips. Blush growing heavier, the boy was slow to open his mouth, feeling Kuroo’s hot and stiff cock push it’s way in.

Hinata, still laying back on the bed, pressed his lips taught against the veiny member. Sucking his cheeks in, the boy did his best to move and bob his head. The hips that were once steady above him soon came crashing down in one full thrust.

The redhead’s head was smashed down into the mattress, Kuroo’s cock hitting the back of his throat. The thrusts continued, Hinata’s head getting mashed and bashed in between the pair of sturdy hips and the fluffy hotel mattress.

Kuroo’s voice came out in a string of grunts and groans, all rooted in pleasure. Hinata’s mouth and throat were well trained and it showed. Even acting under such rough control, the boy still kept his teeth back and sucked to the best of his ability.

Digging his elbows further into the bed to prop himself up, Kuroo reveled in the moment. His hips seemed to thrust on their own as his mind was overswept with pleasure. The black haired man grit his teeth as he felt himself grow close to that familiar edge. Giving a few more hard thrusts, Kuroo was then quick to pull out.

Flopping over onto his side, Kuroo panted softly. Looking over at the redhead, it seemed that Hinata was doing the same. His face was still a deep red, his lips quivering a little as he caught his breath.

Kuroo’s smirk returned and the man sat up. The black haired man returned to his spot at the head of the bed, spreading his legs once more. “I’m not ready to cum yet, but I’m also not done with that mouth. Come here.”

Hinata nodded, finally collecting his breath. Sitting up as well and crawling over to his client, the boy seemed to know exactly what the man wanted as he watched him jerk his own cock.

Bending his front down, the redhead stuck his rear end out in the air. His hands gently met with the soft flesh of Kuroo’s inner thighs as Hinata dipped his head lower. Caressing the man’s thigh slowly, the streetworker parted his lips, swiping his tongue across his clientele’s entrance.

Kuroo’s lower lip shuttered, the hand on his cock hesitating as well. A slight shiver of teased pleasure whisked through him. A soft moan left his lips, his free hand traveling down and entangling itself in Hinata’s orange locks.

Hinata’s tongue and lips worked firmly and efficiently, molding in just the right way in, against, and around the ravenette’s entrance. The redhead’s eyes were closed, his ears met with the sound of Kuroo’s pleasure voice.

Much like the session before, this activity did not last too long. Kuroo found himself nearing the edge once more, leaving him to push Hinata’s head away.

“On all fours. Turn around,” the ravenette grunted as he rose up onto his knees. With Hinata following his orders quickly, it wasn’t long before the mafia boss had his hands clamped down on the redhead’s hips.

Before that, however, Kuroo reached to the side, swiping a small bottle of lube off the bedside table. Sloshing a good handful over his erect cock and pushing Hinata’s lingerie to the side, the black haired man paced himself as he slowly pushed into the boy’s entrance.

Hinata’s jaw fell slack as he felt the man’s girth press into him. The lack of preparation led to quite the stretch, but that only served to egg on more pleasure for the redhead, bringing up his slightly masochistic side.

Kuroo’s hips met flush Hinata’s rear as the man began to thrust. Deep, powerful thrusts pulled many pleasure sounds from both parties, Kuroo’s complexion falling into the same shade of red as Hinata. Their grunts, moans, and groans laced the air, accompanied by the undertones that were their hot, shaky breaths. 

With the ravenette’s tip meeting perfectly with his prostate, it wasn’t long before Hinata’s whole body was trembling and quaking with this pent up pleasure. Not wanting to be rude to his clientele, the redhead bit his lower lip and squeezed his eye shut, putting his all into holding his orgasm back.

Kuroo chuckled once again as he felt the boy’s cavity clamping down on him. Having been close two times before, Kuroo knew he couldn’t hold out for long either. Giving it his all, nails digging deep into Hinata’s flesh, the ravenette pounded away.

Skin slapping against skin rhythmically seemed to be all it took. The wonderful, sexual sounds of his own making was what flipped the final switch for Kuroo. The loudest moan the man had let out that night accompanied the gush of cum that flowed out of him and into Hinata. Feeling and hearing his clientele’s orgasm, Hinata came as well, his small spurt of cum dribbling down onto the hotel suite bed sheets.

Kuroo pulled out, sitting back on his ankles. Through all his panting and attempts to catch his breath, the ravenette still found time to smirk and blush at the sight of his cum slowly dripping out the street-worker. 

“Go back to the bathroom and get cleaned up and changed. My men will be out here when you’re done to escort you away.” Kuroo purred, gently patting the redhead’s rear.

Hinata’s sides expanded and collapsed quickly, panting hard after such an experience. The redhead pulled himself up and off the bed, giving a nod over his shoulder before he carefully wobbled his way over to the bathroom.

“And Hinata?” Kuroo called out. “Remember not to breathe a word of this to anyone.”

⠀

【 🔪 】

⠀ 

Kenma and Kageyama stood there, stuttering and blushing angrily. The harsh way Kuroo conducted himself on set was more than just for show. It was as if the man had never learned how to ACT rough.

“How is that not a breach of contract?” Kenma scoffed, his fists clenched. “This stuff never happened when Kinkcam was in charge.”

“Is there an issue?” A cold voice sounded off from behind the pair of natural ravenettes. Kenma and Kageyama both turned around, coming face to face with Akaashi. Kenma went white in the face, his jaw locking shut as he took a little step backwards.

Kageyama glanced from Kenma to Akaashi before clearing his throat. “Um, yes, actually.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, tilting his head a little. “Well, do share.”

“You’re overworking Hinata!” Kenma spoke up abruptly.

Bokuto’s assistant let out a little laugh. “Giving Shoyo the proper amount of work that he signed on to in his contract is not overworking him.”

Both Kageyama and Kenma dropped their gaze into a glare.

Akaashi let out a sigh, “But since I can that you won’t let this go, then me do this for you,” the assistant plucked his cell phone out of his back pocket and began tapping away at it. “I can set up a meeting between you and Pornhub’s CEO himself. You both are currently Pornhub employees, correct?”

Both young men nodded.

A smile creeped across Akaashi’s lips. “Lovely. I’ll have the details of the meeting emailed to you by tonight.” Akaashi sighed happily before looking over to the set and pointing at Hinata, who was currently in a conversation with Semi. “Shoyo is not to be involved.”


	18. XVIII

The bell of the cafe gave a little ring as Kageyama and Kenma entered through the door. The place was small, but nice, neat, and very professional in aesthetic. While the two natural ravenettes had pictured a more stereotypical meeting that would take place in a boardroom when they made plans through Akaashi, meeting up with Bokuto for a business brunch date wasn’t something they were going to turn down.

Spotting the frosty tipped man across the small restaurant, already digging into a cinnamon roll, Kageyama and Kenma picked up their pace, weaving their way through tables and chairs. Arriving at the only booth in the dining room, Kageyama and Kenma were both quick to bow and offer their greetings to the CEO.

“Glad you actually showed up!” Bokuto grinned widely, specks of pastry dotted around his lips. Kenma did his best to keep his lip from curling back in disgust.

“We wouldn’t miss a meeting as important as this,” Kageyama gave a soft laugh, taking a seat across from Bokuto, Kenma following suit.

Bokuto chuckled in return, finally dabbing his mouth clean with a cloth napkin. Kenma’s foot began to tap on the ground, displaying the boy’s annoyance with how unprofessional Kinkcam’s CEO was acting. 

Under the table, Kageyama gave the shorter young man a soft nudge, silently signaling for him to calm down and keep it together. The two boys could not let their emotions get the best of them and risk losing their chance to talk Bokuto into a better deal for Hinata.

“So, what was it you wanted to meet about again? I seem to have left my phone in the car, so I don’t have access to Keiji’s email, my apologies.” Bokuto gave another smile, this time scratching the back of his head as well.

Kenma grit his teeth a little before giving a soft sigh and opening his mouth, “We’re inquiring about our boyfriend, Sir; Shoyo Hinata.”

“Our shining star! Other than Tetsurou of course. You know him quite well, don’t you Kenma? Anyways, yes, I remember now.” Bokuto sat back in his booth seat, his smile shifting into a knowing smirk.

“It’s Kozume-”

“You’re concerned ‘cause he’s been more stressed, right?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow. “Well, we’ll have plenty of time to talk about that after we eat. Let’s get some food in us first.” The Ceo sat up straight again, raising his hand up and snapping his fingers. “Waiter!”

Kenma clenched both his fists in his lap, his gaze darkening with further annoyance. Next to him, Kageyama let out a sigh. Frustration was also starting to fringe way at him, but the youngest boyfriend did his very best to keep all his emotions at bay.

A few moments later, a waiter arrived at their table, smiling brightly at the three of them before turning to Bokuto. “Is there anything I can help you with, Sir?”

“We’d all like menus please,” Bokuto gave a tooth smile.

“Uh, we’re not hungry,” Kageyama started, but was silenced by the aggressive wave of Bokuto’s hand.

“Nonsense, nonsense. This is a company meeting, Kinkcam will cover the cost, so order whatever you want, even if you’ll just take it home.” The CEO turned back to the waiter and repeated, “menus please,” before giving them a small nod.

“Alright, I’ll be back soon, Mr. Bokuto!” The waiter smiled politely, turning to leave after the frosty tipped man shot them a little wink.

“They’re cute,” Bokuto muttered under his breath. Turning back to the plate that once housed his cinnamon roll, the CEO swiped his finger along a line of fallen frosting before popping the digit into his mouth.

Both Kageyama and Kenma visibly reacted this time, each of them shifting into a small look of disgust before Bokuto looked back up at them.

“Have either of you been here before?” The man chirped in question.

“Uh, no, but, Sir,” Kageyama reached back to scratch his neck nervously, “We’d really like to get down to business.”

“Yeah,” Kenma joined in, his voice not as kind, “our boyfriend’s wellbeing with this company is really important to us.”

“Mm,” Bokuto hummed in response, pulling his finger out of his mouth and rubbing it across his napkin. “How did that happen by the way?”

Kageyama tilted his head slightly as the odd frazing of the question, but opened his mouth to respond anyway. “Well, Sir, the change in work hours-”

“No, no,” Bokuto shook his head. “The three of you getting together. How did that come about? You never did tell me or Akaashi.”

Kenma bit down on his own tongue, doing his best to keep from shouting at the thick-headed CEO that sat before him.

Kageyama concealed another sigh, deciding to just answer. “We met through Kinkcam. Kenma and I signed up to audition for Hinata’s cast. Things just blossomed from there, but I would really rather discuss Hinata’s current position with Pornhub-”

“Three menus, just for you!” The waiter strolled back up again, handing a menu to each occupant of the booth. “Take all the time you need and just call me over again when you’re ready to order!” They gave another sweet smile at Bokuto, one that was of course returned with another wink, before turning and heading off.

“Since neither of you have been here, let me recommend the-”

“SIR!” Kenma spoke up, his voice loud and threaded with anger. “Would you please stop avoiding the topic at hand?! Our boyfriend’s mental, physical, and emotional health has been put in critical condition because of the company you run and you’re just going to brush that off?! I won’t have it!”

Both Kageyama and Bokuto were equally taken aback by the dyed blond’s sudden outburst of emotion.

“You’re an unprofessional piece of shit that is treating this meeting the same you treat your actors: LIKE DISREGARDED TRASH!” Kenma got to his feet, immediately turning on his heel and stomping out of the restaurant, all eyes trailing after him.

The small cafe fell silent, with even the staff in shock. The booth’s waiter started to make their way back over, looking to ask what was wrong.

Kageyama’s heart dropped with both panic, surprise, and concern for Kenma. Scrambling to his feet, the ravenette started to babble nonsensically, quickly pulling out his wallet and tossing a few bills down on the table. “Here! So sorry for the inconvenience!”

His heart thumped loudly in his chest, powered by adrenaline, as he turned and raced after Kenma.

【 🔪 】

It was early in the morning, too early to be awake, but a phone call had woken both Kenma up. The oldest boyfriend has moved to the kitchen, doing his best to stay quiet so as to not wake Hinata. 

The phone call from Akaashi. It was short, to the point, and confirmed all the anxiety and dread that the boy had felt when he first say the assistant’s name pop up across his screen.

Kenma had just been fired.

Staring down at the ‘call ended’ screen, Kenma did his best to gather his thoughts and feelings, trying to figure out if he was happy or sad and how to tell Hinata and Kageyama. The dyed blond quickly came to the conclusion that he should tell Kageyama first.

Clicking the phone off and slipping it back into his pocket with hands that were still slightly shaking, Kenma slowly made his way back to the bedroom. Tiptoeing carefully, trying to avoid squeaking floor boards, Kenma worked around to Kageyama’s side of the large mattress.

Kneeling down next to the bed, Kenma reached over, gently shaking the ravenette awake. 

Kageyama stirred a little before feeling blinking himself back to reality. The boy sat up slowly rubbing his eyes and trying to focus on who had woken him up.

“Kenma?” Kageyama’s raspy morning voice croaked out.

“Yes,” Kenma answered quietly. “I just got off the phone with Akaashi.”

That one sentence was all it took to jolt Kageyama fully awake. “A-A call? This early?” Kageyama couldn’t help the panic that laced his voice as he looked down at Kenma.

Kenma gave a little nod, his eyes slowly drifting down to the ground.

“Oh no… you weren’t…” Kageyama reached down, placing a gentle hand on Kenma’s shoulder.

“I was fired.” Kenma said softly.

A sudden shuffled sound off from the other side of the bed, an orange head of hair popping up after. 

“YOU WERE WHAT?!”


	19. XIX

That morning was a very weird start to a very weird day. After the group woke up more, Kageyama and Kenma took more time to talk to Hinata about what had gone down and how they should react to this.

“You have shooting later today,” Kenma said, “and even if I'm not allowed on set anymore, you and Kageyama can still go, and I think you should.”

“Why would I want to go do some exhausting work for a company that, when their employees speak up about serious and important issues, rewards them by firing them?” Hinata scoffed a little, tilting his head and angrily taking a sip of his tea.

“To be fair, I did kind of blow up at the CEO himself,” Kenma muttered, poking at a few crumbs on his plate.

Kageyama sighed, “But only because we wouldn’t listen. I probably would’ve done the same thing if I had less self control.”

Kenma glared at the ravenette. “Thanks.”

Hinata let out a groan, rubbing both his hands over his face. “Maybe I should show up just to quit.” Both his boyfriends turned to look at him.

“That would be kind of funny and badass,” Kenma nodded a little. “Not tell them ahead of time, have them arrange the set and what not so it's ready, and then show up just to quit, proving all their work to be useless.”

Kageyama gave a small chuckle, shaking his head at his friend. “You are definitely one to love revenge like that. But then I guess I should quit too.”

“Oh, yes,” Kenma raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Don’t forget about Kageyama because his job at Pornhub is so big and needed that him quitting on Hinata’s set will hit just as hard!”

Kageyama's face instantly fell into a big frown, his brow furrowing. “Shut up!”

Hinata gave a small giggle, reaching up to cover his food-filled mouth with his hand. “It’s decided then,” the boy sounded off after swallowing, “we quit today!”

“But we don’t even really have a back up plan!” Kageyama said quickly, sitting up straight and waving both his hands as he looked between his friend and his boyfriend. “Are you guys serious?”

“Are you saying you want Hinata to go through another afternoon of what is basically abuse?” Kenma raised his eyebrow again.

“That’s not funny!” Kageyama snapped, nudging Kenma as the oldest of the trio laughed. “And no, of course not! This just seems very very sudden! I think Hinata should call out as sick and we should take a few morning days to think about this!”

“Well haven’t we basically been thinking about this for a while now already?” Hinata piped up, mumbling a little. “I mean, I know I’ve at least had the idea of quitting in the back of my head since before Kinkcam even announced bankruptcy.”’

Both Kageyama and Kenma turned to look at the redhead. “Really?” they sounded off together.

“I mean, yeah,” Hinata gave a little shrug. “Porn is fun and all, but I don’t want to do it forever. There’s other stuff I kind of want to pursue.”

“Stripping.” Kenma said quickly, his face blank and his voice monotone.

“Stop projecting,” Hinata stuck his tongue out at the dyed blond. “And no, I was thinking more like regular acting. Porn acting is fun, but I want to take it more seriously and hone my craft.”

“Mm,” Kageyama hummed, taking a small swig of his coffee. “That does seem to suit you.

“And even if regular acting doesn’t take off for me at first or you too don’t find your special passion, I have more than enough money to last us until something else comes along.” Hinata grinned, reaching both his hands out to hold his boyfriends’. Kenma blushed, giving a small smile in return.

Kageyama let out a sigh, but smiled as well, gripping Hinata’s hand a little tighter. “Alright, alright. Let’s quit today. New beginnings.”

⠀

【 🔪 】

⠀⠀

Since it was shooting day for the two most popular actors at Pornhub, the building was quite busy. Set pieces and extra copies of scripts lined the hallway of the filming floor, leaving Hinata and Kageyama to dance their way around them in order to reach the filming room itself.

Having caught up with Semi, who was still on as Hinata’s manager, in the lobby and filling him in on their plan, the dark-tipped silverette was now leading the two boyfriends to find Bokuto himself.

Semi seemed to be all for the pair quitting, thinking it was also best for the trio to start fresh. “Maybe I’ll quit too,” Semi had said in the elevator. “Akaashi is super mean and Bokuto is brainless, plus my pay has been cut even though my workload has more than doubled.”

The three were now entering the filming room, which was busy and crowded with a mass of workers, all struggling to put together a school gym scene.

“Is Bokuto in here?” Semi called out. The three stood by the door, waiting for a response, but none came. “This place has gone to shit,” Semi dropped his voice back down to a mumble as he turned to face Hinata and Kageyama. “If Bokuto isn’t available today, I’d say the next best person to talk to would be Akaashi-”

“Yes?” A wavy haired ravenette popped up next to the group, giving them all a good scare.

“Oh my gosh,” Semi went white in the facem clutching his chest as he jumped to the side. “I didn’t see you there! I’m sorry…”

“You mentioned my name?” The CEO’s assistant tilted his head a little, looking around the small circle at the three men. 

“Ah, yes,” Semi said, pulling himself together again and calming down. “Kageyama and Hinata here are looking to speak with Bokuto before shooting begins.”

Akaashi’s blank stare shifted to look between the two boyfriends. “I see, well, it just so happens that right now is his free hour. Lucky you.” Akaashi nods, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone. “I’ll give Mr. Bokuto a call as I walk you two upstairs to his office, come with me.”

The assistant waved the redhead and the ravenette back out into the hallway, but not before turning and mentioning one final thing to Semi. “Komi over on lights would like your help with Hinata’s best angles. I would just like to ask you to head on over and give him a hand.”

“S-Sure! Of course, Sir!” Semi gave a small bow of his head before scurrying off.

⠀⠀

The CEO’s office was nothing brand new to Hinata and Kageyama, they had seen it and been in it before, when it was Ushijima’s of course, but a lot of changes had come into play since the buyout. The light purple walls were now a crisp grey, and a lot more desk toys took up the shelf space.

The room was quiet, the atmosphere very intimidating, Bokuto sat at his desk, eyebrow cocked as he looked sternly over at the two boyfriends. Akaashi stood behind his boss, also offering a cold stare towards Hinata and Kageyama.

Nothing had been said yet, but Kageyama was sure that the CEO could guess why they were both here.

“So,” Bokuto started, placing both his hands flat on his desk and leaning forward a little.

“No!” Hinata said quickly, pointing at the frosty tipped man. “Don’t say anything! You’re gonna try and talk us out of this, and I don’t want that!”

Kageyama was surprised with how.. feisty, for lack of a better word, the redhead was being, but the ravenette could not complain. Seeing the little star take charge was heartwarming. 

“You’re a horrible boss and I think you know that, but you also think you can get away with it because you have power!” Hinata spat, his voice rising as he got himself more worked up. “You’re a rude and nasty person who only cares about money and not his employees well being!”

“If this is about Mr. Kenma, we can just talk with him and look to find him a new position,” Bokuto started, but Hinata growled a little.

“This is about more than you just firing Kenma! Though he and Kageyama met with you because they were concerned about my safety, and you did nothing but brush them off and flirt with the waiter!”

Akaashi flinched a little at the last sentence.

“What kind of boss simply ignores something so serious like that?!” Hinata, who’s fists were now tightly balled up, gave an annoyed huff “I QUIT! I quit because I refuse to stand by a shitty company that turns a blond to blatant abuse and let them profit off me and my body!”

Kageyama was taken aback, not ready for such a strong, off-the-cuff speech from his boyfriend. This didn’t stop the youngest boy smiling, however, showing off the pride he held in the little orangette. 

Reaching down and grabbing Hinata’s hand, Kageyama stood a little straighter as he opened his mouth as well. “I quit too!”

⠀⠀

【 🔪 】

⠀⠀

The apartment’s couch was warm, occupied by the three boyfriends all snuggled up under a fluffy blanket, crowding around Hinata as he held out his phone.

“You really quit, hm? Following in my footsteps, I see.” Sugawara sounded off from the other end of the line.

Hinata chuckled, giving his head a little shake. “Yeah, yeah. This was the best decision for all of us.”

“I see, I see,” Sugawara hummed. “What are your plans then? Sounds like you have something brewing.”

“Yeah!” Hinata perked up, turning the volume up on his phone a little. “I want to pursue regular acting. I always wanted to be in normal movies and stuff.”

“Aw, I can picture that well! I think you’ll be perfect for the big and little screen. What about you guys, Kenma, Kageyama? What are your plans? Oh, also, Kenma, I’m sorry to hear you were fired, but at least you’re happy about it and you get severance pay!”

Kenma gave a small chuckle, leaning a little closer to the phone. “Yeah, it was a little shocking at first, but seeing these two support me was really helpful. I’ve been thinking about my post-Pornhub plans a lot today and I think I’ve decided to go into lingerie modeling.”

The room went silent, the only noise filling the space being the buzz of the empty phone line. 

“L-Lingerie modeling, hm? I would have never pegged you to be interested in such a thing.”

“I’m too gay to get pegged, but yeah, modeling interested me a lot when I was younger, and doing that test shoot with Kinkcam kind of helped me to accept the move sexual side of myself. I think it’s a field I would really thrive in.” Kenma nodded, blushing a little and fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

“Glad I could help then, since my resignation did give you the opportunity to meet Hinata in the first place!” Sugawara chirped through the phone.

Hinata and Kageyama were still in slight shock. Despite having been close very very close with the dyed blond for many months now, this new career plan still came a little out of left field.

“That is very surprising…” Kageyama said slowly.

“But also not very surprising at the same time,” Hinata added in, tilting his head a little as he looked his older boyfriend up and down, smiling a little. “You definitely have the looks for it!”

“Okay, okay!” Kenma growled, blushing even harder now. “Enough about me! Suga, why don’t you grill Kageyama?!”

The cafe owner’s laugh crackled through the receiver before the conversation turned towards the tallest, yet youngest of the trio. “Well, Kageyama, do you know what you want to do now?”

“I…” Kageyama starts, looking from the phone, to Kenma, to Hinata, and back. “I don’t really know. Not yet at least.”


	20. XX

【 one year later 】

⠀⠀

The wind cracked every so softly against Kageyama’s ears as he jogged quickly down the city sidewalk. The young man panted a little as he moved, his hair bouncing as it blew back. The ravenette was late for one of Hinata’s movie shoots and hadn’t been able to bag a cab, leaving him with only his feet.

Kageyama, after doing lots of thinking and research, came to the conclusion that his post-Pornhub plan would be to manage his boyfriend and best friend. After going through so much for and with them, he couldn’t imagine taking a job that didn’t include them. 

Though it took the ravenette a bit to discover his passion, the other two trio members were quite lucky with finding success in their fields of choice. Kenma, with help from Kageyama and his other Manager, an old friend by the name of Yamamoto, had booked many jobs. Kenma’s face and body now occupied many ad spaces all over the world.

The dyed blond wasn’t the only international star, however. As established, Hinata was currently filming for an upcoming sci-fi flick. The fame the orangette had already built off his porn career ended up working out in his favor, giving him boosts at auditions due to his popularity with fans and good reviews from old directors he had worked with. While Hinata wasn’t the star of this film, he had managed to book a role as the lead in an upcoming horror webseries. Shooting for that would start this coming spring. 

To say Kageyama was proud of his friends would be a huge understatement. Nothing could even begin to describe the pride he felt for Hinata and Kenma. The ravenette couldn’t help but smile as he thought about it now, his eyes tracing up to a digital billboard as it flickered, a Yandy ad displaying Kenma coming on screen.

Kageyama came to a stop soon after as the boy reached the film studio. He shuffled with his backpack, doing his best to take his manager’s pass out as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste the guard’s time.

Making his way through the many hallways before passing through a door that led out the warehouse where the set currently was, Kageyama looked around, keeping an eye peeled for Hinata’s other manager.

Semi had stayed true to his goal of quitting Pornhub, but didn’t want to stop managing Hinata. With Kageyama working with two clients, he and Hinata decided that the redhead having co-managers like Kenma would be the best plan. 

“Hey, Kageyama!” The dark tipped silverette waved, smiling as he walked over to greet the younger boy. “Glad to see you could make it! They’re almost done with this scene, then Hinata gets a small break. I’m sure he’ll be pumped to see you.”

Smiling and nodding as the man patted him on the back, Kageyama dragged his backpack over to Hinata’s chair, setting it underneath. “Which scene is this? Four? Five”

“It’s seven, actually, you missed quite a lot.” Semi scratched the back of his head. “But I got some pictures and videos without the other staff noticing! I can show you those later!”

“That would be great, thank you!” Kageyama smiled again.

“Oh, and I should warn you. An interesting guest has showed up today…” Semi’s voice trailed off as Kageyama looked over towards a table that was lined with food trays.

“Catering?” Kageyama asked, taking a few closer.

“Yeah… And the caterer is-”

“Kageyama!” A loud voice chirped as it’s owner ducked onto the set.

The ravenette turned, looking over his shoulder at the maroon haired man that was skipping towards him. “Tendou?”

“That’s me!” The man grinned, jumping over and wrapping Kageyama up in a tight hug.

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama managed to wheeze out, doing his best to squirm away from Tendou.

“I happened to stumble into the catering business, and I’m working Hinata’s movie this week!” Tendou said, a grin still plastered over his face as he finally let go of Kageyama and stood up straight once again.

“Stumbled into the catering business? How does one do that?” Kageyama asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing from the maroon haired man to Semi, who just sighed and shrugged.

“Oop, that’s spoilers. You’ll have to wait for episode thirteen next week to hear more about that.” Tendou giggled, tilting his head a little.

“Wha-” Kageyama looked confused, but just then, a bell sounded off, signally the end of the scene. 

“Kageyama!!” The young man’s name was called out again, but this time it made the kid smile. Turning towards the orangette that was barreling towards him, Kageyama grinned wide, opening his arms.

“Hey, babe!” Sharing a quick hug and kiss with the actor, Kageyama then looked Hinata up and down. “Wooow! I’m loving this look. Very… sci-fi!”

Hinata giggled, cupping Kageyama’s face and leaning up to place another kiss on the taller boy’s lips. “You’re cute! I only have a few minutes till we start the next scene, but after that I made plans for us to eat a special lunch in my dressing room and call Kenma, okay?”

“Sounds like a great plan!” Kageyama ruffled Hinata’s hair.

“Careful, careful!” Semi stepped forward. “He had his hair done today and we don’t need the beauty team barking up our asses again like that time you smeared the fake blood on his lip.”

“Sorry!” Both boyfriends sounded off together, still basically wrapped around each other.

“Hinata!” The movie’s lead, Astumu Miya, called from back over at the set. “I need help running lines! C’mere, loverboy!”

The redhead rolled his eyes, smirking as he waved the other actor off. Turning back towards Kageyama, Hinata leaned up to exchange one last kiss. “I’ll see you at lunch, okay? My dressing room, remember that!” And with that, the upcoming hollywood turned and scurried off.

“You’re still together?” Tendou asked, leaning over Kageyama’s shoulder from behind.

Kageyama jumped a little, startled as he had forgotten the old CEO’s assistant was still there. “Y-Yeah, we’re still together. And Hinata’s still with Kenma too.”

“Aah. I wanted a threeway relationship, but the other two said no.” Tendou pouted.

“Oikawa and Ushijima?” Kageyama asked. “Yeah, wait, whatever happened to them?”

“It kinda flew under the radar, but Ushijima quit, not that that’s all too surprising really, but Oikawa and I were quick to follow in his footsteps.” Tendou nodded.

“What are they doing now? Are you guys still in touch?” Kageyama asked again, waving Semi goodbye as the co-manager headed back over to the set as well. 

“Of course we keep in touch!” Tendou seemed to scoff. “And as for what they’re doing now, well,” the maroon haired man checked his watch. “I can actually just show you. Here, come help me take this cart to Hinata’s dressing room. He has a TV in there and I think it should be airing about now.” 

Kageyama, still confused by Tendou’s words, decided to just nod and go with the flow.

⠀

The dressing room is small but nice, same going for the flat screen TV in the corner. Tendou occupied himself with setting up the cart that houses Hinata’s special order of food as he directed Kageyama to turn on the TV.

Intrigued as to what the TV had to do with Oikawa and Ushijima’s current positions in life, Kageyama’s mouth all but dropped to the floor as an image of the pairing fighting with dramatic music playing over came on.

“What the hell is this?!” Kageyama asked, dropping the remote and pointing at the screen as he turned back to look at Tendou. 

“Keeping Up WIth The Ushijimas!” Tendou grinned. “You seriously haven’t heard of it till now? It’s quite popular.”

“Wha…” Kageyama was at a loss for words.

“It’s a reality show that followed Oikawa and Ushijima’s wedding. Oh, look! There’s me!” Tendou giggled, pointing as he came on screen, doing his best to separate the bickering pair.

“How the hell did this come about? Don’t you have to already be a little famous to get a reality show?” Kageyama tilted his head as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Ever since quitting, Oikawa has been whining about wanting his own show, so Ushijima pulled a few strings and now here we are. Oikawa’s lucky the pilot caught on, ‘cause honestly when Ushi pitched me the idea I thought it was shit.”

Kageyama gave a small chuckle of both amusement and surprise, but got cut off again as the TV beeped and the image on screen changed again.

“Breaking news?” Tendou and Kageyama read together, both of them stepping closer to the screen.”

“This just in,” the reporter on screen voiced, the visual of cops cars and government officials crowding the street out front of a business building.

“Oh my god, I know that building,” both Tendou and Kageyama sounded off together again.

“The Pornhub building in Nagoya, Japan had just been raided by local and national authorities. The CEO, Koutarou Bokuto, has been under suspicion of contract fraud and therefore sexual exploitation for many months now, and after refusing to speak with police, has just been arrested.”

“Holy fucking shit!” Kageyama gasped, both his hands pulling at his own hair as Bokuto getting cuffed and hauled off by police played out on screen. 

“Oh, this is going to be messy.” Tendou mumbled, immediately pulling his phone out. “I’m calling Ushi and Tooru. You better talk with Hinata about this too. Both him and Tooru worked under the Pornhub contracts, so they’re involved in this.”

“That’s horrible, but also I’m so happy.” Kageyama said, his eyes still glued to the screen.

“Happy?” Tendou asked, phone now held up to his ear, ringing. 

“The bastard’s arrested!”

⠀

“I fucking knew it. That dude was fishy from the start!” Kenma said, mouth full of steak.

“Kenma, watch your language. This is a very nice restaurant and we don’t wanna get kicked out, okay?” Kageyama said, passing a napkin over to the dyed blond. The trio was out to dinner and Hinata and Kageyama had just finished catching Kenma up to speed. Unfortunately, Yamamoto had scheduled a meeting for the Kenma the time Hinata had lunch today, so the three weren’t able to call then.

“I’m so glad he’s arrested,” Kenma sighed. “but what does that mean for us? We all sighed those contracts, and Hinata actually worked under it.”

“I was talking to Tendou and Semi about that earlier today. Semi said that we should gather up what we have from the Kinkcam to Pornhub switch and just sit by and wait for the police to contact us.” Kageyama nodded, cutting into his food.

“Yeah, that makes sense. And that’s so crazy about Ushijima and Oikawa. I never painted them as a pair that would make good TV. At least not Ushijima.” Kenma nodded, stuffing his face once again.

Hinata laughed softly. “I disagree, I think both of them are perfect for reality television. We’ll definitely have to catch up on every episode ever when we get home. I have to know all about this.”

Kageyama and Kenma both smiled at Hinata across the table. “That sounds like a plan,” Kageyama grinned.

Hinata blushed a little before raising an eyebrow and tilting his head. “Is that why we went out to eat? So we could celebrate Bokuto’s arrest? ‘Cause this just seems very random to me. Though I’m not complaining, this food is amazing.” The redhead shoveled a large scallop into his mouth.

Kageyama and Kenma smile again as they both look to each other, sharing a knowing glance. The two men get to their feet, each of them digging a hand into their suit pockets before getting on either side of their shared boyfriend and kneeling down.

“We’ve been dating for a while now,” Kageyama started, his hand mulling over the felt box which he now grasped.

“And we’ve all been through a lot,” Kenma chuckled, looking up Hinata, who was stuck switching his gaze between the two, his entire body rigid with surprise.

“And we’ll go through much much more, clearly.” The taller ravenette smiled wide, holding his little box up at the same time Kenma did.

“But we should do that together,” Kenma nodded.

The two friends wasted no time popping the boxes open, revealing beautiful jeweled rings. 

“Shoyo Hinata,” they both say together, “will you marry me?”


	21. NOW LIVE: hinata ft. kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ the shoot mentioned in chapters III, IV, XV, and XVI ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like there wasn't as much raw smut in the story as i intended there to be . there will be extra chapters posted that are oneshots of livestreams that didn't fit into the flow of the story , or ones that were mentioned , but never shown .

Kuroo sat back in his seat, nibbling on the eraser end of his pencil as he watched his time left in class tick by. The ravenette hadn’t scored too kindly on his most recent test, so he was very excited and anxious to talk with his professor after class let out.

The student stretched in his seat before moving to pack everything back into his bag. The clock struck 3:00, and the bell sounded off all around campus. Kuroo was slow to get to his feet, waiting for the other students to file out of the room.

Strolling carelessly up the aisle of desks and towards his teacher, a smirk slowly grew across Kuroo’s lips. It wasn’t the first time Kuroo had gotten his grades up in the way he planned to today, but it would be his first time with Professor Hinata.

The professor, just now noticing Kuroo’s remaining presence, looked up from his work. “Can I help you, Kuroo?”

Kuroo grinned even wider as he pulled the test that held his bad grade out from under his arm and placed it in front of his teacher. “I’m inquiring about this mark, Sir.”

“The 45?” Hinata raises an eyebrow, lifting the test up to get a better look at it. “Yes, well, when you don’t study or put any effort into your learning, you’re going to end up with bad grades such as this one.” Hinata put the stapled stack of papers back down and looked up at his student.

“I would like it changed.” Kuroo simply stated, a smile still plastered across his face.

Hinata emitted a tired chuckle, rubbing his hands over his face. “Kuroo, I cannot change your grade just because you ask. If you would like to retake the-” Hinata stopped mid sentence. His student’s face was now much closer to his as Kuroo leaned down.

“Is there any other way I could get it changed,” Kuroo mused, his voice now soft and slow, “Professor?”

Blush slowly began to rise in Hinata’s cheeks. The teacher had never been approached by a student in such a way before. “I-”

Kuroo was quick to silence the older man by pressing a finger to his lips. “Before you decline, I think you should know that I have proof you’re sleeping with Principal Inuoka.”

Hinata’s eyes shot wide open. He had been sure that he and Inuoka were careful enough not to let anything slip, but here he was. 

“I-I’ll change your grade!” The teacher stuttered out, his blush deepening as he sat straighter in his seat, swatting Kuroo’s finger away. 

“Really? Just like that?” Kuroo chuckled, straightening himself up as well. “But you’re the one who just said I don’t put enough effort in my learning, Teach. So please, let me work for this.” And with that, Kuroo planted both his hands on the arms of Hinata’s chair, trapping the older man in his place. 

Kuroo leaned in quickly, closing his eyes and pressing his lips firmly against his professor’s. The student couldn’t help but smile as Hinata froze up, his lips static against Kuroo’s. Kuroo worked fast, moving his lips tongue all over and around Hinata’s mouth.

“Oh, come on,” Kuroo purred, “You can’t tell me you don’t like this, Shoyo.” The ravenette chuckled as he used his teacher’s first name. The professor, who’s eyelids now dropped in his confused state or lust, just groaned softly, starting down. 

Hinata then let out a gasp as a loud crash rang out before he was picked up. Feeling his back come down to rest against his now empty desk, Hinata shivered, knowing what was coming next.

“Allow me to make this more enjoyable for you,” Kuroo crooned, his finger looping around the band of Hinata’s pants. The student slowly inched the fabric off his teacher, discarding it behind him along with Hinata’s underwear.

With his genitals now on full display for the student, Hinata couldn’t help but groan in shame as he leaned his head back. The man squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his legs get lifted onto Kuroo’s shoulders.

Kuroo let his fingers gently drift up and over Hinata’s slowly hardening cock. “You can’t say you don’t like this, Shoyo. Your body is clearly loving it.” Swiping his tongue slowly over the semi-erect member, Kuroo then moved his mouth down. 

The ravenette planted soft, yet firm kisses along the underside of Hinata’s cock and across his balls as Kuroo gently started to work the man with his right hand. His lips and tongue found their way down to his teacher’s entrance. 

Kuroo shifted his gaze upward so it bore into Hinata’s. A delicate kiss came to rest on Hinata’s entrance before it was penetrated by a strong tongue. Maneuvering his tongue skillfully, the student hummed gently as his mouth hung agape. 

His eyelids drifted shut partway, giving Kuroo a dull and tired look as he rimmed his teacher. Hinata clapped a hand over his mouth, his face scrunching up and growing redder from the odd sense of pleasure he gained from the situation. 

Kuroo chuckled as he started to thrust his tongue, getting bored of simply exploring Hinata’s entrance. Feeling his muscle moving in and out of his professor’s tight entrance sent a shiver through Kuroo; a shiver that led right down to his own growing boner.

Hinata’s back began to arch off the wooden desk, his breathing growing strained and labored. The redheaded man let a moan out into his hand, his eyes closing as he finally gave himself to the pleasurable sensation. 

Feeling Kuroo’s tongue in his ass and his hand on his cock and balls, Hinata felt ready to cum right then and there. He knew it was soon, but the physical pleasure he was feeling mixed with the taboo scenario of having rough sex with his student really turned the older man on.

Growing bored with the simple acts of pleasing his professor, Kuroo pulled back, ready to please himself. Removing his hand and his tongue, the boy stood up tall. Wiping his mouth off before reaching down to undo his pants, Kuroo smirked at the full-body sight of Hinata.

“I see why Inuoka wants a piece of this,” Kuroo, after pulling his hard cock free the confines of his uniform pants and boxers, then clamped both his hands down on Hinata’s hips. 

Lining himself up with the teacher’s saliva-covered entrance, Kuroo spoke up once more, “You better pray there’s enough spit down there to make this easy for you.” As soon as those words left his mouth, Kuroo pushed in. 

As his tip moved past the tight ring of muscle his tongue had been in only seconds prior, Kuroo couldn’t help but emit a long, low moan. Once he was fully inside, the teen just stopped, taking a moment to rest and ponder over what exactly he wanted next.

Hinata, surprised at the sudden halt of Kuroo’s actions, took the break to collect his erratic breathing and adjust to the student’s large size. His break didn’t last long, however, as Kuroo was quick to gather his thoughts and start moving.

No time was spared on making sure the professor felt good, Kuroo was only in it for himself now. His cock slammed in and out of Hinata with powerful thrusts that emitted loud slapping sounds.

The noise of skin-on-skin was music to Kuroo ears, and only stood to feed the fire within him. Watching Hinata’s still erect cock bounce and feeling his balls hit the man’s rear with each thrust pulled the student further in his lustful haze.

Kuroo felt Hinata’s legs instinctively wrap around his waist, pulling the ravenette in further. “I told you I’d make this more enjoyable for you, Shoyo.” Kuroo chuckled and licked his lips.

Letting go of the professor’s hips, Kuroo leaned forward. He tucked his arms under Hinata’s, reaching to tangle his fingers in the man’s hair as he lifted his head up. Smashing their lips together for another kiss, Kuroo closed his eyes.

Completely lost in the moment, Hinata kissed back this time, working his lips in sync with Kuroo’s. The movement of their mouths and the thrusting of Kuroo’s hips seemed to line up with each other, feeding both men with equal amounts of pleasure now.

Hinata’s lips stuttered in their actions, the man’s body twitched and convulsing slightly as the pleasure became too much for him. Bucking his hips against Kuroo’s to take the boy deeper inside him, Hinata came.

His cum spilled out over his stomach and Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo, feeling and hearing his professor’s climax went even harder. Pulling his mouth away from Hinata’s so he could focus on thrusting, Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

His cock pounded away harshly at his teacher, hitting deep inside the man with each powerful, hungry thrust. Kuroo felt himself nearing that edge, which pushed him to go even harder. Putting his all into his thrusts, the teen soon came, a high-pitched, throaty moan accompanying the ribbons of cum that he emitted.

Feeling his fluid bubble and gather around himself inside his teacher, a smile returned to Kuroo’s lips. Heavy pants left his lips, sweat beaded up on his forehead. The student then slowly out, chuckling at the soft squelch of his cum oozing out of Hinata.

Looking down at the teacher, who was a mess of sweat, drool, and cum as well, Kuroo tilted his head. “About that grade…”

“I-I’ll raise it,” Hinata breathed out, pink blush still prominent all over his face. 

“Good,” Kuroo purred, smiling wider. “Then my lips are sealed about you and you’re Inuoka.”


	22. NOW LIVE: kiyoko ft. tanaka

Kiyoko’s breath came on thick and hot, her lips parted just enough to let the lustful sighs out. A bright red blush rose quite high on her cheeks, egged on by the sight that lay out before her. The sight that was Kiyoko’s new husband.

Tanaka was on his hands and knees, having just crawled across the hotel bed to it’s edge, eager to get to his new wife. The dark haired man now had his mouth set to work, his lips, tongue, and cheeks firmly pressed against the plastic cock Kiyoko bore.

Just moments earlier, the pair had been preparing for this night of fun. After getting a few drinks into themselves at their wedding’s afterparty, Tanaka and Kiyoko had discovered even more about each other. Like their shared crossdressing and pegging kinks.

Fast forward a few sweaty, staggering minutes later and the couple was in their Newly Wed Suite at the hotel. Kiyoko had shed her lovely white gown, leaving her in only the matching lingerie she wore underneath. The wife offered her dress to Tanaka, the man wasted no time slipping it on.

Kiyoko had come prepared, of course, having already made plans to confess her interest in pegging to Tanaka on the honeymoon, and had pulled a black strap-on set out of her suitcase. Tanaka, in his competitive nature, sprung to try the 10-incher right away. 

It took some convincing from Kiyoko to talk the excited young man down to a more reasonable size, but here they were, Kiyoko’s 6.5 inch plastic cock shoving it’s way down Tanaka’s throat.

Tanaka’s drool spilled out with each thrust, causing it to leak out onto his wife’s lace panties, which she only still wore to tease her man. Tanaka’s eyes, though squinted and tearful, roamed over Kiyoko’s body, taking in the full view of her standing form hugged in white lace.

Tanaka gurgled out a moan, his gaze drifting up to meet Kiyoko’s. Both of them stared into each other’s eyes, drinking in every moment of this intimacy they had both secretly fantasized about for so long. 

Kiyoko’s heart raced, the urge to get the true fun going taking over her. She pulled out of Tanaka’s mouth and pushed back all too quickly, the submissive dark haired man too lost in the moment to realize what was happening.

The wife was quick to have her hands all over Tanaka’s body, feeling along each muscle and curve that was now covered by the fabric of her dress. Positioning her husband just so, Kiyoko smiled. 

Tanaka was back on his hands and knees, but this time the young man faced away from her, his rear backed up against the each of the bed, perfectly leveled with her crotch. 

The dark haired man gripped the hotel bed sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. So many things were rushing through his head, fogging his mind up and keeping occupied. Which is why the gentle touch of something against his rear surprised him, causing Tanaka to gasp out.

Kiyoko gave a chuckle at Tanaka’s cute reaction. She had flipped the dress up, revealing her husband’s naked lower laugh. With this new display before her, Kiyoko knew she couldn’t wait any longer.

With Tanaka looking back over his shoulder, his eyes quickly fluttered shut as he felt Kiyoko push in. The young man reveled in the small amount of pleasure, feeling Kiyoko slowly start to move in and out of him.

The girl couldn’t help but emit a soft laugh at Tanaka’s reaction again. “You’re gaining that much from just two fingers?” She purred, keeping her voice low.

Tanaka’s eyes shot open once more, and he turned back around. To his dismay, Kiyoko did in fact only have two fingers inside him.

“I can’t just put it in, Tanaka. You’ve never done this before, it would hurt, and we all know I'm the masochistic one, not you.” Kiyoko tried her best to conceal another giggle, not wanting to hurt her husband’s ego and scare him away from another similar session.

Tanaka pouted, his eyebrows furrowing. “I-I knew that…” The dark haired man then turned back around, hanging his head and trying his best to get back into that lustful state his embarrassment had pulled him from.

Kiyoko gave a soft sigh, slowly adding a third finger. She continued her gentle pace of slow thrusts before abruptly curling her fingers upward. This gauged a long moan from Tanaka, blush rushing back into his cheeks.

Kiyoko licked her lips, satisfied with what her actions had brought on. Taking Tanaka’s moans as a verbal cue to pick things up, the girl began to thrust her digits faster. Tanaka gripped Kiyoko tightly, his hips instinctively moving back in hopes of gaining more pleasure. Pleasure he wouldn’t get.

Kiyoko pulled her fingers out, leaving Tanaka to pout once again. His pout didn’t last long, however, as Kiyoko’s fingers soon found their way into Tanaka’s mouth. Using her new grip, the wife roughly pulled Tanaka up so he was on his knees, his back pressed against her front.

“Are you ready,” she purred again, her lips brushing over the man’s ear. Tanaka quickly nodded, letting out a moan of excitement around Kiyoko’s fingers. Pulling her spit-cover fingers out of Tanaka’s mouth, Kiyoko pushed Tanaka back down onto the bed, his rear still up in the air.

Sloshing the man’s saliva over her plastic cock, Kiyoko bit her lip. Adjusting Tanaka’s dress once again, both of Kiyoko’s hands slid their way into the perfect grip on Tanaka’s hips. Holding the young man tight, Kiyoko lined the tip of the strap-on up with his needy entrance.

“Please...” Tanaka murmured into the sheets, a lust-filled haze taking over his body once more. “Please fuck me!”

Kiyoko’s heart skipped a beat, a smile spreading wide across her lips. “Good boy,” she crooned, pushing in hard.

Tanaka let out the loudest moan he had so far that night. The feeling of the hard, rubbery plastic pushing past his entrance and stretching more than his wife’s fingers had was almost too much for him to handle.

The sounds her husband’s body gave off were music to her ears and food for the fire that was her lust. After giving Tanaka a short time to adjust, Kiyoko’s impatience overtook her, and she started to move.

Her hips were quick to find a lovely rhythm, one that was slow yet firm. It pleased Kiyoko greatly that Tanaka seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was. The young woman could get off on this man’s moans and whimpers alone.

A chorus of noises erupted from Tanaka as one thrust met perfectly with his prostate. Kiyoko took note of this and continued to brush her tip up against that spot.

“Harder,” Tanaka gurgled, his face pressed firmly against the mattress.

“With pleasure,” Kiyoko growled under her breath. The girl dug her fingernails into Tanaka’s hips, now pulling him back to meet her thrusts. Thrusts that picked up quite drastically in speed and force.

She rammed her strap-on into him, hitting Tanaka’s sweet spot with the ultimate precision. Pleasure flooded over Tanaka’s body, sweeping his mind away. The only thing the young man could focus on now were intense feelings his wife was giving him.

Tanaka’s stomach churned, his heart racing. He couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or shut. The only sounds that filled his ears were those of his own squelches and moans, his everything now handed over to this pleasure that was so foreign to him.

The young man’s cock was hard, basically forgotten about, and burning with the urge to cum. Each thrust Kiyoko gave sent Tanaka’s stiff member bumping against his toned stomach.

Kiyoko couldn’t help but let out a little moan herself as she caught a glimpse of Tanaka’s expression. This moan was enough for Tanaka. He loved Kiyoko’s voice, and hearing such a soft cry from someone giving him such rough attention pushed him over the edge.

Tanaka’s cum spurted out of him with full force. The thick liquid ribboned out over Tanaka’s stomach, the dress, and the bed sheets, but neither party cared.

Kiyoko brought her thrusts to a slow stop, gently riding Tanaka through his orgasm. She then pulled out when she felt the dark haired man loosen up. 

Moving to flop down on the bed next to her husband, Kiyoko unclipped the strap-on, losing it on the floor. She turned on her side and snuggled up next to the sweaty, panting man.

“How was that, hm?” She giggled, reaching up to run her fingers along the side of his face. Tanaka pushed into her touch, his pants and groans getting in the way of his words.

“I’ll take that as a sign that you enjoyed yourself.” Kiyoko smiled, leaning in to kiss Tanaka. “I hope we get to do this again.”


	23. NOW LIVE: oikawa ft. ushijima and tendou

Drunken laughs filled the air, the flash of a phone camera waving all about, capturing blurry imagery of a dark hotel room. 

“Hey, guys,” a slurred voice chirped. Oikawa’s lidded eyes and messy hair coming into frame. “I’m gonna fuck two men for y’all!” The brunette let out a loopy laugh, his voice swaying up and down. 

Behind him, another laugh was heard, this one more high pictured and grainy. “Tooru, come oooon,” this person sang, seemingly grabbing onto Oikawa for the camera began to shake again. “Set it up, let’s get going.”

“I just got married,” Oikawa continued, paying no attention to the person, apparently a redhead, nagging on him. Oikawa lifted his hand up for his Kinkcam viewers to see, flashing two silver rings for them.

“I wanna fuck, Tooru,” the maroon haired man gurgled, stumbling up from behind Oikawa and pressing his lips to the back of the man’s neck. “Pleeeease.”

“Me and Satori are gonna fuck me new husband.” Oikawa giggled, reaching back to pet his friend’s hair.

“We’re druuunk!” Tendou called out, grinning widely into the iphone camera. Oikawa laughed, playfully pushing Tendou off of him. Tendou purred softly, stepping away and disappearing off camera. A low moan was then heard in the background.

Oikawa became very focused, trying really hard to prop his phone up on the hotel desk. The device slipped forward a few times, but when Oikawa finally got it in a position he was happy with, he let out another gurgled giggle.

A lamp from beside the bed flicked on, helping to illuminate the shot. There Tendou was, straddling Ushijima’s hips as the two lay on the bed. From the angle of the camera, it seemed that the two were in the middle of a quite passionate makeout session.

Oikawa stood up quickly losing his white tuxedo jacket and crawling onto the bed as well. The brunette wiggled his way up next to Tendou, moving his mouth down to force his way into the kiss as well.

Ushijima, who’s low moan had been heard earlier, sounded off again. The olive haired brought both his hands up, laying each across the rear of the two men on top of him. His large hands wasted no time getting a tough grip; a tough grip that pulled soft moans from both Oikawa and Tendou.

Tendou slowly sat up, Oikawa soon following his actions. All three men panted, blushing from both alcohol and lust. Tendou wiped the drool that covered his mouth away before he turned to the side. Eyeing over the brunette that now took up his view, Tendou growled playfully as he leaned forward, gripping Oikawa’s jaw.

Oikawa was pulled into another rough round of making out, not that he minded. The newlywed let his eyes drift shut as he easily handed himself over to the maroon haired man. Oikawa’s mouth hung open, drunken pants and moans emitting from it as Tendou’s tongue worked it’s way around every corner and crevice.

Ushijima groaned at the sight of his husband and his longtime assistant as they sat on either side of him. Their mouths coming together to form the perfect dome over Ushijima’s growing erection.

The ex-CEO reached his hands down, fumbling with the buttons and zippers on his black pants. Ushijima’s eyes stayed glued on the battle that was Tendou’s tongue versus Oikawa’s as he pushed his pants down enough to pull his stiff cock loose from his boxers.

Oikawa, knowing the sound of Ushijima’s pants coming undone well, pulled back from the kiss to look down. Tendou’s gaze followed Oikawa’s. The redhead’s eyes grew wide. He had expected his friend to above average, of course, but not  _ this _ above average. 

The two smaller men shared another glance as they both slowly leaned down. Oikawa peered into Tendou’s eyes as he brought his lips down to leave a soft kiss on the side of Ushijima’s cock. Tendou got the message, leaning in as well to brush his tongue over the olive haired man’s tip. 

The two young men got to work, Tendou wrapping his lips over Ushijima’s tip while he swirled his tongue around, and Oikawa leaving deeper, wetter kisses up and down the side of his husband’s shaft. 

More moans and sounds of pleasure came wafting out of Ushijima. He was in absolute heaven as he watched Tendou and Oikawa eye-fuck each other while they double-teamed his cock. Ushijima gripped the hotel bed sheets tightly in his hand, keeping himself from instinctively grabbing fistfuls of the two men’s hair. He didn’t want to accidently smash their faces together.

The loss of hands-on actions started to really eat away at the ex-CEO and he soon found himself commanding both men to strip down naked. Being used to taking orders from Ushijima, Tendou and Oikawa had no problem complying as quickly as they could.

The two newlyweds were soon back in a heated kiss, one of them naked and the other having not moved from his spot on the bed. The assistant watched from a corner of the bed, now working his own cock with his hand.

Oikawa then found himself being pushed away once again. A pout formed on the brunette’s lips.

“Tendou, over here,” Ushijima ordered, snapping his fingers and pointing for the redhead to join the other two up at the head of the bed. “Oikawa, ride me.”

Oikawa shivered and blushed a little deeper at Ushijima's short, commanding tone. Following his husband’s order, Oikawa positioned himself over the olive haired man’s cock like he had many times before.

Tendou, once he had crawled his way up, leaned down to give his boss a quick kiss. Ushijima accepted the little gift before grabbing the redhead’s hips and moving them over his face. A hand still gripping Tendou’s hip while the other moved to grab the man’s upper thigh, Ushijima soon pulled the redhead down.

Tendou let out a gasp as his entrance met with Ushijima’s tongue. Oikawa, growing slightly jealous, followed suit, lowering himself all the way down on the olive haired man’s cock. Tendou and Oikawa’s gazes found each other yet again, both of them clouded over with lust as the real show began.

Ushijima groaned against Tendou, feeling Oikawa sink down on top of him. The man’s tongue stuttered a bit before pushing deep inside of his redheaded assistant. This pulled a long, low moan out of Tendou.

Tendou then found himself pushing back down against the pleasured touch. He slowly started to grind his hips mindlessly as he leant forward towards Oikawa. With his mouth now level at Oikawa’s chest, Tendou brought his own tongue back out, flicking it over Oikawa’s nipple.

Oikawa whined softly as he gently bounced on his husband’s cock. The brunette’s fingers found themselves tangled in Tendou’s hair, pulling the man closer to him. Tendou’s tongue and lips worked Oikawa’s chest perfectly, soon joined by the hand that wasn’t holding the man up. 

Oikawa’s moans came on at an even higher pitch as Ushijima began to thrust his hips upwards. The smallest man’s cock began to bounce along with him, stiff and needy. Tendou, who’s eyes had flicked down for just a moment, took note of this and sat back up. 

Still basking in the pleasure given to him from Ushijima’s tongue, Tendou pulled Oikawa in for another kiss. The men moaned all over each other, their lips and tongues clashing together as their hands found their way down to each other’s cock’s. Both of them jerking the other off, their motions and moans soon synced up, each sound and move now perfectly timed.

Oikawa felt Ushijima’s hips hesitate, and the brunette knew what that meant. Growling softly against Tendou’s mouth, Oikawa pulled back slightly, moving his own hips harder and faster atop his husband, but not before speeding his hand up as well. 

Catching on to the brunette’s eagerness, Tendou focused himself, zoning in all the pleasure that was coming to him in so many ways. Feeling Ushijima’s tongue continued to dip in between fucking him and teasing entrance, along with the firm touch to his cock from Oikawa, 

Tendou couldn’t hold himself back anymore. The redhead handed himself over to the wave of intense pleasure that washed over him. His cum spilled out, trickling over Oikawa’s hand and down onto Ushijima’s sweaty form.

Oikawa felt this and decided to let go as well. Releasing what he had been holding back, the smallest man sank down deep on his husband’s cock, the hard press to his prostate being exactly what he needed to cum into Tendou’s grasp.

Turns out that deep interaction was exactly what Ushijima needed as well, for not long after did hot liquid come bubbling out of him and up into Oikawa.

The three sweaty, cum-covered men released their grasps on each other, all of them moving apart before finding their way down onto the bed. Their tired forms cuddled together, Tendou and Oikawa on either side of Ushijima. 

Lost in their afterglow, none of them seemed to remember the phone across the room. The phone had fallen over the minute Oikawa had turned away, leaving it with a view of the ceiling as it picked up and streamed nothing but lustful sounds.


End file.
